Double Suicide
by kr-han
Summary: Si penderita penyakit kejiwaan, Dazai Osamu, selalu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri selama beberapa tahun. Tipe idealnya: orang yang bersedia melakukan bunuh diri ganda dengannya. Dazai menemukan orang itu? Apa? Ya, dia menemukannya. /Dazatsu (yaoi)
1. Prolog

**Double Suicide**

 **by Khairunnisa Han**

.

Dazai Osamu | Nakajima Atsushi

.

Genre? It would be Action, and Romance?

Rating? Akan naik seiring waktu berjalan.  
Sekarang T, besok M haha.

.

 _All characters belongs to Mangaka_

 _This storyline is mine_

"Aku ingin bunuh diri gan—"

"Aku akan melakukannya denganmu."

"Kenap—"

"Selalu ada suatu alasan bukan, Dazai- _san_?"

DLDR and dont forget to RnR

* * *

.

.

.

Bunuh diri ganda.

Setiap hari, setiap jam, bahkan hampir setiap detik Dazai Osamu memikirkannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin melakukan bunuh diri. Katakanlah, dia sakit jiwa—tidak—dia memang benar-benar sakit jiwa.

Tapi, bunuh diri ganda? Ganda?

Sayangnya, tidak pernah ada orang bodoh yang ingin melakukan bunuh diri bersama Dazai. Tidak. Hanya orang yang sangat bodoh dan sama gilanya dengan Dazai yang ingin melakukan hal itu. Mungkin, orang seperti itulah tipe _cinta sejati_ milik Dazai.

Mungkin—ya, hanya mungkin—jika Dazai menemukan manusia seperti itu, Dazai akan langsung melamarnya.

Tapi, orang bodoh mana itu?

Atau, orang kelewat bodoh yang mana?

-o-

Jika dikatakan tidak masuk akal, memang begitu. Tapi, Dazai menemukan seseorang. Bukan seorang gadis cantik seperti dalam angan-angan Dazai. Melainkan, seorang pemuda bertubuh 11 sentimeter lebih rendah, dan 12 kilogram lebih ringan, dan 4 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Pemuda itu terlihat polos, dan naif. Hal itu membuat Dazai terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang mengincarnya. Dazai juga tak sengaja menemuinya. Beberapa jam lalu, saat dia hampir melompat dari gedung tinggi—atau tepatnya, gedung sekolah. Kemudian Dazai tercebur ke dalam kolam renang—entah bagaimana caranya.

"Tch."

Pemuda itu menoleh pada Dazai, merasa kesal begitu mendengar decihan itu.

"Kau menyelamatkanku. Tapi, aku tidak suka kegiatanku diganggu." Begitu kata Dazai. Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu hanya membuat selimut menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya selagi menunggu pakaiannya sempurna kering.

Pemuda itu menoleh, "Ya, dan Tuan membuatku harus izin kerja."

"He? Kau kerja? Padahal kau masih sekolah."

"Untuk menutupi semua biaya," kata pemuda itu, "aku memang harus bekerja. Biaya sekolah, biaya apartemen, biaya hidup. Hidup itu benar-benar butuh banyak uang. Kalau aku sudah tidak kuat, mungkin aku akan bunuh diri. Tapi kau, Tuan, kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang kekurangan uang."

"Memang tidak," Dazai langsung menjawab. "Ini hanya hobi yang orang biasa sepertimu tidak akan mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Atsushi. Nakajima Atsushi."

"Aku Dazai Osamu."

Lantas setelah itu, obrolan mereka terputus dan menyisakan kesenyapan di antara keduanya. Atmosfer di sekitar ruang kesehatan itu terasa amat canggung. Untuk pertama kalinya, Dazai mendengar empat kata sarat makna dari orang lain: _aku akan bunuh diri_.

Persetan dengan susunan kata lain, Dazai hanya peduli pada empat kata yang menurutnya amat berharga.

.

.

.

"Kau … Atsushi- _kun_? Eum, boleh kupanggil seperti itu?"

"Ya, tidak masalah. Ada apa, Dazai- _san_?"

"Kau ingin bunuh diri?"

"Kalau aku sama gilanya denganmu, iya."

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Dazai menghargai percobaan bunuh diri yang sudah dilakukannya selama bertahun-tahun—dan gagal.

.

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Demi apa ini Dazatsu haha! Aku ngiler sama FF Dazatsu dan gaada yang buat. Yaudah aku buat aja sendiri -_- daripada nungguin gaada kan ya. Ohiya ini baru awalan lho ya. Tunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya dan pasti banyak character yang bakal muncul lainnya dan yang wajib itu si Ketua, ih lupa namanya :") Kunikida, Ranpo, dan ya, pastinya sih orang agensi dan kalo Port Mafia mungkin aku cuma mau masukin beberapa. Akutagawa misalnya. Eh, liat aja nanti deh.

Ohiya, INI FF PERTAMA SELAIN FANDOM NARUTO YANG AKU SHARE DI SINI HAHA. SELAMAT BUAT BSD! DABEST LAH POKOKNYA. CHAPTER DEPAN SAMBIL BAHAS S2 YAA HAHAHA.

Jangan lupa review lho!


	2. Kau mau hidup bersamaku?

**#01**

.

.

.

"Kau mau hidup bersamaku?"

.

DLDR and RnR!

* * *

.

.

.

Terlalu banyak pekerjaan untuk dikerjakan, dan Dazai mengutuk pekerjaan itu. Karena, dia tidak dapat melaksanakan keinginannya. Sehingga keinginan itu hanya mampu dipendamnya selama beberapa hari, dan tak kunjung jadi kenyataan.

Satu per satu pekerjaan datang. Ketika terselip sedikit rasa lega untuk menemui _orang itu_ datang, bersamaan dengan itu pekerjaan datang padanya. Dazai tak beristirahat, dia membiarkan dirinya bekerja lebih keras—menyelesaikannya jauh lebih cepat demi lebih cepat pula bertemu dengan _orang itu_.

Pekerjaan selesai, dan pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu menghabiskan _me time_ dengan santai.

Dia berada di atas gedung sekolah lagi. Bukan untuk melompat dan tercebur ke kolam renang lagi, tapi untuk menemui seseorang. Dia pikir dia sudah keren dengan berdiri di pinggir atap dengan mantel cokelat yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin musim gugur.

.

.

.

"Dazai- _san_?"

.

.

.

Rasanya, dunia berputar di antara mereka berdua. Dazai menoleh dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat si rambut pucat berdiri di depan pintu dengan seragamnya. " _Hisashiburi_ , Atsushi- _kun_." Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman di wajahnya, disertai desiran angin musim gugur.

"Kau datang lagi." Nakajima Atsushi tersenyum canggung. "Hampir setiap hari aku melihat atap ini, dan atap hampir setiap gedung yang aku temui. Aku takut—mungkin—karena waktu itu gagal, kau akan mencobanya sekali lagi. Selain itu, nama sekolah akan buruk kalau kau bunuh diri di sini, Dazai- _san_."

Jarak antara mereka sangat dekat, Dazai yang mempersempit jarak sementara Atsushi hanya berdiri di depan pintu. "Aku tidak bunuh diri, kali ini aku ingin menemuimu. Sudah 3 bulan sejak kita pertama bertemu, bagaimana musim panasmu?" Dazai mendorong tubuh Atsuhi, masuk ke balik pintu dan menutup hubungan dengan atap.

Mereka duduk di salah satu anak tangga, membicarakan topik yang ringan, yang dapat dijangkau Atsushi. "Ada _summer camp_ seperti umumnya, dan libur musim panas kuhabiskan dengan bekerja. Aku jadi memiliki tabungan untuk ke depannya." Murid SMA itu tersenyum canggung.

" _Ne_ , Atsushi- _kun_ ," Dazai tahu kalau ucapannya akan terdengar janggal nanti, "kau bisa membereskan apa saja? Bagaimana dengan memasak? Kau hidup sendiri, dengan memperhitungkan fakta itu, harusnya kau bisa." Dazai menaruh tangannya di belakang, dan meluruskan kakinya.

Atsushi mengangguk, tentu dia bisa melakukan itu semua. "Untuk menghemat biaya, aku bisa melakukannya." Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa Dazai menanyakan hal itu. Jika menebak-nebak profesi Dazai, rasanya tak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan yang ke luar barusan.

"Kau mau hidup bersamaku?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur, atmosfer di sekeliling mereka berubah canggung. Atau lebih tepatnya, Atsushi yang merasa canggung. Sementara Dazai yang tadinya membuka mata, menatap langit-langit kusam, kini menutup matanya—harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Atsushi.

"Kau …." Dazai menggantung kata-katanya, entah mengapa rasa canggung Atsushi menular padanya. "Dengar, tanpa membayar sewa apartemen, kau akan jadi lebih hemat lagi, Atsushi- _kun_. Apartemenku itu lumayan besar, aku hidup sendirian—katakanlah—aku _sedikit_ kesepian di sana. Aku sering pergi ke luar untuk bekerja, jadi jarang kuurusi. Aku tidak bisa memasak juga. Dengan mempertimbangkan itu semua, aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku."

Atsushi tidak langsung menjawab. Begitu banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan. Tapi Dazai tidak terlihat berbahaya, selain penyakit—jika itu memang penyakit—yang terus mendorongnya untuk melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Apa semua percobaan bunuh dirimu selalu gagal, Dazai- _san_?"

Pertanyaan retorik itu harusnya tidak dijawab oleh Dazai. Dia masih hidup sampai sekarang, jadi sudah jelas jawabannya. "Ya," tapi dia menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Semua biaya, sampai kau lulus biar aku yang menanggungnya. Kalau kau sudah lulus—dari universitas, terserah bagimu ingin meninggalkanku atau tidak."

" _Ii yo_."

Dazai membuka matanya, menoleh pada Atsushi dengan kelopak mata yang tak berhenti berkedip heran. Untuk pertama kalinya, Dazai melihat Atsushi yang tidak tersenyum canggung, dan dia harus mengakui kalau senyuman itu sangat manis.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Entah mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang._

.

.

.

.

.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Im back! YEHET! Maafkan aku ya, tapi setiap chapter emang bakal sependek ini haha :'v


	3. Tak Pernah Seperti Ini Sebelumya

**#02**

.

.

.

Tak Pernah Seperti Ini Sebelumnya.

"Jadi seperti ini saat dia tidak memakai perban."

.

DLDR and RnR!

* * *

.

.

.

Dazai berbohong.

Karena bagi Atsushi, apartemen ini bukan lagi _lumayan besar_. Melainkan sangat besar. Atsushi sampai tak habis pikir bagaimana Dazai dapat hidup sendiri di dalam apartemen sebesar itu. Ah, karena itu seharusnya dia tidak _sedikit kesepian_ , melainkan _sangat kesepian_.

Pemuda jangkung itu tepat di belakangnya, mendorong punggung Atsushi dengan halus ditemani sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Mulai sekarang, sampai beberapa tahun ke depan, sampai kau merasa bosan berada di sini, ini juga apartemenmu, Atsushi- _kun_." Ucapan itu terdengar sangat tulus bagi Atsushi.

Boleh jadi, Atsushi menemukan sosok pengganti orang tuanya yang sudah pergi beberapa tahun lalu. Barang yang dibawanya tak begitu banyak, dan Atsushi menaruhnya begitu saja di lantai. Dia yang lebih pendek dari Dazai maju mempersempit jarak, melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh jangkung Dazai.

Sebuah pelukan hangat yang tak pernah dirasakan Dazai sebelumnya. Surai-surai halus itu menggelitik lehernya. Mereka sangat dekat. Tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dazai mengangkat tangannya, menepuk kepala Atsushi dengan pelan dan memberinya usakan lembut.

"Cepat bereskan barangmu. Kamarmu yang di sebelah sana, kalau yang itu kamarku. Setelah itu kutunjukkan dapur padamu."

Atsushi melepas pelukan yang diberikannya, dia tersenyum lebar—tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia dengan cepat membereskan seluruh barangnya yang tidak banyak itu. Hanya menyusun beberapa potong pakaian, dan buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Atsushi- _kun_ ," Dazai berdiri di ambang pintu, "sepertinya kita perlu membeli pakaian untukmu. Aku juga ingin beli stok perban." Pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk-angguk, merasa keputusannya sudah benar. "Oh ya, menurutmu, pelajaran mana yang paling sulit kaupahami?"

Atsushi awalnya menggeleng, "Tak perlu, Dazai- _san_. Aku senang kau sudah memberiku tempat di sini." Lalu dia melihat tumpukan buku pelajarannya, "Menurutku, matematika. Banyak yang berpikir seperti itu juga. Mungkin karena … guru matematika kami sangat galak." Kalimat itu diakhirinya dengan sebuah kekehan pelan.

Dazai mengangguk-angguk, sok paham. "Kita akan tetap belanja. Lalu, aku akan memanggil temanku untuk mengajarimu. Dia guru matematika, agak galak, tapi dia temanku jadi semuanya bisa diatur."

"Aku akan sangat merepotkanmu, Dazai- _san_."

"Tidak untuk Atsushi- _kun_."

-o-

Lepas makan malam, harusnya jadi waktu yang dijanjikan Dazai untuk berbelanja. Namun janji itu harus ditunda beberapa saat. Dazai mendapat sebuah panggilan di ponselnya, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius. Tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Malam ini?" alisnya saling bertaut. "Dalam beberapa jam akan aku selesaikan. Itu mudah." Setelah panggilang itu berakhir, Dazai beralih menghubungi nomor lainnya. "Siapkan semuanya. Aku akan datang dengan cepat." Hanya dua kalimat, dan sambungan diputus.

Atsushi menatap Dazai yang memasang wajah serius. Dia tidak kecewa, dan dia tidak dapat melarang Dazai untuk bekerja. Meskipun Atsushi sendiri tidak mengetahui apa pekerjaan Dazai.

"Kau akan bekerja?" sekali lagi, Atsushi justru mengeluarkan pertanyaan retorik. Harusnya Dazai tak menjawab, tapi dia mengangguk dengan alis yang bertaut. " _Ganbarimasu_ , Dazai- _san_!"

Wajah serius itu luntur, berganti menjadi sebuah kurva menghadap ke atas. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya, aku janji." Seharusnya Dazai tak harus menjajikan hal yang tak pasti.

Ada banyak pertanyaan berlalu-lalang di kepala Atsushi ketika punggung Dazai menghilang di balik pintu. Banyak sekali pertanyaan hingga sulit diungkapkan. Tapi, pertanyaan yang paling dominan dengan _font_ yang paling besar adalah: _apa profesi Dazai?_

-o-

10 … 11 … 12 ….

Tengah malam dan Dazai belum pulang. Terlalu lama menunggu—atau lebih tepatnya, terlalu bosan menunggu hingga kepalanya jatuh di atas sofa, dan bukannya kasur empuk di kamar yang diberikan Dazai untuknya.

Sepasang iris itu melembut begitu melihat Atsushi yang tidur dengan posisi _seadanya_ di atas sofa. Tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ada orang yang menunggunya dengan pulang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Dazai merasa terharu.

Pemuda itu mengusap _warna merah_ dari wajahnya, dan melepas seluruh perban yang melekat pada tubuhnya setelah melepas pakaian yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Dazai menggantinya dengan kaus yang lebih santai lagi, dan kembali ke tempat di mana Atsushi tidur.

Dazai berjongkok, tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tertidur yang menurutnya amat polos itu. "Harusnya kau tak menungguku pulang. Tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya kau tidak melihat keadaan awalku." Dazai mengangkat tubuh Atsushi dari atas sofa, membawa pemuda yang lebih kecil, lebih ringan, dan lebih pendek darinya itu ke kamarnya—kamar Atsushi, bukan Dazai.

Sebuah tepukan halus hadir di atas kepala Atsushi, " _Oyasumi_ , Atsushi- _kun_." Untuk beberapa saat Dazai berdiri di samping ranjang Atsushi tanpa melakukan apapun selain bernapas. " _Oyasumi_ , Dazai- _san_ —aku harap kau mengatakan itu padaku. Tapi kau sudah tertidur."

-o-

Atsushi bangun pagi sekali, dia melompat dari ranjang seraya memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa pindah dari ruang di depan ke kamar. "Tidak ada jawaban lain, pasti Dazai- _san_." Pemuda itu menghela napas berat, dan bersiap melakukan tugas pertamanya: memasak.

Setelah masakan sederhana (dalam arti sebenarnya) itu siap, Atsushi pergi ke kamar—yang katanya punya—Dazai. "Dazai- _san_ ," tiga kali ketuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dazai- _san_ ," tiga kali ketuk pintu (lagi).

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dazai- _san_ ," (lagi-lagi) tiga kali ketuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Atsushi lelah untuk mengetuk, jadi dia putar knop pintu dengan pelan. Pintu itu berderit sedikit dan Atsushi masuk ke dalamnya, melihat Dazai yang tertidur dengan selimut berantakan. Untuk pertama kalinya Atsushi melihat kulit tangan dan leher Dazai yang biasanya ditutupi perban. Tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Di mana perban sialan yang menutupi kulit Dazai?

"Dazai- _san_."

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka, dan wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman di pagi hari. " _Ohayou_ , Atsushi- _kun_ ," dan sebuah ucapan selamat pagi meluncur.

" _Ohayou_ , Dazai- _san_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Entah mengapa jantungku berdegub kencang._

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Yo yo! Han comeback dengan chapter baru Tapi sayang, belom bisa rating up sampe sekarang. Nazette? Soalnya satu chapter gak ada 1000 words

* * *

 **Pojok Membalas Kebaikan Readers- _san-tachi_**

Untuk:

Atma Venusia- _san_ , Nanaho Haruka- _san_ , marcellia- _san_ , synstropezia- _san_

Terima kasih sudah memfavoritkan works aku yang ini^^

.

.

.

Untuk:

Atma Venusia- _san_ , LoliHikochan- _san_ , dan Nanaho Haruka- _san_

Terima kasih sudah mem-follow works aku yang ini^^

.

.

.

DAN JENG JENG! BALASAN REVIEW!

 **Nanaho Haruka** : Ya, betul sekali. Atsushi emang masih SMA. Aku memperhitungkan data di MAL kalo umur Atsushi itu masih 18 tahun, kalo di Jepang itu sekitar kelas 12. Sementara Dazai kan 22 tahun tuh, harusnya dia dikuliahin(?) tapi aku bikin dia kerja biar seru hehe.

 **Kou 'd Bear** : Mungkin ada '-' mungkin sih hehe. Ada gak ya? Rahasia aku dong hehe. Ohiya, jangan panggil 'kaka author' ya, panggil aja Han. Soal tambahan 'kakak' atau gaknya itu tergantung kamu aja sih. Soalnya aku cuma 2 tahun lebih muda dari Atsushi.

 **Atma Venusia** : Apa aku sudah tergolong update? Maaf ya, gak selalu ada paketan dan selalu punya masalah sama anonymoX ini ;-;

 **kyunauzunami:** Gimana chapter ini? Aku udah update hehe xD

 **synstropezia** : Jawaban untuk pertanyaan kenapa works ini aku kasih rate M karena pasti ada hal berbau mature, meskipun belum muncul di chapter-chapter awal, tapi pasti akan ada chapter yang menyinggung itu. Apalagi, ini mungkin bisa level up dari shouai jadi yaoi. FYI, nanti pasti akan aku beberkan detail tewasnya Papa dan Mama Nakajima, dll. Soalnya, biarpun AU, ini masih diambil gajauh dari animenya.

.

.

.

Dan, sekian dari Han kali ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya '-')/


	4. Mereka dibunuh oleh Port Mafia

**#03**

.

.

.

"Mereka dibunuh oleh Port Mafia."

.

DLDR and RnR!

* * *

.

Boleh dikatakan, bagian tubuh Dazai yang biasanya ditutupi oleh perban itu sangat indah begitu dibuka. Senyuman bangun tidur yang diterima Atsushi itu juga tak kalah indahnya. Menurut Atsushi—mungkin—pagi ini dia telah melihat pemandangan terindah yang pernah diciptakan.

Dazai beranjak dari ranjangnya. Wajahnya yang setengah terbangun-setengah tertidur itu langsung dihadapkan dengan cermin. " _Taihen chatta_!" Dazai menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

" _Nani ga_ , Dazai- _san_?" tidak salah bagi Atsushi untuk cemas, namun dia baru saja tenggelam dalam permainan Dazai.

Dazai menyeringai aneh, "Wajahku yang buruk ini dilihat oleh Atsushi- _kun_." Pemuda itu bertingkah seolah-olah itu hal yang gawat, dan tak seharusnya ada.

" _Sore wa ii desu yo_."

 **Dup**

 **Dup**

 **Dup**

Tangan yang menutupi wajahnya itu jatuh ke bawah. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat seperti kuda pacuan. Ramai di dalam rongga dadanya. Belum pernah Dazai merasa seheboh itu di dalam dirinya.

" _Saa_ , _asa gohan taberuyo_." Dazai mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya, menutupi perasaan aneh yang melilit dirinya dalam sebuah dilema.

Di meja makan itu keduanya diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, dan mereka memang tidak tahu satu sama lain. Seperti, keluarga masing-masing, pekerjaan, sekolah, dan hal-hal yang sebenarnya ringan namun begitu penting bagi pasangan.

Hanya mata Dazai yang sibuk menatap Atsushi yang sudah lengkap dibalut seragam sekolah, dan Atsushi sendiri sibuk menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan mata Dazai.

"Atsushi- _kun_ , bukankah kita tidak tahu satu sama lain?" Dazai menaruh sumpitnya. Tangannya bertautan dan ditaruh tepat di bawah dagu, tersenyum dengan misterius.

Lagi, Atsushi bingung akan ke arah yang mana pembicaraan mereka berjalan. Dazai punya topik yang tak terduga, dan tidak Atsushi pahami—atau mungkin, Atsushi saja yang kurang pengetahuan. Secara kasar, pengetahuannya dangkal.

"Aku mulai dari diriku."

Benar, Atsushi gagal paham maksud Dazai.

"Aku Dazai Osamu. Pekerjaanku rahasia, tapi kau akan kuberi hadiah jika berhasil menebaknya, _hehe_. Hobiku adalah bunuh diri, dan keinginanku adalah mati. Tapi, sayangnya, sampai sekarang aku masih hidup."

He? Sepasang alis milik Atsushi bertemu di tengah. Matanya memicing dan bibir bawahnya maju beberapa milimeter. Aneh, Atsushi sama sekali tidak paham.

"Giliranmu, Atsushi- _kun_."

"Giliran apa?"

"Menceritakan tentang dirimu."

Atsushi memutar otaknya begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir. Pemuda 18 tahun itu mengais memori yang semakin lama semakin pudar, tak pernah dikenang sama sekali. "Aku …," dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, "yatim piatu sejak entahlah beberapa tahun lalu. Hidup sendiri di apartemen yang disewa orang tuaku tadinya. Hidup sendiri itu sangat susah, apalagi aku masih pelajar."

"Orang tuamu, bagaimana?"

"Menurut Edogawa Ranpo- _san_ , detektif yang menangani kasus orang tuaku, mereka dibunuh oleh Port Mafia. Itu jelas. Namun, bahkan polisi tidak dapat bertindak macam-macam dengan Port Mafia. Jadi, aku harus mengikhlaskannya begitu saja."

 **DUP**

 **DAG**

 **DAG**

Detak jantung Dazai memberontak. Jantungnya seperti memukul-mukul tulang rusuk karena dadanya yang nyeri, dan jantungnya sepertinya berusaha menekan paru-paru sekuat tenaga karena napasnya mendadak sesak.

Sulit rasanya untuk mengendalikan perasaan yang tiba-tiba membuncah dengan anehnya. Dazai menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Lalu, apa kau membenci Port Mafia, Atsushi- _kun_?" Dazai merasa itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah dilontarkannya. Sangat retorik.

"Entahlah," Atsushi mendongak, menatap plafon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sekali lagi, Dazai melontarkan pertanyaan bodohnya, "Apa kau membenciku, Atsushi- _kun_? Katakan saja. Semuanya." Dazai membuat kalimat, sebuah kode yang sangat jelas di depan mata, tapi Atsushi sama sekali tak melihatnya.

" _Puh_ ," pemuda itu sontak terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Dazai, "tentu tidak. Kenapa aku harus membencimu, Dazai- _san_? Dalam sejarah hidupku, kau adalah orang yang sangat baik. Aku menyukaimu, Dazai- _san_." Atsushi tetap tersenyum, tak sadar akan akhir dari dialognya. Tak tahu kalau seluruh tubuh Dazai merinding dibuatnya.

Kosong.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Hanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Dazai- _san_ , aku berangkat dulu." Atsushi berpamitan, dengan segera mengenakan sepatunya dan berlari melalui pintu apartemen. " _Ittekimasu_!" pemuda itu berteriak dengan keras. Sudah lama tak diteriakkan, rasanya ada sedikit rindu terselip dalam kata itu.

.

.

.

 _Mereka dibunuh oleh Port Mafia._

.

.

.

 _Aku menyukaimu, Dazai-_ san _._

.

.

.

"Yang mana Atsushi- _kun_? Membenciku atau menyukaiku?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

COMEBACK DESU YO '-')/ btw btw btw, apakah hanya aku yang senang dengan episode terbarunya? Atau lebih tepatnya dua episode terakhir yang rilis? Demi apa itu kayak surga Dazatsu banget gasssiiiiii tapi kenapa Kyouka dateng? KENAPA? Bukan maksudnya aku benci Kyouka sih, tapi aku tetep lebih suka Atsushi sama Dazai gitu :" KENAPA GAK DAZAI YANG DATENG? KENAPAA?

Tapi, momen Atsushi ditampar itu di luar dugaanku. Kalo aku di sana, I'd like to nabok kepala mereka dari belakang and then they're just kissed /g. Sayangnya gamungkin kan aku jadi tokoh Bungou Stray Dogs :'v eh btw sebenernya aku nulis ini udah sampe chapter 7 dan Kunikida udah muncul. Tungguin yaa^^

* * *

 **Pojok balasan!  
**

Aku gak akan bahas yang follow dan favorite ya, banyak :") ngetiknya kan capek. Tapi untuk yang review, dengan senang hati aku bales. Yosh!

 **Yui:** Aduh makasih ya udah suka sama FF ini /.\ ini akibat jiwa Dazatsu yang tak tersalurkan. Aku cuma nemu satu yang bahasa Indonesia, doujin juga gaada jadi ya aku bikin ini sebagai pelampiasan deh

 **Nozuki0107:** Sebenernya Jepang tuh ngelegalin nikah sesama jenis gak sih? Kalo iya nanti aku buatin scene-nya :'v kalo gak, Atsushi kudu crossdress :'v aku pengen banget tapi tapi tapi genderlah penghalangnya /mukul-mukul /g.

 **Avartion:** Ok, pertama, jangan panggil aku 'senpai' apalagi 'shenpai', agak kimochi warui gitu(?) /g. Namaku Han dan panggil gitu aja. Jangan terlalu kebawa suasana, nanti kalo mereka gak jadian bapernya gak ketulungan (ini bukan spoiler) lho.

 **midonanodayo:** Here you are new chapter!

.

.

.

.

.

Ok its over guys! Wait for the new chapter and dont forget to leave a feedback after read.


	5. Maafkan aku

**#04**

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku."

.

DLDR and RnR!

* * *

.

Satu hari.

Dua hari.

Tiga hari.

Hari-hari terus terlewati. Atsushi masih sama, membuat makanan, membereskan apa yang perlu dibereskan, bangun lebih awal, dan lain-lain. Namun tiap dia membuat dua porsi sarapan, kemudian pergi ke sebuah kamar untuk menemui seseorang, orang itu tidak ada. Meski begitu, Atsushi tetap membuat dua porsi tiap harinya, berharap orang itu sewaktu-waktu akan pulang.

Minggu pagi, dan cukup membosankan berada sendiri di sebuah apartemen yang besar dan lengang. Dalam kepalanya berputar sebuah pertanyaan, mungkinkah ini alasan kenapa orang itu terobsesi dengan bunuh diri? Karena membosankan? Semua bisa jadi mungkin.

Tapi, hanya dengan menduga-duga tidak ada gunanya. Atsushi tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih konkrit daripada mungkin.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa merah yang teksturnya tak jauh beda dari _marshmallow_. Empuk dan nyaman, serta beraroma manis. Entahlah, mungkin manusia sekelas Dazai—orang itu—seharusnya, memilih aroma yang lebih maskulin, atau setidaknya menyegarkan.

Namun Atsushi, tak dapat ditampik lagi kalau dia menyukai aroma manis itu.

-o-

"Kau ingat pasangan Nakajima?" orang itu duduk di atas kursi besar di balik meja. Jaraknya dengan orang yang diajaknya berbicara hanya satu meja kayu tua yang besar itu—yang mana kalau disentuh pasti berkerit.

Orang yang diajak bicara menyerngit, kemudian menggeleng. Dia tidak memiliki alis. Aneh. "Untuk apa aku harus mengingat-ingat nama orang, Dazai- _san_? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya orang yang diajak bicara, lalu melipat tangan di dadanya.

Dazai menggeleng pelan. Pembicaraan ini tak akan berhasil, dia tahu itu pasti. "Aku yakin, tak salah lagi kalau kau—maksudku, kita—karena kau di bawah perintahku—ya, kita telah membunuh pasangan itu. Sebab itu mungkin, tanggung jawab itu diberikan padaku." Dazai menyatukan jemarinya, lantas menaruhnya di depan hidung dan menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

Orang yang diajak bicara itu menghela napasnya, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Dazai. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan, Dazai- _san_? Jangan berbelit-belit." Dia tak sabaran. Tangannya yang semula berlipat, beralih dimasukan ke dalam saku celana kain panjang berwarna hitam itu.

"Kalau kuceritakan juga," Dazai kemudian menggantung kata-katanya di langit-langit gelap ruangan itu, "kau tak akan mengerti, Akutagawa." Kakinya naik ke atas meja, punggungnya mendorong kursi beroda itu menjauh dari meja.

Dazai masih setia memandangi langit-langit yang gelap, sementara Akutagawa—orang yang diajak bicara itu sudah malas berada di ruangan itu dan pamit pergi. Lagipula, Dazai tidak memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, jadi bukan salahnya juga.

Ketika Dazai menurunkan kakinya, sebuah kalimat yang belum pernah diucapkannya meluncur begitu saja. Meliuk-liuk, bahkan menari-nari di benaknya dengan tidak sopan. Menurut Dazai, tidak salah mengatakan kalimat itu. Hanya saja, dia tidak terlalu biasa untuk mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu.

-o-

Entah karena bosan atau apa, Atsushi duduk tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Dia duduk hanya beralaskan lantai keramik dingin. Duduk bersila dengan dua siku yang bertumpu pada pahanya, jari yang saling bertautan dan diletakan di bawah dagu. Matanya menyipit, menunggu momen di mana pintu akan berderit dan kaki seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Kakinya mulai bergerak-gerak tak sabaran, mulutnya bergerak tak keruan dan alisnya meliuk-liuk. Singkatnya—walaupun masih mungkin—Atsushi merindukan orang itu—Dazai, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Dazai? Mereka hanya hidup berdua.

Atsushi sudah tidak sanggup lagi duduk di depan televisi yang menyala. Remot di tangan, memindah-mindahkan saluran televisi tanpa henti. Tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilihat. Tidak punya tujuan. Bosan dan hampa.

Dalam hitungan mundur tiga, dua, satu bersamaan dengan denting jarum jam yang berputar positif, di hitungan ke satu knop bergerak memutar. Kemudian pintu perlahan terbuka dengan suara deritan pelan. Sepasang sepatu menyembul di balik pintu kemudian.

Sepasang mata itu tak dapat memungkiri kalau mereka mengikuti tinggi dari si pemilik sepatu. Sampai di wajah, bertemu dengan sepasang mata lainnya. Saling tatap dalam diam, menjalin ikatan tak terlihat. Jika saja terlihat, ada benang merah di antara mereka yang mengikat sangat kuat di salah satu jari kelingking masing-masing.

"Atsushi- _kun_ , kau menungguku?"  
"Dazai- _san_ , aku menunggumu."

Keduanya berkata bersamaan. Kemudian atmosfer canggung mengukung mereka selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya sebuah kurva menghadap ke atas berhasil terukir di wajah keduanya. Tak dapat memungkiri rasa bahagia yang membanjiri begitu melihat wajah yang lainnya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Dazai, "untuk semuanya." Pemuda itu tahu bahwa Atsushi mungkin tak mengerti apa arti dari kata _semuanya_. Begitu pula Atsushi yang mungkin tak mengerti apa yang telah dilewati Dazai hanya untuk melihat wajahnya.

Atsushi menunduk, matanya lurus menatap kaki-kaki mereka. "Ke mana saja kau seminggu ini? Sudah makan? Kalau belum, biarkan aku—"

.

.

.

Hup

.

.

.

"Izinkan aku melakukan ini sekarang."

.

.

.

Atsushi tak mengerti, tapi dia menurut. Dengan sengaja dia memendamkan dirinya lebih dalam di dalam pelukan hangat yang diterimanya. Demi menutupi wajahnya yang nyaris sama dengan buah pulm.

Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat, namun di lain sisi dia merasa amat nyaman dengan detak jantung yang abnormal itu. Mungkin, itu karena Dazai. Ya, _Dazai-lah penyebab semua ini terjadi_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Tak kusangka yang baca banyak ㅠㅠ /lap ingus/

Aku cuma bikin buat iseng, untuk muasin diriku sendiri aja dan ternyata banyak yang suka. Banyak yang jadiin ini fav, terus follow bahkan review-nya sampe angka 20! Ini FF dengan review paling banyak yang aku terima :") rasanya seneng banget. Selama aku nulis FF di FFn, angka review yang paling banyak aku dapet kalo gasalah ya 9 :") bahkan gasampe 10 lho. Terima kasih banyak untuk readers setia FF ini, aku bener-bener terharu ㅠㅠ

 **Yosh! Aku mau balesin review dulu**

 **Bakai Yamato:** Gak sekeren itu kok. Aduduh, makasih banget ya. Kita sama-sama butuh asupan kok

 **Miyu623:** AKU MAU MEREKA CIUMAN TITIK

 **Nozuki0107:** Hmm :/ spoiler ya, Dazai emang mafia kok. Soalnya aku kalo bikin FF selalu orientasi ke aslinya. Meskipun ini super OOC dan amburadul banget. Tapi, ya, sisanya, lihat sendiri ya :)

 **Shonenblume:** Sudah next lho yaa~

 **ackmikasa:** Aku juga butuh asupan kok~ dan ini sudah kulanjutkan

 **Ain:** Hubungan mereka akan semakin dalam, dan dalam sampe-eh udah deh ya.

 **kyunauzunami:** Syuudaaahhh~~

.

.

See you next Dazatsu moment!


	6. Aku menyukaimu

**#05**

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

DLDR and RnR!

* * *

.

Hujan di luar saat Dazai kembali. Terus mengguyur bumi hingga basah kuyup. Atsushi berdiri di dekat jendela, menyentuh kaca dingin dengan tangannya yang pucat. Menatap ke luar sana dengan wajah sendu, mungkin mengingat sesuatu di kepalanya.

Sementara Dazai duduk tak jauh, di atas sofa yang seperti _marshmallow_. Dengan secangkir cokelat panas di tangannya. "Atsushi- _kun_ , kemarilah. Kau ingin cokelat panas?" Dazai menawari dengan sebuah kurva di wajahnya.

Atsushi menggeleng pelan, tidak seperti Atsushi yang Dazai kenal. Lebih tepatnya, Dazai tak paham perasaan apa yang dirasakan Atsushi sekarang, di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Atsushi memasang wajah yang begitu sendu. Dia … tidak suka Atsushi menjadi semurung itu.

Kaki-kaki jenjang itu berjalan. Lantas berdiri di belakang pemuda yang lebih kecil. Mereka mematut pancaran diri di kaca berembun. Buram, dan tak jelas. Tangan Dazai perlahan dilingkarkan di pinggang Atsushi, tubuhnya membungkuk dan dia menaruh dagunya di atas bahu Atsushi. Pun Atsushi tak menolak perlakuan itu.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu, Atsushi- _kun_?" bisiknya pelan.

Atsushi mengangguk kecil. Takut-takut, malu-malu. "Aku tidak sengaja mengingat orang tuaku, Dazai- _san_." Atsushi menggumam pelan, perlahan bercerita tentang orang tuanya, pasangan Nakajima yang dibunuh dengan keji oleh Port Mafia.

Satu demi satu rangkaian diceritakan Atsushi. Di mana dia berlari dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Mendengar jeritan ibunya, dan teriakan ayahnya. Dia bersembunyi di sana entah berapa lama, dan tak tahu hari apa serta tanggal berapa saat dia ke luar dari lemari. Itu pun, ketika personel polisi datang dan membuka pintu lemari.

Naas, dia yang saat itu berusia 14 tahun melihat dengan jelas mayat ibunya yang tak berkepala dibawa masuk ke dalam kantung mayat. Begitu pula dengan ayahnya yang tak jelas bentuknya lagi.

Malam itu saat Port Mafia datang, entah dengan alasan apa mereka membunuh pasangan Nakajima. Atsushi hanya takut, melarikan diri, selamat dan hidup dalam kesengsaraan setelahnya. Malam itu, hujan deras dan petir bersahut-sahutan di udara.

.

 **BLAR!**

.

Guntur bergemuruh, petir bersahut-sahutan.

Mata itu terbuka lebar dan tubuh Atsushi limbung ke belakang. Pupilnya menciut, dan napasnya memburu. Atsushi tidak sadar kalau dia menimpa Dazai. Dia tak berteriak, tapi tubuhnya sempurna bergetar dengan hebat.

Dazai ikut terkejut. Dia merasakan getaran tubuh Atsushi, duduk di belakang tubuh Atsushi dan melingkarkan tangannya lebih dan lebih erat lagi. "Atsushi- _kun_ , Atsushi- _kun_ , Atsushi- _kun_ … tenang. Aku di sini. Aku di sini. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kau aman, aku yang akan melindungimu."

"Dazai- _san_ ," Atsushi meremat tangan Dazai yang melingkari pinggangnya, "aku takut. Demi apapun aku takut. Aku takut …." Kepalanya menunduk dengan dalam, menangis tanpa suara, menutupi wajahnya dengan poni.

.

.

.

 _Aku bodoh._

.

.

.

 _Aku benar-benar bodoh._

.

.

.

Dazai mengangkat kepala Atsushi, menghadapkannya dengan wajahnya.

.

.

.

Dazai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Atsushi. Membuat mata Atsushi kembali terbuka lebar. Kaget dan hangat. Keduanya sama-sama merasakan hal itu. Dazai tak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu, sementara Atsushi tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya.

Lumatan demi lumatan diterima Atsushi. Pemuda 18 tahun itu tak terpikirkan apapun lagi selain membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang diterimanya. Lidah mereka bersentuhan. Atsushi merasakan lidah Dazai menyentuh giginya, dan langit-langit rongga mulutnya.

.

.

.

 _Bibir Atsushi-_ kun _manis._

.

.

.

 _Bibir Dazai-_ san _hangat._

.

.

.

Mereka melepasan tautan itu, Atsushi menggerakkan bola matanya secara acak—Dazai pun begitu. Mereka gugup. Atsushi menggigit bibir bawahnya, sulit melupakan rasa yang baru saja dirasakannya.

Atsushi menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Dazai, sedikit memutar tubuhnya. Sementara Dazai mendekap tubuh Atsushi kuat-kuat. Mereka sama-sama menyembunyikan wajah sewarna buah pulm itu.

" _Arigatou_ , Dazai- _san_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ci—ciuman itu … aku tak dapat bohong …. Itu … itu membuatku tenang, dan aku merasa nya—nyaman."

" _Do_ — _douita_ , Atsushi- _kun_."

"Lain kali, kau boleh melakukannya lagi, Dazai- _san_. Aku tak keberatan."

Suara mereka kecil, hampir tak terdengar di tengah derasnya hujan. Tapi mereka masih dapat mendengar masing-masing. Wajah mereka semakin merah, dan masih belum dapat melepaskan diri dari posisi seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Dazai- _san_ aku … menyukaimu."

.

.

.

"Aku … ya, aku juga menyukaimu, Atsushi- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Perlahan tapi pasti, hubungan Dazai dan Atsushi akan ke tingkat yang lebih yabai bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan bagian 'anu' walaupun belum tau akan diawali sama konflik apa. Soal bagian crime-nya agak aku pending dulu :/ mungkin genre-nya harus aku ganti deh. Tadinya ini aja Crime/Romance, terus aku ganti jadi Romance/Crime karena romance lebih dominan. Nah, sekarang, karena crime-nya ikutan jadi minoritas gini, aku harus ganti ke genre apa? '-' masa Angst? Ya, aku tau sih judulnya Double Suicide, tapi aku aja gatau akhirnya mau aku apain -_- duhh saran donggg

Semakin ke sini, responnya semakin baik dan aku semakin bersemangat. Sayangnya, karena UAS kemaren, aku stuck ngetik di chapter 7 ;-; udah gitu sekarang aku lagi pekan remedial dan masih di tambah ada evaluasi OSN di Sabtu mendatang :( gaada waktu buat nulis. Padahal pengen nyelesaiin ini-itu. Tapi segak-ada-waktunya aku sih, masih aku usahain nulis wkwk. Ini aja harusnya aku lagi ngerjain remedian MTK Minat, MTK Wajib, dan Fisika hoho :"v sebodo amatlah. Nanti dulu. Aku lagi seneng gara-gara rame banget ini FF hehe xD

 **OHIYA** sekarang pemberitahuan untuk kalian, walaupun gaada sangkut-pautnya sama FF ini sih. Gini, komunitas wattpad-ku mau ngadain giveaway akhir tahun. Hadiahnya menggiurkan kok :) syaratnya gampang aja: follow IG, follow wattpad, dan add OA. Sementara itu, rincian giveaway masih belom bisa aku kasih tau. TAPI, kami ini komunitas yang base-nya Korean, so kali aja di sini ada yang suka Kpop/Kdrama kan. Silakan deh ikutan yaaa :)) bisa tanya-tanya ke id line _hanimexo_ atau silakan kepo-kepo di akun wattpad kami, Typeblind. Aku juga punya FF Kpop khususnya fandom EXO dan NCT di wattpad-ku dengan username yang sama dengan ini.

OK udah sampe ini celotehannya. Sekarang saatnya aku harus bales review!

.

.

.

 **Shiratorizawa:** Hwah! Ada Shiratorizawa aku nonton Haikyuu! juga dan Karasuno menang yeay! Btw ini sambil baca manga-nya wkwk /eeehh ganyambung. Kalo gak gantung gaseru kan ya :3 dan ini sudah dilanjut plus ada kissu!

 **Nozuki0107:** Aku tau ini gabakal cukup asupannya, SABAR YAAAA

 **Kagehoshi Nao:** Jawabannya adalah ... ada di chapter mendatang! Pastinya, Kunikida bakal jadi orang ketiga hohoho. Apa Akutagawa juga aku bikin orang keempat ya? Hmmz rahasia deh rahasia.

 **Bakai Yamato:** Gimana UAS IPA-nya? Kamu masih SMP ya :") duh enaknya yang IPA belum terpecah belah jadi bio, fis dan kim :") Ini lanjutan lho, matanya melek kan? Melek banget hehe xD

 **Kaizaki Hotaru:** Etto, sebenernya aku lebih suka dipanggil pake kun sih '-' but never mind. Aku seneng deh kalo akhirnya sider bisa komen juga :3 makasih banyak yaaa

 **Rikka:** Semanis yang bikin ya xD rate M itu karena ada chapter mendatang, mungkin 10 atau 12 yang isinya 'anu' /eh kok spoiler

.

.

.

Okay, enough for today!

See ya next Dazatsu moment!


	7. Perasaan macam apa ini?

**#06**

.

.

.

 _Perasaan macam apa ini?_

.

DLDR and RnR!

* * *

.

Senin pagi begitu canggung bagi mereka berdua. Atsushi tetap menyeduhkan secangkir kopi, dan menyiapkan dua porsi sarapan seperti biasanya. Tersenyum dengan canggung begitu membawa dua piring roti panggang, dilengkapi _bacon_ dan telur mata sapi.

Lalu setelah selesai dengan sarapan, Atsushi menaruh dua kotak yang dibungkus kain dengan rapi. "Ini bekal. Satu untukku, satu lagi untuk Dazai- _san_. Pastikan memakannya saat jam makan siang, jangan telat! Lalu jangan lupa dihabiskan." Itu pesan Atsushi bersamaan dengan memasukkan bungkusan miliknya ke dalam tas, lantas mencangklongkan tas itu di bahunya.

"Kau … bangun jam berapa?" Dazai bertanya dengan polos, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena bingung.

"Oh itu," Atsushi menggantung kalimatnya sebentar, "mungkin sekitar jam setengah empat sampai jam empat pagi tadi." Dia mengatakan itu dengan gamblang. Tersenyum sediki lantas berusaha melarikan diri dari hadapan Dazai. _Sebenarnya, Atsushi sama sekali tak tertidur karena Dazai._

Pemuda itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Atsushi, menarik Atsushi untuk mendekat. "Setidaknya, ucapkan sesuatu padaku kalau ingin pergi." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Atsushi sehingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter.

" _Ittekimasu_ …," Atsushi berkata dengan pelan. Wajahnya menunduk ke dalam, tak berani berhadapan dengan Dazai dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Dazai tersenyum, kemudian menaikkan kepalanya beberapa sentimeter. _Chu_! Memberi sebuah kecupan hangat pagi hari di dahi Atsushi—bibirnya bertemu dengan poni dan dahi Atsushi. " _Itterashai_ ," Dazai membalas, "aku janji akan menghabiskan bekal ini dan memakannya tepat waktu, _hihi_." Nyengir dengan bangganya.

Sedangkan Atsushi bergerak patah-patah bak robot. Memakai sepatunya dnegan cara yang aneh dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen dengan rasa gugup yang semakin memuncak.

-o-

"Nakajima, perhatikan ke depan."

"Baik _Sensei_."

.

"Daripada kau melamun, sebaiknya kaukerjakan soal di papan tulis, Nakajima."

"Apa?—maksudku, ya—eh—tidak. Maaf, saya belum mengerti."

.

"Nakajima, jangan melamun di jam pelajaranku!"

"Ha? Ya—eh, baik _Sensei_."

.

"Nakajima- _kun_ , apa kau sakit? Perlu ke UKS? Di kelas ini ada anggota komite kesehatan? Tolong antar Nakajima- _kun_ ke ruang kesehatan! Aku tidak mau ada yang pingsan di jam pelajaranku!"

"Aku tidak sakit sama sekali, _Sensei_."

.

.

.

Atsushi memegang tas-nya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak pernah ditegur sebanyak itu dalam satu hari. Ini merupakan hari terburuk selama yang dia ketahui. Tapi tidak terlalu buruk ketika dia membuka pintu, membisikkan _aku pulang_ dengan pelan karena takut Dazai tak ada di rumah. Tapi Dazai duduk di atas sofa empuk itu dan tersenyum lebar.

" _Okaerinasai_." Pemuda itu tidak mengenakan pakaian santainya. Atsushi sibuk menebak-nebak apa Dazai baru pulang kerja atau dia baru ada urusan, atau … otak Atsushi terlalu sempit untuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

Atsushi melepas sepatunya. "Kau sudah pulang, Dazai- _san_." Dia berkata begitu, masih memegangi tali tasnya. "Biasanya kau belum pulang, apa pekerjaanmu selesai lebih cepat?" kemudian dia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Dazai mengangguk-angguk. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu," katanya, "aku mau mengajakmu pergi belanja dan bertemu dengan temanku yang waktu itu kuceritakan." Setelah berkata demikian, tak ada alasan bagi Atsushi untuk membantah. Sementara itu Dazai hanya duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki di atas sofa merah nan empuk itu.

Tak lama Atsushi kembali lengkap dalam balutan mantelnya. Lantas Dazai langsung menarik tangan Atsushi dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Pernah melihatku membawa mobil? Hari ini akan kuperlihatkan caraku mengendarai mobil."

"Dazai- _san_ ," Atsushi berhenti berjalan. Menahan tangan Dazai dengan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dazai menoleh tak mengerti ke arah Atsushi. "Jangan lakukan percobaan bunuh diri untuk saat ini. Pokoknya jangan."

Dazai menarik tangannya, kemudian mengusak rambut Atsushi pelan. "Tidak akan, aku janji."

-o-

Sementara itu di sisi lain, seorang pemuda jangkung berulang kali melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, lalu berpindah pada buku catatannya. "Dazai telat 1 menit 20 detik." Setelah mengatakan hal yang begitu detail, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Dazai Osamu berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan melambai-lambai.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kunikida- _kun_." Dazai mengambil duduk di depan pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Kunikida. "Jadi, aku telat berapa lama?" seperti biasa, dia melontarkan pertanyaan untuk menggoda Kunikida.

Kunikida Doppo melihat ke belakang Dazai, memperhatikan pemuda _pendek_ yang kemudian duduk di samping Dazai. "Kau telat 1 menit 40 detik," jawab Kunikida. "Jadi," katanya kemudian, "dia yang ingin kau kenalkan padaku?"

"Ya," Dazai mengangguk, kemudian Dazai menepuk punggung pemuda yang bersamanya—Atsushi. "Perkenalkan dirimu, Atsushi- _kun_. Jangan lupa dengan alamat sekolahmu. Kunikida- _kun_ ini temanku yang guru matematika itu, dia akan membantumu."

Satu detik … dua detik … tiga detik ….

Atsushi menggerakkan bola matanya abstrak, dia gugup karena belum pernah melihat wajah kaku Kunikida sebelumnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Namaku Nakajima Atsushi, _ano_ … Kunikida- _san_. Aku tinggal dengan Dazai- _san_ karena beberapa alasan, dan sekolahku …." Setelahnya Atsushi bercerita tentang sekolahnya.

Belum pernah Kunikida menemukan pemuda yang begitu canggung sebelumnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Kemudian dia tersentak, namun tak lama tangan Kunikida mengangkat demi membetulkan kacamatanya. Dia belum pernah tahu perasaan jenis apa yang bergemuruh di dadanya begitu melihat wajah Atsushi yang tertutup poni.

.

.

.

 _Perasaan macam apa ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Jadi, ceritanya kemaren aku cek review, cuma aja 32 kan. Terus aku cek pagi tadi eh nambah jadi 34. Akhirnya aku cek barusan dan ternyata :'v demi apa ada 42 :'v aku kaget banget lho. Seumur-umur, ini karya yang banyak mendapat review hehe xD aku seneng banget. Makasih banyak untuk kalian semua ya. Aku menghargai review, fav dan follow kalian. Sampe terhura gini :"

Tapi kalo boleh jujur, aku agak frustate gitu karena AKU KETINGGALAN EPISODE BSD S2 HUAAAAAA QAQ I CANT BELIEVE AKU GAK NGIKUTIN SESUAI WAKTUNYA. Salahin Haikyuu! /ditendang Kageyama/dihina Tsuki/ QAQ)/ aku bahkan ninggalin episode Natsume Yuujinchou, Watashi ga Motete Dousunda, dan Udon no Kuni no Kiniro Kemari juga QAQ bahkan aku gak nonton MAMA TTTTATTTT aku sedih banget karena ninggalin semua yang aku sayang duh ;-; ini semua salah remed! Kenapa harus ada remed? KENAPAA?

Ok. Mulai ganyambung. Intinya, sekarang aku pengen borong anime. Pengen puasin hasrat aku. MAU LIAT OTPQUUUUU

.

.

.

 **Now time to balesin review**

.

 **Bakai Yamato:** Mereka memang kissu ._. terima kasih idenya /.\ tapi bagian itu sudah kuselesaikan dengan baik hohoho '^')b

 **Nozuki0107:** Konfliknya, aku masukin orang ketiga hohoho :v apakah Kunikida akan jadi pengganggu? Gatau deh ya. Aku aja masih bingung wkwk. Aku bersyukur akhirnya bisa munculin Kunikida setelah chapternya sebanyak ini :'v sampe review 2x, pasti gasabar ya? Tenang, aku gapernah php kok kalo soal FF

 **Shiratorizawa:** Udah dong '3' bilangin sono, emangnya aku takut apa sama Ushiwaka. Aku kan punya Daichi wee

 **kyunazunami:** Aku tak mengerti tapi terimakasih sudah review /nangis terhura

 **Kaizaki Hotaru:** Sebenernya, aku baru jadiin Kunikida sebagai orang ketiga ._.v dan Odasaku … aku belom kepikiran mau munculin dia ._.v aku cuma kepikiran sama Akutagawa dan Chuuya ._.v

 **Kerak Telor:** Aku laper -_- but, yea /siapin matras/ ati-ati jatohnya ya :)

 **sesama remed:** Aku udah selesai dan fisikanya nyontek BAHAHAHAHAA xD

 **U-chaaaan:** Aku lebih suka pake kun daripada san '-' tapi aku cewek kok. Hehe. Santai, aku buat ini tuh karena kekurangan asupan juga. FF DAZATSU LANGKA BANGET KAN YA YA YA YA? MAKANYA ITUUUU untuk mewujudkan momen Dazatsu seperti yang aku mau maka aku buat FF ini.

 **Quite:** Polos banget ya? Maaf ya, aku gapernah kissu jadi ya gitu deh :'v karya itu kan cerminan dari penulisnya :'v

 **FujiAoiAomineSuki:** Haloo '-')/ makasih untuk marathon review-nya yang berhasil bikin aku kaget. Iya, FF Dazatsu itu langka. Justru banyakan Dazai sama Chuuya yang momennya (menurutku) sedikit. Bahkan DaAku aja kalah ckckck. Tapi dari awal sih aku udah berlayar di kapal Dazatsu dan akan melestarikan pair ini '-')9 Oh ya, aku lebih suka dipanggil pake kun daripada san ._.v

.

.

.

enough for now  
See ya next Dazatsu moment!

.

.

.

 **SPOILER  
GAUSAH BACA KALO GAMAU**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adegan _terlarang_ akan muncul di chapter 8-9.

.

See ya!


	8. Bisa dikatakan orangitu adalah kekasihku

**#07**

.

.

.

"Bisa dikatakan orang itu adalah kekasihku."

.

DLDR and RnR!

Please read Author's Note till the end

* * *

.

Jemarinya diketuk-ketukan di atas stir. Tepat setelah jam mengajarnya selesai, Kunikida meluncur ke sekolah Atsushi sesuai kesepakatannya dengan Dazai. Berkali-kali matanya melirik pada gerbang ke luar, tapi tak menemukan sosok Atsushi di manapun.

Tak lama dia melihat kepala yang sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Kunikida membuka kaca jendela dan mengeluarkan kepalanya. "Di sini, Atsushi!" dia melambai sedikit. Kemudian menutup kaca jendela lagi.

Sementara Atsushi tersenyum begitu melihat wajah Kunikida. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping Kunikida. "Maafkan aku," katanya seraya memasang sabuk pengaman, "aku habis piket tadi. Apa kau lama menunggu, Kunikida- _san_?" Atsushi kemudian bertanya.

"Tidak," untuk pertama kalinya Kunikida berbohong.

Atsushi menghela napas mendengarnya, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku pikir tadi aku sangat lama di dalam." Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan itu bukan senyuman canggung seperti yang pertama Kunikida lihat.

Bila dihitung-hitung, sudah banyak senyuman yang Kunikida lihat dengan sepasang matanya. Namun, dia belum pernah melihat seorang pemuda dapat tersenyum semanis itu. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, kemudian kembali memandang lurus ke jalan.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Ke mana?"

"Apartemenku."

-o-

Atsushi kembali melihat apartemen besar selain milik Dazai. Mungkin, memang tak sebesar milik Dazai, tapi menurut Atsushi, apartemen Kunikida juga besar. "Kunikida- _san_ , apa kau tinggal sendirian juga?" tanyanya dengan polos seraya melepas sepatunya.

Sementara Kunikida sudah lebih dulu masuk, membuat secangkir kopi untuknya. Namun dia tidak tahu apa yang akan diminum oleh Atsushi, kopi sama sekali tak mungkin untuk Atsushi.

"Kalau kau sudah membuka sepatumu, duduk saja di sofa." Kunikida berteriak dari dapur. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Atsushi.

Atsushi duduk di sofa, dan dia menaruh tasnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan buku matematika. Sesuai yang dikatakan Dazai, Kunikida yang akan membantunya dalam pelajaran matematika.

Pemuda jangkung itu kembali, membawa secangkir kopi dan sebotol besar jus lengkap dengan gelasnya. Matanya melihat tumpukan buku milik Atsushi, kemudian mengambil duduk tepat di samping Atsushi, "Biar kutebak, menurutmu, matematika pasti sangat sulit."

"Seperti itulah," Atsushi nyengir tanggung. Atsushi membuka bukunya, "Boleh aku bertanya tentang PR-ku? Sejujurnya, aku tak mengerti saat gurunya mengajar materi ini."

Kunikida mencoret-coret kertas di samping Atsushi, tapi tubuh Kunikida terlalu besar sehingga menghalangi jarak pandang Atsushi. "Bagaimana? Mengerti?" sekonyong-konyong Kunikida berkata demikian.

Kedua alis pucat itu bertemu, menggeleng. Kemudian dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Atsushi memasuki celah antara kedua tangan Kunikida, dan duduk di antara dua kaki jenjang yang terbuka itu. "Sekarang kelihatan." Atsushi berkata dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Untuk sekali itu, Kunikida merasakan rongga dadanya bergemuruh secara tak keruan. "Atsushi—"

"Whoa, aku tak tahu soal ini bisa menjadi semudah ini. _Arigatou_ Kuni—"

Atsushi menghentikan kalimatnya secara mendadak. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan tak tahu kalau wajah mereka akan bertemu dan berjarak sedekat itu. Atsushi kembali memalingkan wajahnya, menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Atsushi," Kunikida kembali membuka suaranya, "kurasa kita harus melanjutkan ke nomor selanjutnya."

" _Ano_ … nomor 2, Kunikida- _san_."

-o-

Dazai memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya. Dia duduk di balik meja kerja, tapi tak ada apapun yang dapat dikerjakan. Hari itu, dia menunggu sebuah pekerjaan untuk dikerjakan. Karena belakangan ini, Mori Ougai—si Bos Mafia itu tidak memberinya pekerjaan.

"Akan menyenangkan kalau kita bisa mengerjakan sesuatu 'kan, Akutagawa?" Dazai bertanya pada pemuda di depannya, yang duduk di atas sofa hitam dalam ruangan yang remang-remang itu.

Akutagawa tak mengangguk, tak juga menggeleng, dan tak menjawab. Dia tidak membalas apapun yang dikatakan Dazai. "Bisakah kau berhenti bicara, Dazai- _san_?" akhirnya dia menyahuti dengan wajah yang datar—dan tanpa alis tersebut. "Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri."

"Oh iya," Dazai memandang menerawang melalui langit-langit yang sudah kusam, "aku bisa bunuh diri. Tapi dia pasti akan khawatir kalau aku tidak pulang." Punggungnya bersandar ke sandaran, dan kursi beroda itu bergerak mundur sedikit.

Inginnya, Akutagawa menautkan alis, namun dia tidak punya. Matanya mendelik heran pada Dazai. "Dia? Setahuku kau tinggal sendirian," untuk kali itu tubuh Akutagawa berputar untuk melihat Dazai.

Pemuda itu nyengir seraya menuang anggur merah lagi ke gelasnya. "Akhir-akhir ini," perkataannya diselingi satu tenggakan anggur, "aku tinggal bersama seseorang. Bisa dikatakan orang itu adalah kekasihku. Dia mengatakan dia menyukaiku, dan aku menyukainya juga."

" _Puh_ ," pintu berkerit bersamaan dengan suara tawa seseorang. Akutagawa dan Dazai melihat ke arah orang itu. "Kekasih? Belum. Kau harusnya mengatakan apakah orang itu bersedia atau tidak menjadi kekasihmu. Kalau belum seperti itu, berarti belum."

"Tahu apa kau? Memangnya kau pernah punya kekasih, Chuuya?" Dazai bertanya degan sengit.

Sementara di antara mereka, Akutagawa, hanya menggendikkan bahu. Dia tak ingin ikut campur dalam adu mulut _partner in crime_ yang kadang tak ada habisnya. Lebih baik tak diacuhkan daripada ikut bertengkar tentang sesuatu yang tdak penting.

Pelipis Nakahara Chuuya saat itu juga berkedut kesal. "Dengar ya, walaupun aku belum pernah punya kekasih, tapi pengetahuanku lebih luas daripada kau. Dazai, yang kau tahu itu hanya bunuh diri saja 'kan?" Chuuya membalas dengan sinis. Tak suka direndahkan.

Dazai mengangguk-angguk, "Benar juga." Alisnya terangkat, dan bibirnya tersenyum lebih sinis daripada Chuuya. "Tapi kau tidak tahu kalau kami sudah berciuman di bibir 'kan? Nah, karena itu dia kukatakan kekasihku."

Bukan hanya Chuuya yang kaget, bahkan Akutagawa yang berperan sebagai pendengar setia pun kaget mendengar pernyataan itu. Terdengar konyol, namun Dazai serius tentang hal itu.

.

.

.

 _Satu_

.

.

.

 _Dua_

.

.

.

 _Tiga_

.

.

.

"AAPPPAAAA!?"

.

.

.

"Seperti itulah."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Selamat datang pada Nakahara Chuuya :3 kalo gasalah aku pernah munculin Akutagawa sebelumnya, bahkan sebelum Kunikida. Wkwk. Aku gajamin bakal jadi cinta segi berapa. Jujur, aku emang seneng fokusin di Dazatsu aja.

Btw, boleh ya cuap-cuap soal episode 11-12 BSD S2?

DEMI APA AKU NGAKAK SAMPE HAMPIR NANGIS PAS PEMBUKAAN EPISODE 11 FAKH! Entah kenapa aku ngerasa Dazai kurang ajar banget karena udah nge-PHP-in Akutagawa sampe segitunya :'v kasian sih, tapi kok ya ngakak. Pas Akutagawa nyambung, "Dazai- _san_!" eh abis itu cuma ada buyi tut tut tut. Sampe guling-guling aku :'v (aku gak bohong lho. Aku langsung kayak rolling thunder gitu dari posisi tiduran wkwk. Eh rolling thunder keluarnya di Haikyuu! deng).

Terus dilanjut duet Akutsushi (demi ini singkatannya kocak), dan itu keren bangettt :3 aku tak menyangka tubuh Akutagawa seramping itu /G. Bahkan menurut Dazai, duet mereka ngalahin Double Black Dachuu kaaan (demi apa yang di-pair sama Dazai nama couple-nya kocak. Dazatsu, Dachuu, DaAku-mah apa atuh /GGGG).

Adegan Eps 12 yang paling bikin aku ngakak itu waktu Dazai nyentuh pundak Akutagawa, terus Akutagawa dipuji gitu. ABIS ITU AKUTAGAWA JATOH DAN PINGSAN ANJIR! Mana sebelumnya pake ada air mata lagi. LOL dia kayak fangirl yang ketemu idolanya. KAYAK AKU KALO KETEMU EXO-NCT SECARA LANGSUNG WAKAKAK xD aku sampe mikir, segitu cintanya kah Akutagawa sama Dazai?

Dan yang paling ngelesin itu ya jelas pas tulisan 'see you' itu. FAKH BANGET DAH AH.

Endingnya tuh kayak pengen ngebuat Atsushi-Kyouka canon :") tapi bagiku, selamanya Dazatsu.

Btw, episode-episode ini tuh kayak ngebuat **teori ending** BSD jelas. At least, for me sih.

 **Di eding pertama** waktu judul lagunya Namae o Yobu yo (yang jujur aku suka banget sama lagu ini), bisa kita liat kalo Akutagawa itu sendirian terus. Sementara Atsushi berapa kali sama Dazai. Menurutku, alur ending ini diambil dari sudut pandang Akutagawa. Soalnya kan kepala Atsushi sampe dipegang Dazai tuh, menurut Akutagawa kan Atsushi udah diakui sama Dazai. Sementara tangan Dazai gak sampe ke kepala Akutagawa karena menurutnya sendiri Dazai belom ngakuin dia. Di ending ini Akutagawa kayak nyesek banget part-nya.

Sementara itu, **di ending kedua** yang lagunya Kaze ga Fuku Machi, ini lebih kayak sudut pandang Atsushi. Perban Dazai itu kayak perumpaman dari pengakuan Dazai. Atsushi akhirnya tau perasaan Akutaga kayak gimana. Makanya digambarin Akutagawa cuma megang perban bentaran kan. Itu karena menurut Atsushi, Akutagawa gak sadar kalo sebenernya dia udah diakui sama Dazai. Sementara Atsushi udah megang perban itu dan fine aja. Terus sampe ke tangan Dazai yang akhirnya menyentuh kepala Akutagawa. Itu jelas banget soal Dazai yang akhirnya ngakuin Akutagawa sampe doi pingsan gitu waks :'v DAN AKU GATAU KENAPA musti ada gambar Akutagawa yang gapake baju dan _anu_ -nya gaada kayak titan lol. Itu ngegambarin jurus baru yang kita belom pernah liat itu lhooo yang armor. Plus, ada juga penggambaran duet Akutsushi.

Aduh panjang banget :'v maaf ya jadi ngocehin DaAku gini. Sebenernya, DaAku itu OTP keduaku setelah Dazatsu barengan sama Kunitsushi sih. Seneng aja akhirnya aku bisa mengerti suatu teori (walaupun masih menurutku doang sih), soalnya teori kambek EXO dan debut NCT gapernah bisa aku mengerti -_- oke deh, sekian dulu cuitanku. Soalnya chapter-chapter depan aku gabakal banyak ngomong (kayaknya).

.

AKU JUGA MAU BALESIN REVIEW

.

 **Ushijima Rio:** Daichi itu tipe pertamaku, tipe kedua itu Suga :3 lah salah fandom kayaknya kita. Aku juga bikin FF Haikyuu! lho ngomong-ngomong hehe. Aduh, Kunikida di sini belom banyak muncul. Dua chapter depan juga munculnya belom banyak. Aku mau fokusin kerjaannya Dazai dulu.

 **FujiAoiAomineSuki:** Namamu ribet :'v aku udah update cepet. Mau aku kebut karena beberapa alasan sih. Aku juga mau ngilangin pojok balesan review untuk dua chapter kedepan karena bener-bener mau fast update. DAN aku tak menerima ketjupan kecuali dari hasbu ok :'v

 **Kaizaki Hotaru:** Kuni suka Sushi? Ya emang sih '-' mau kubikin Atsushi harem tapi kayaknya gajadi deh :'v aku bingung ini juga :'v

 **Bakai Yamato:** Tinggal nunggu rapot huhu T^T aku gak ngikutin banyak-banyak hehe, tekor di kuota. Tapi aku juga tertarik sama 3 itu sih, nunggu end dulu akunya. Kalo segilima aku angkat tangan yaaa

.

* * *

.

 **OHYA**

Chapter 8 dan chapter 9 akan diupdate barengan.

Senin, 19 Desember 2016 (kayaknya)

Dan tanpa pojok balesan review.

Tanggal 23 Desember itu aku pengambilan rapot. Keluargaku bikin rencanya mau pulkam ke Bengkulu. Karena ke sana aku harus ngelewatin dua hutan (kalo gasalah) dan karena itu bener-bener kampung, jadi gak ada sinyal dan listrik buruk juga. Jadi aku gamungkin bisa ngetik di laptop ini dan gamungkin akses internet. Aku seneng sih, itung-itung puasa sosmed, puasa bias, puasa anime, dan nikmatin main di hutan dan pantai. Nikmatin kebebasan tanpa gadget itu juga asik banget. Tapi sih, bisa jadi karena aku gak ngetik, aku bakal nulis manual dan setelah sampe Jakarta baru aku ketik ulang. Tinggal keputusanku aja gimana. Jadi, kemungkinan Januari aku baru bisa lanjut. Lama sih, tapi aku harap kalian sabar ya. Setelah itu aku update seperti biasa lagi.

Btw, pada punya LINE kan? Mau bikin grup gak :) bikin yuk, Kapal Dazatsu gitu. Aku pengen banget ngumpul sama readers-ku. Kalo kalian mau sih. Kalo gak ya gapapa. Chat berdua juga seru hehe xD ID LINE-ku hanimexo (kalo kalian cermat, itu dari nama aku-anime-EXO wkwk). Kita ngumpul dan chat bareng yuk. Barangkali kalo aku lagi buntu kalian bisa bantu aku :") kalian juga bisa free request kok. Aku beneran bakal ramein kapal ini!

.

.

.

.

.

See ya next Dazatsu moment!

.

Sign,  
Khairunnisa Han


	9. Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur bersama

**#08**

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur bersama."

" **Aku milikmu."**

.

DLDR

Please read author's note till the end.

* * *

.

Selama perjalan pulang, Dazai tak berhenti berpikir akan berakhir seperti apa pekerjaan yang akan dilakukannya. Chuuya datang ke ruangannya karena membawa kabar tentang pekerjaan, dan mereka berdua harus pergi. Dazai juga sudah meminta Akutagawa tetap di Yokohama dan memberinya misi mengintai seseorang selama dia pergi nanti.

Selain itu, dia masih memikirkan bagaimana jika Atsushi tahu tentang pekerjaannya? Akankah Atsushi membencinya jika dia tahu? Terlebih jika tahu kemungkinan yang sangat besar itu. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan kotor yang Dazai kerjakan, sampai tak mengingat setiap nyawa yang dihilangkannya.

Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit melalui kaca mobil yang berembun karena hujan. Kakinya terus menginjak pedal gas, dia tahu seberapa benci Atsushi dengan hujan. Meskipun dia juga tahu kalau Kunikida masih bersama dengan Atsushi.

Dazai benci mengakuinya, tapi mungkin saja itu bukan sekedar perasaan suka. Bibir dan jantungnya tak dapat berbohong soal itu.

Atsushi adalah pengecualian terbesar yang pernah Dazai lakukan.

Dazai tidak pernah pulang tepat waktu, kecuali setelah ada Atsushi.

Dazai tidak pernah menjadi baik pada orang, kecuali pada Atsushi.

Dazai tak pernah merasakan jatuh hati, kecuali pada Atsushi.

-o-

Di seberang sana, Kunikida kembali mengantarkan Atsushi ke apartemen milik Dazai. Di depan pintu apartemen itu mereka berjumpa terakhir hari di hari itu. Kunikida menghela napasnya, "Kuharap kau belajar lebih baik lagi, Bocah." Dia mendengus, terlihat tidak suka. Tapi memang begitu sifatnya.

"Kunikida- _san_ , apa pekerjaanmu guru matematika?"

"Bukan—"

Atsushi bingung. Kalau bukan guru matematika lalu apa? Karena menurut Atsushi, Kunikida mengajar beratus-ratus kali lebih mudah daripada gurunya di sekolah. Walaupun pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya memanggilnya ' _Bocah_.'

"Itu pekerjaanku yang dulu. Sekarang aku detektif."

"Ha?" Atsushi tidak mengerti, tapi tangan Kunikida mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kaki-kaki jenjang itu berjalan cepat. Dia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelah jantungnya berpacu tak karuan. "Ada apa denganku?" Kunikida menatap langit yang menangis melalui kaca mobil, bingung dengan keadaannya sendiri.

Sementara Atsushi di sana, duduk di atas kursi untuk menunggu Dazai pulang. Sudah pukul 10 malam, dan Dazai belum pulang. Biasanya, pukul 10 Dazai sudah ada di dalam apartemen.

-o-

 **BLAR!**

 **BLAR!**

Guntur bersahut-sahutan, dan hati Dazai kalut tiba-tiba. Tangan kirinya memegang stir mobil dan tangan kanannya menekan _speed dial_ menuju nomor Kunikida. "Kunikida, kau masih bersama Atushi- _kun_?" dia bertanya dengan nada panik.

" _Tidak_ ," Kunikida menyahut di seberang sana, " _dia sudah kuantar pulang. Memangnya kenapa?_ "

"Gawat," dia menutup sambungannya dan Kunikida di ujung sana bingung. Dazai ingin memacu mobilnya lebih kencang lagi, tapi sayangnya jalanan licin karena air hujan.

Tubuh Dazai gemetar begitu membayangkan wajah pucat Atsushi yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan. Kaki-kaki itu berlari begitu memarkirkan mobil di dalam _basement_. Dia tidak sabar untuk menunggu _lift_ dan memilih berlari melalui tangga darurat.

Pintu apartemen dibantingnya begitu sampai, dan ditutup dengan keras. Dia benar-benar menemukan Atsushi yang berwajah pucat, dan memeluk lututnya yang menekuk dan gemetar.

"Atsushi- _kun_ ," Dazai menghampiri tubuh itu, dan mulai membenamkan tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. "Aku di sini, jadi jangan takut. Aku ada di sini. Aku janji, aku janji aku akan melindungimu."

Atsushi membalas pelukan itu, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Dazai. "Aku takut, Dazai- _san_. Aku pikir kau tidak datang. Aku sangat takut." Suaranya bergetar, dan dia hampir menangis.

Kedua tangan yang lebih besar itu menangkup pipi Atsushi, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dazai mengulangi apa yang pernah dilakukannya. Sebuah lumatan kecil, kemudian lidah yang bertaut untuk menghilangkan ketakutan Atsushi. Metode itu berhasil lagi.

Dazai menempelkan dahi mereka, dan matanya menyelam masuk ke dalam mata Atsushi. "Apa kau berani tidur sendirian malam ini?" Dazai bertanya, dan dijawab sebuah gelengan. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur bersama."

Mata Atsushi membulat kaget, dia kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Dazai. Meski berusaha menyembunyikan wajah yang bersemu itu, Dazai tahu lewat ceruk lehernya bahwa wajah Atsushi benar-benar panas.

Mungkin pemuda yang lebih mungil itu menjawab malu-malu, tapi dia benar-benar mengangguk dan Dazai masih merasakannya.

-o-

Dazai menepuk ranjang di bagian depannya, "Sini." Dia meminta Atsushi untuk duduk di depannya, dan Atsushi menurut meski tak mengerti. Pemuda 22 tahun itu menyeringai menang. Tubuhnya beranjak dari depan Atsushi, menjadi ke belakang Atsushi.

" _Daijoubu_ ," bisikan pelan itu tepat di telinga Atsushi, dibarengi dengan hembusan napas halus yang menggelitik tengkuk. Tangan Dazai melingkar di sekitar pinggang Atsushi yang jelas-jelas lebih kecil darinya.

Wajah Atsushi perlahan tapi pasti memerah, matanya tak berhenti bergerak antara takut, bingung, cemas, dan entahlah apa lagi. "Dazai- _san_ , apa yang— _akh_!" Atsushi melepaskan sebuah teriakan halus akibat bibir Dazai menyentuh lekukan lehernya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Dazai sibuk dengan leher Atsushi—menciuminya dengan _lembut_. "Untuk waktu yang kita habiskan," Dazai memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "aku menyukaimu. Kali ini, aku ingin mengklaim bahwa kau adalah **milikku** , Dazai Osamu." Lidahnya mendekati daun terlinga Atsushi, dan memberi jilatan ringan.

" _Akh_ …." Atsushi tidak tahu harus menerima, atau menolak. Tapi rasanya, dia sendiri tak dapat menolak. "Dazai- _san_ , aku … aku … **milikmu**." Begitu katanya, dengan sebuah senyuman malu-malu.

Dazai memutar tubuh Atsushi menghadapnya, bukan menyeringai melainkan tersenyum tulus. "Kalau begitu, **aku juga milikmu** , Atsushi- _kun_." Tidak ada yang dilakukannya lagi, hasratnya menguap seiring pernyataan Atsushi dikeluarkan.

"Kau … aku?"

"Ya!"

Tubuh Atsushi mendekat, dia memberanikan diri untuk bukan sekedar tubuh saja yang dekat, melainkan juga wajah. Hidung mereka saling berentuhan, dan senyuman Atsuhi mencerminkan sebuah kegembiraan yang besar.

.

 _Chu_.

.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Dazai. Ringan, segar, dan jelas. Kecupan tulus tanpa dibuat-buat dari bibir Atsushi. Dazai tidak pernah berekspektasi akan mendapat kecupan secepat ini.

.

" _Arigatou_ , Dazai- _san_."

.

Dazai juga tidak pernah berekspektasi akan melakukan hal-hal secepat ini. Kecupan ringan nan segar dari Atsushi tadi membuka matanya, bahwa sesuatu itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah setelah pergi bekerja, Dazai akan pulang dengan selamat, atau mati seperti keinginannya.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya menimpa tubuh Atsushi.

.

.

.

"Izinkan aku, Atsushi- _kun_."

.

.

.

" _Ii yo_ , Dazai- _san_."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

 **Author's note:**

HWAH! Gils akhirnya update haha xD maaf ya dibagian itu langsung aku potong. Tapi sesuai janji aku, dua chapter bakal dipost barengan. Hehe xD sementara chapter 10 masih dalam proses.

Ohiya, masa aku gabisa liat review :( jadi review terakhir itu milik Bakai Yamato di chapter 6 (bagian ke-7 soalnya ada prolog dulu kan), tanggal 17 Des. Ada yang ngerti gak? Tolong doongg :( terus FF aku yang judulnya Sesuatu yang Tidak Dapat Dimiliki Manusia juga gabisa aku liat review-nya. Padahal aku dapet notifikasinya di email. Ih aku gangerti deh :(


	10. xxxAku milikmuxxx (eksplisit)

**#09**

.

.

.

xxx

.

 **WARNING!**

 **R-18  
**.

DLDR

* * *

.

"A-aw, gigiku!" Atushi mengeluh saat giginya teratuk dengan gigi Dazai. Kemudian dia tersenyum canggung, "Maaf, aku masih pemula." Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang sewarna buah pulm. Kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, dan tangannya yang berada di dada Dazai meremat pelan kaus yang dikenakan Dazai.

Dazai terkekeh pelan mendengar kata maaf itu. "Aku juga masih pemula," namun Dazai menghentikannya setelah itu. Menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Atsushi, tak memungkiri bahwa warna wajah mereka sama. "Atsushi- _kun_ ," tak berapa lama Dazai berbisik pelan, "bolehkah aku melanjutkannya? Kalau tidak juga—"

Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu mengangguk kecil, memotong dialog Dazai. Membuat Dazai menurunkan kepalanya; mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit kecil leher Atsushi. Kemudian menghirup aroma Atsushi dalam-dalam. Degub jantungnya begitu hebat, namun dia tetap melanjutkannya.

"Dazai- _san_ …."

Tangan Dazai menurunkan kemeja Atsushi, membuka pundak Atsushi. Kemudian matanya fokus menatap dada Atsushi dengan mata terpesona. " _Pink_!" dia tidak tahu kalau dia akan begitu tertarik dengan warna _nipple_ Atsushi.

"Dazai- _san_ , jangan dilihat saja. Aku malu." Atsushi menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Dazai yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka. Namun di saat itu juga Atsushi tahu kalau Dazai sama malunya dengan dia. Atsushi dapat mendengar degub jantung Dazai dengan jelas.

Dazai melempar tubuh Atsushi ke atas ranjang, kemudian menindihnya. Kemudian dua jarinya menjepit _nipple_ kanan Atsushi, sementara lidahnya pergi ke sebelah kiri. Malam ini, Dazai benar-benar mencicipi seluruh tubuh Atsuhi.

" _Gyah_! Dazai- _san_! _N-ahn_."

"Caramu memanggil namaku itu sangat seksi, Atsushi- _kun_." Dazai berkata pelan, lalu menjilat daun telinga Atsushi. Membuat tubuh Atsushi bergetar, dan bibirnya mengelukan nama Dazai sekali lagi.

Mereka bertukar posisi lagi, Atsushi berada di atas Dazai. Giliran Atsushi yang melakukan pekerjaannya. Tangannya mulai membuka celana Dazai, dan mengeluarkan _adik_ _kecil_ Dazai. "Whoa," Atsushi tak menutupi rasa terpesonanya.

Pemuda itu menunduk, melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Lidahnya bergerak lebih dulu, kemudian bibirnya. Atsushi memainkan penis Dazai dengan lidahnya, kemudian mengulumnya seperti memakan es krim. Di tengah kegiatannya, dia membuat suara lenguhan yang di telinga Dazai terdengar sangat seksi.

"Ah, Atsushi- _kun_. Yaahh … kau pintar sekali." Dazai mengelus kepala Atsushi, dan tersenyum nakal. Tentu, yang mereka lakukan bukan sekedar pemanasan.

Atsushi terus melakukan kegiatannya, dan berlanjut ke tingkat yang lebih jauh. Dia menggunakan giginya untuk memberikan sensasi yang lain, dan Dazai memanggil namanya. Atsushi menurunkan celananya sendiri dan celana dalamnya, memegangi penisnya sendiri.

"Dazai- _san_ ," kepalanya mendongak dan melihat Dazai dengan tatapan sayu. Atsushi kembali memasukkan penis Dazai lagi ke dalam mulutnya, matanya sesekali melirik pada Dazai. Lidahnya bermain nakal dengan dua bola kembar Dazai. Sementara tangannya sibuk memegang penisnya sendiri; meremasnya, lalu mengocoknya. Kegiatan Atsushi diselingi lenguhan-lenguhan halus yang membuat Dazai terpesona.

Suara yang didengar Dazai itu merdu sekali, melodinya mengayun lembut bersamaan rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Dazai memegang rambut Atsushi, menarik kepala itu menjauh dari penisnya. "Kau membuatku tak sabaran," bisiknya pelan.

Dazai tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjilat sudut bibir Atsushi yang dari tadi terus mengeluarkan saliva. Dazai mendudukkan Atsushi di depannya, membuka kaki Atsushi lebar-lebar. Lalu gilirannya mencicipi penis Atsushi, membalas perbuatan Atsushi yang sudah membuat libidonya naik.

"A-ah … Dazai- _san_ …."

Tentu saja hal paling menyenangkan menurut Dazai adalah ketika Atsushi terus menyebut namanya.

" _Ngghhhh_ … Da-za-i … _saanghh_ …"

Dazai mempersiapkan jarinya, setelah meminta Atsushi untuk membasahi dua jari itu dengan salivanya. Pertama, jari tengah Dazai menembus pertahanan terakhir Atsushi, membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil itu mengerang lebih keras.

" _KYAH_! Ahn … _hwah_!"

Banyak jenis suara yang Atsushi keluarkan, dan itu terdengar seperti pujian bagi Dazai. Pemuda itu tersenyum nakal, kemudian menambahkan jari telunjuknya untuk masuk. Setelah terus bergerak dengan tempo sedang, Dazai membuka dua jarinya untuk melebarkan lubang Atsushi.

"HWAH AH!" Atsushi berteriak, padahal itu belum seberapa. " _A_ - _ano_ … Dazai- _san_ ," napasnya terengah dan wajahnya merah, " _yamette kudasai_ …. Aku mohon, _etto_ … _ano_ —"

Dazai meletakkan jari telunjuk dari tangan yang satunya untuk membungkam mulut Atsushi. " _Shiteiru yo_ ," dia tersenyum. "Tatap mataku, Atsushi- _kun_. Aku ingin kita terus bertatapan."

Atsushi mengangguk, mengerti.

Kakinya bergerak mendekati tubuh itu, dan kaki-kaki lainnya sudah mengerti untuk membuka lebih lebar lagi. Dazai memasukkan penisnya perlahan, membuat Atsushi harus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun mata mereka masih bertatapan.

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada Dazai-_ san _.  
Atsuhi-_kun _membuatku jatuh cinta padanya._

Mereka membisikkan kata dalam hati, dan Dazai masih berusaha mendorong pinggulnya agar penisnya masuk semakin dalam. " _Kuso_ , kau ketat sekali." Dia mengumpat. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa lubang Atsushi membawa sensasi yang memuaskan.

Atsushi sendiri meremat sprei di bawah mereka. Dia ingin berteriak tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Da-za-i- _san_ yang … _kyaah_ … besar … _hah_!" dia tak dapat mengontrol dialognya sendiri. Sampai pada sentakan terakhir, Dazai memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam tubuh Atsushi. "HWAAAHH!" Atsushi membalasnya dengan sebuah teriakan hebat, dan cakaran di punggung Dazai.

Dia meringis. Namun dibanding perih, sensasi yang datang padanya adalah … _nikmat_. Dazai menarik dagu Atsushi, membawa mata Atsushi menyelam ke dalam dirinya, kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sebelum bergerak lebih lagi, Dazai melumat bibir Atsushi. Lidahnya bergulat dengan gigi Atsushi. Kemudian mengabsen setiap insisivus, kaninus, premolar, dan molar milik Atsushi. Menyentuh langit-langit mulut, melepaskannya, kemudian mengulanginya lagi.

Jemari Dazai sibuk meraba dada Atsushi. Menjepit _nipple_ merah jambu itu dengan jarinya; menekan, menarik, memutarnya. Lagi, dan lagi. Bergantian antara kanan dan kiri.

Atsushi mendorong dada Dazai, melepas ciuman mereka dan menyisakan benang saliva. Namun Dazai tak melepaskan jarinya dari _nipple_ Atsushi, sehingga pemuda kecil itu masih terus melenguh.

" _Onegaishimasu_." Atsushi meminta, dan Dazai mengerti permintaan erotis itu. Wajahnya membuat seringaian, dan dengan iseng dia menarik _nipple_ Atsushi keras-keras. "DAZAI- _SAN_!" sebuah teriakan keras dengan menyebut namanya itu, telah menyanjung Dazai lebih dari apapun.

Dazai menggerakkan pinggulnya, bergerak maju-mundur dengan tempo yang lambat. Kemudian tempo itu bertambah sedikit demi sedikit. Dari gerakan yang halus, lalu berubah menjadi semakin kasar. Menggila seiring jarum jam berdetak.

"A-hah … Atsushi- _kun_ …."

"Daza-i … _sanghn_!"

Belum pernah Atsushi merasakan sensasi seperti itu. Tersentak-sentak di atas ranjang, merasakan tubuhnya penuh dan hangat oleh sesuatu dengan kenikmatan yang tak dapat dilukiskan.

Jemarinya yang terselip di antara helaian rambut Dazai itu menggenggam kuat. Menarik rambut Dazai dengan keras. "A … aaa … aaahhh …." Setiap desahan dan lenguhan yang dikeluarkannya memiliki nada tersendiri.

"Apa kau sudah mencapainya?"

Atsushi mengangguk, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluarkan bersama."

Sekali lagi dia mengangguk, menurut pada Dazai.

Selagi pinggulnya terus bergerak, Dazai menarik dagu Atsushi dan membuat mata mereka saling menatap. Bukan main Dazai menyukai wajah merona yang di sudut bibirnya mengalir saliva. Dazai mendekatkan kembali wajah mereka; dia menjilat bibir bawah Atsushi, kemudian mengulum bibir manis itu.

Mereka berhenti pada satu titik di mana kehangatan membanjiri tubuh masing-masing. Atsushi tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang merona hebat, dan Dazai mengecup kening berpeluh itu.

Selimut ditarik untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Dazai memeluk tubuh Atsushi yang sama berpeluhnya, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah dari Atsushi. Meskipun, dia tahu konsekuensinya adalah Atsushi mengetahui degub jantungnya yang tak normal.

"Dazai- _san_?"

"Hmm?" Dazai menjawab dengan gumaman asal. Dia tak sanggup bicara setelah kegiatan mereka selesai.

"Kau hebat—"

Entah mengapa wajah Dazai bersemu lebih merah lagi demi mendengar kata hebat itu.

"Maksudku, di luar sana hujan. Selain itu, ada petir, dan seharusnya aku sekarang ketakutan karena traumaku. Tapi kau membuatku lupa semua itu. Terima kasih," Atsushi membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Dazai. Dia mendengar degub jantung Dazai yang kian lama kian abnormal, begitu halnya dengan dia.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku bisa gila karena mencintai bocah ini._

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

 **Author's note:**

/lap keringet/ asli aku panas :'v ternyata aku udah gede ya bisa nulis ginian :(

Maaf lho ya aku beneran gak balesin review. Mau sih, tapi ya tau sendiri masalahnya ituuuu :(

Chapter 10 aku gantung dulu yaaaa xD see ya/

Sign,  
Khairunnisa Han


	11. Nakajima dan Port Mafia

**#10**

.

.

.

Nakajima dan Port Mafia

.

DLDR

* * *

.

Perlahan, sepasang mata itu terbuka dengan anggun. Di depannya hadir sebuah wajah yang tampak lelah, namun memancarkan kepuasan. Sama seperti dirinya. Jemarinya bergerak menyingkap poni hitam milik seseorang di depannya, dan dia merasa dirinya adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia.

" _Ohayou_ , Dazai- _san_."

Hanya sepasang mata miliknya yang dapat melihat tubuh itu secara utuh, tanpa tertutupi perban. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tak tahu apa tujuan di balik semua perban itu. Tapi itu tak penting. Sama sekali tak penting.

Pemuda itu berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi yang didapatnya adalah ngilu di beberapa titik. "Haa," dia menghela napas panjang. Kecewa karena tak mampu beranjak dengan cepat. Meskipun begitu, dia masih bisa bergerak dengan sangat pelan.

Pertama, dia berendam dalam air hangat. Merilekskan tubuhnya, dan melupakan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Namun setiap rasa sakit itu menyerangnya, wajahnya berubah merah karena malu.

Setelah selesai dengan mandi, pemuda itu berjalan perlahan menuju dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang seperti biasanya. Lalu sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, dan dia dapat merasakan embusan napas yang hangat di lehernya.

"Atsushi- _kun_ , kau bisa berjalan dengan baik?" tanya si pemilik tangan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, dan mencium ceruk leher si pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan telur.

Atsushi tersenyum, dan mencubit tangan Dazai pelan. "Bisa. Tapi sedikit sakit," Atsushi menjawab dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Belum ditambah sensasi aneh yang kembali menjalar di tubuhnya karena Dazai mendaratkan bibirnya seenaknya sendiri.

-o-

Dazai membereskan semua peralatan makan mereka. Dia mengangkat lengan kausnya ke atas, dan tersenyum lebar pada Atsushi. Tubuhnya itu sama sekali tak ditutupi perban seperti saat dia bekerja. Atsushi sendiri tak mengerti apa fungsi perban yang menutupi tubuh Dazai, padahal dia baik-baik saja.

"Dazai- _san_ ," Atsushi memanggil namanya dengan pelan. "Sebenarnya, apa guna perban di tubuhmu itu?" untuk pertama kalinya dia menanyakan hal itu.

"Oh, itu membuatku terlihat keren 'kan?" pemuda itu tersenyum lebar seraya mengeringkan piring.

Alasan yang diberikan Dazai benar-benar berada di luar dugaan Atsushi. Tapi dia tetap belum mengetahui pekerjaan Dazai, dan hubungannya dengan perban-perban itu. Termasuk, alasan di balik pakaian kerja Dazai yang serba hitam—kecuali kemejanya yang berwarna putih.

Lalu Dazai datang padanya, dan berlutut. Entah kenapa di matanya, Dazai terlihat sangat keren. Tidak, tidak. Dazai memang selalu keren baginya. Di samping kelakuan konyolnya yang kadang-kadang ke luar.

"Atsushi- _kun_ ," Dazai mendongak untuk melihat wajah Atsushi. "Aku akan pergi bekerja. Ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, pekerjaanku akan memakan waktu paling sedikit 2 hari. Aku sudah menghubungi Kunikida- _kun_ soal ini. Jadi, kalau perlu bantuan, mintalah padanya—"

Tak satu pun ucapan Dazai dimengerti oleh Atsushi. Terlebih, kenapa wajah Dazai begitu murung saat bercerita kalau dia akan bekerja? Bagi Atsushi, tak ada salahnya Dazai pergi bekerja. Itu sama seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Bahkan, Dazai terlihat hebat dengan setelannya di saat manusia seumurannya masih berada di universitas.

"Aku juga menghubungi sekolahmu tadi. Kukatakan kalau kau sulit berjalan untuk sementara waktu. Jadi selama kau masih sulit berjalan, jangan pergi ke sekolah."

"Kenapa kau merasa bersalah? Kau hanya pergi bekerja. Meski aku tidak tahu apa pekerjaanmu." Atsushi mengatakannya dengan senyuman.

Mata Dazai terbuka lebar. Dia membalas senyuman Atsushi itu dengan senyum kecil. Tapi dari dalam hatinya, dia merasa sangat menyesal. Padahal kebenaran tentang hal itu saja masih belum terlihat.

-o-

Rumah itu besar, dan tua. Dari luar, tak ada bedanya dengan rumah hantu untuk uji nyali. Bahkan, gerbangnya saja berdebu dan memiliki beberapa sarang laba-laba. Tangan salah satu dari mereka mengusap papan nama keluarga pemilik rumah itu.

.

 _ **Nakajima**_

.

"Kenapa, Dazai?" tanya rekannya. Wajahnya seakan mengatakan bahwa Dazai—si pemilik tangan itu, tak perlu begitu terkejut dengan nama Nakajima. Banyak orang di Jepang yang memiliki nama seperti itu.

Dazai menggeleng. "Chuuya, sebelumnya, apa kau pernah ke sini?" giliran Dazai yang bertanya. "Karena sepertinya, aku mengenal nama ini." Dazai menatap Chuuya dengan sebelah matanya, dan Chuuya hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu tak mempedulikan sikap aneh Dazai—ya, Dazai memang selalu aneh, dan dia masuk lebih dahulu melewati gerbang berkarat itu. Pintu yang besar didorongnya, dan di dalam sana mereka disambut dengan tumpukan debu. Hampir tak ada perabotan, kecuali benda-benda yang sangat besar dan memiliki beberapa … _bercak darah_.

"Wah." Dazai mendongak ke atas, menatap langit-langit yang kokoh. "Rasanya, tempat ini cocok jadi tempatku bunuh diri. Aku praktekkan sebentar ya, Chuu—"

"Bodoh!" Chuuya menghardik dengan keras. Rasanya, saat itu juga dia ingin menendang bokong Dazai. "Kita ke sini bukan untuk main-main. Tapi mencari sesuatu. Katanya, aku dulu pernah ke sini. Tapi, karena sudah banyak pekerjaan yang kulakukan, aku sama sekali tak ingat. Intinya, kita hanya perlu mencari ruangan tersembunyi dan membawa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Port Mafia."

Alis Dazai bertaut. Bukan karena tidak mengerti, tapi dia bingung. Otaknya tengah berputar untuk mencari apa hubungan keluarga Nakajima ini dengan Port Mafia. Lebih tepatnya, apa Atsushi ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?

"Kita berpencar saja. Chuuya, kau cari ke atas. Orang yang berhubungan dengan Port Mafia sampai kita yang diturunkan, pasti bukan orang sembarangan."

"Ya, ya, ya. Suka-suka kau saja."

Rumah itu hanya terdiri dari dua lantai, dan Dazai berada di lantai dasarnya. Untuk sementara ini, dia tak ingin beranggapan kalau rumah ini punya ruang bawah tanah. Meskipun hal itu mungkin saja.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar. Tak ada apapun yang tersisa di ruangan itu kecuali sofa besar yang ditutupi kain putih berdebu, dan karpet yang tepat berada di bawah sofa itu. Tak jauh dari sofa itu terdapat meja makan yang cukup besar. Tapi, perhatian Dazai tertuju pada foto besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Seseorang tak ingin membawanya karena foto itu terlalu besar. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mungkin, keluarga ini memiliki beberapa foto serupa yang lebih kecil ukurannya." Dazai mendekati foto itu, dan mengusapnya dengan tangan. Dia tak memperdulikan jika tangannya akan dipenuhi oleh debu.

Tak lama, dia menarik kursi yang tak kalah berdebunya. Sibuk mengusap foto itu dari debu yang tebal sehingga semuanya terlihat jelas, dan sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba meluap di otaknya.

.

.

.

"Atsushi- _kun_ …."

.

.

.

Sekali waktu Atsushi datang pada Dazai dengan sebuah album foto yang terlihat agak tua. Di halaman pertama album itu, terdapat foto yang memenuhi satu halaman. Foto yang memancarkan kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga.

"Apa mereka orang tuamu, Atsushi- _kun_?"

Atsushi mengangguk, dan dia membuka halaman lainnya. Menceritakan semua yang diingatnya pada Dazai. Tapi cerita di balik beberapa foto tak dapat diceritakannya karena Atsushi tak lagi mengingat kisah itu. "Sayangnya, aku kehilangan separuh ingatan tentang orang tuaku."

"Tak masalah. Suatu saat, kau pasti menemukannya lagi. Kenanganmu itu."

.

.

.

"Chuuya!"

Dazai berteriak.

"CHUUYA!"

Dia berteriak lagi.

Chuuya berlari, mengira kalau Dazai menemukan sesuatu. Tapi, yang ditemukannya hanyalah Dazai yang terduduk di atas kursi berdebu dan di depan foto keluarga yang debunya sudah dibersihkan. Tak ada yang menarik. Namun tampang Dazai amat frustasi.

"Apa kau ingat mereka?" tanya Dazai.

Alisnya meliuk-liuk mencari jawaban. "Hmm," dia bergumam sebentar. "Aku ingat. Mereka itu peneliti milik Port Mafia 'kan? Harusnya mereka memberikan obat itu dengan mudah pada kita, tapi mereka justru menahannya. Katanya, ada efek yang lebih parah dari yang diminta Port Mafia. Demi anak mereka itu juga, mereka mengatakan akan berhenti dari Port Mafia."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, ya, tentu saja Port Mafia tak membiarkan mereka keluar begitu saja tanpa memberikan obat itu dan formulanya. Di samping itu, jenius seperti mereka tak akan mudah dilepaskan. Jadi, aku dan—eh? Kau 'kan ikut kasus ini juga!"

"Apa? Serius? Aku?"

"Kau tak pernah terjun langsung. Tapi, Dazai, semua ini kau yang merencanakannya. Oh ya, kau masih ingat laporanku saat itu? Aku gagal membunuh anak mereka. Perintah Port Mafia mengatakan, jika kita menemui anak itu, kita harus membunuhnya."

Hening, dan Chuuya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ada yang salah, tapi dia tak tahu. Dazai menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, itu yang dia lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tidak mungkin._

 _Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan hal itu._

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Akimashite omedetou gozaimasu minna! ^^/\ telat banget ya ngucapinnya. Gimana yang udah sekolah? Mulai sibuk yaa, aku juga. Ada yang udah kuliah? Gimana masa UAS-nya Kakak? Ehehe xD aku seneng banget nih akhirnya bisa lanjut, dan sambil aku ngerjain ini aku ngerjain banyak banget project. Lagi fokus banget sama naskah novel ke-3 aku. Padahal naska novel ke-2 belom diterima penerbit juga sih. Naskah pertama? Ditolak. Tehee.

Seneng banget lho aku ngeliat review-nya yang udah over 50 ini. Aku nggak pernah dapet review sebanyak itu sebelumnya. Apalagi ini couple minor (yagasih?). Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini, dan terima kasih udah ninggalin feedback untuk aku ^^

Ini Januari, dan aku sudah nepatin janji aku untuk update. Aku tau kalo chapter 9 itu gak gitu bagus. Sekarang, aku mulai menguak tentang ortunya Atsushi ya. Berikut penyesalan Dazai. Btw, alurnya klise sih. Aku sadar. Kalo kalian masih mau lanjut baca, aku makasih banget. Kalo gamau juga gapapa.

.

AND now time to balesin review! Ugh, setelah sekian lama!

.

 **Kaiyuji Kiyo:** Makasih sudah menunggu ya reaksi Atsushi? Yah, belom ada ._. aku kupasnya satu-satu yaaa

 **Hikari Furuya:** Maaf, aku gabisa ngasih fanservice sevulgar itu lagi, aku masih polosh :'v demi deh. Makasih udah menungguuu

 **Keripik Kentang:** Gajuga kok gajuga xD

 **Nozuki 0107:** Atsushi dan Kunikida hanya selingan :'v aku itu pemuja pasangan minor atau uke yang bisa dipasangin sama seme yang mana aja wokwokwok

 **U-chaaaan** **:** Aku gabawa oleh-oleh hehe. Kalo id-ku susah, aku invite id-mu mau kok~

 **.5:** Kalo kurang panjang, aku emang sengaja hehe. Dan soal lemon, aku udah sering latihan tapi hasilnya gak pernah bagus ;-; tapi adegan itu harus ada. Mana cume seronde lagi :'v maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan. Makasih udah sukaaa. Kunikida? Tidak, dia bertindak dengan akal sehat kok.

.

that's all!

See you next Dazatsu moment


	12. Nakajima dan Port Mafia (2)

**#11**

.

.

.

Nakajima dan Port Mafia (2)

.

DLDR

.

Keheningan di antara mereka terhenti ketika Chuuya memberanikan diri untuk meninju wajah Dazai. Sungguh. Mereka ke tempat suram itu bukan untuk main-main. Tapi kemudian Chuuya pergi meninggalkan Dazai dan mencari sesuatu itu sendirian. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu enggan berususan dengan rekannya yang idiot selama beberapa saat.

Sementara Chuuya pergi, Dazai mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar. Membayangkannya saja tak sanggup, apalagi jika memang benar yang dikatakan Chuuya padanya beberapa saat lalu. Tapi tak berapa lama, dia menyusul Chuuya.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Chuuya, kecuali jarinya yang menunjuk sebuah pintu rendah yang sepertinya menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. "Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sana. Pasti." Setelah berkata begitu, Chuuya memutuskan untuk maju dan membuka pintu itu.

Debu menguar dari pintu yang ketika dibuka, engselnya berkerit hebat. Dua pasang kaki itu menuruni tangga kayu yang rapuh dan berderit ketika dipijak. Masih ditambah debu yang sangat tebal. Pasti, tak seorang pun kerabat yang datang ke rumah itu untuk dibersihkan.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, karena para kerabat takut untuk mendatangi rumah besar itu. Mungkin karena letaknya, dan pasti karena kejadian yang tak mengenakan yang pernah terjadi di sana. Jadi, bagaimana anak kecil bersurai pucat yang malang itu berakhir sebagai murid SMA yang menyewa sebuah apartemen sendirian?

"Kau tahu ke mana perginya anak kecil itu, Chuuya?" tanya Dazai di tengah keritan-keritan yang mereka buat.

Chuuya menggeleng, tangannya sibuk menyibak sarang laba-laba dari langit-langit yang rendah. "Tidak. Terakhir kali yang kuketahui, anak itu dirawat nenek-kakeknya. Itu saja. Selebihnya tidak sama sekali." Hingga akhirnya kakinya memijak lantai dingin ruang bawah tanah.

Ruangan itu besar, luas, dan gelap. Suhu dalam ruangan itu dijaga untuk tetap rendah. Tangan Dazai meraba-raba dinding yang dingin demi menemukan sebuah saklar. Ketika saklar itu ditekan dan lampu menyala redup, sejauh pandang mereka hanya melihat kumpulan botol anggur.

"Ruangan anggur," gumam Dazai. "Di sekitar sini harusnya ada tembok berputar atau sejenis itu. Sebuah ruangan rahasia yang membuat jantung kita berdebar-debar. Dalam ruangan itu, pasti ada sesuatunya. Mungkin resepnya, atau kalau kita beruntung kita akan menemukan obat jadi."

"Ya," sahutnya. "Kenapa yang lainnya sangat bodoh sampai tidak menemukan ruang bawah tanah ini?"

"Warna pintu yang menuju ke sini sama dengan warna dindingnya. Tanpa knop. Kalau matamu tak cukup jeli, aku ragu kau akan menemukannya. Bahkan aku meragukan diriku sendiri. Kalaupun sampai di sini, perlu kejelian yang lebih untuk menemukan di mana ruangan itu."

Chuuya tidak membantah itu, tapi dia juga tidak dapat menolak. Itu benar. Mereka akan memakan waktu lama dalam ruangan anggur bawah tanah yang dingin demi menemukan sebuah ruangan. Misi yang terlihat ringan, namun sebenarnya berat. Bahkan untuk mereka berdua.

-o-

Kunikida tidak percaya ini. Dia mendapat kepercayaan untuk mengasuh seorang anak berkat permintaan tak masuk akal dari Dazai. Tapi dia benar-benar melakukannya. Pemuda jangkung itu duduk tak jauh dari seorang anak yang diasuhnya seraya menyesap secangkir kopi hitam panas. Ya, itu yang Kunikida pikirkan.

Nyatanya, dia hanya menemani Atsushi yang duduk diam seraya memindah-mindahkan saluran televisi. Tanpa berkata apapun. Lebih tepatnya, dia canggung saat bersama dengan Kunikida. Ditambah dengan tatapan Kunikida yang tajam di belakang kepalanya. Otaknya tak dapat menebak apa yang ada di kepala Kunikida.

"Kunikida- _san_ , kumohon jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Oi, Bocah," panggil Kunikida. "Dazai bilang kau tak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Apa yang si Bodoh itu lakukan padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menusuk.

Atsushi mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa, memeluknya dan memendamkan wajahnya di sana. Tidak mungkin kalau dia menceritakan hal itu pada Kunikida. Sekalipun Kunikida memaksanya, dia juga tak sudi menceritakan semua hal itu.

"Bocah, kau tak menjawab?"

"Maaf," katanya pelan, "tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukan itu padamu, Kunikida- _san_." Atsushi sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Menoleh dengan pelan pada Kunikida. "Itu … pengalaman pertamaku…." Atsushi sewarna dengan tomat.

Otak Kunikida berputar, dan dia sangat berharap kalau seorang jenius bernama Edogawa Ranpo ada di sampingnya. Dia sedang sibuk menyimpulkan apa hubungan antara wajah yang memerah, dan _pengalaman pertamaku_. Dia tidak mendapat apapun.

"Sebentar," katanya. Kunikida dengan cepat mengirim pesan pada orang jenius itu, dan tak lama langsung dibalas.

.

 **From:** Edogawa Ranpo  
 **Subject:** Re: None

 _Aku tidak tahu. Maaf._

.

Tapi rasanya, Kunikida mengharap terlalu banyak pada si jenius. Mungkin dia harus bertanya pada Dazai, tapi tak ada jaminan kalau Dazai akan memberitahukannya tentang hal itu.

"Kunikida- _san_ , ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Aku tidak ingin menjawab apapun mengenai integral, kau tahu? Lalu, jangan tanyakan apapun tentang limit fungsi trigonometri. Tidak. Itu materi kelas 11 dan kau sudah kelas 12. Aku malas menjelaskannya—"

"Bukan soal itu. Tapi ini soal Dazai- _san_."

"Apa pertanyaanmu? Tapi, aku tak menjamin kalau aku akan menjawabnya."

Atsushi menyiapkan hatinya untuk bertanya. Meskipun Kunikida tak mengatakan kalau ada jaminan dia akan menjawab. Tapi Atsushi sangat yakin kalau Kunikida tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya. Dia percaya diri akan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Kunikida- _san_ , apa kau tahu pekerjaan Dazai- _san_?"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Tapi karena aku detektif, aku sarankan kau lebih baik tidak tahu."

.

.

.

 _Kenapa aku lebih baik tidak tahu?_

Atsushi ingin bertanya hal itu juga, namun pertanyaan itu tak mampu ke luar.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

 **A/N:**

Aku kembali dengan Kunikida /peluk lengannya/

Well, ini cepet kan ya?

Aku juga sekalian mau bilang, karena udah deket dengan UHB, aku bakal ngundur update lagi. Maaf ya. Setelah UHB, secepatnya akan aku update. Udah itu aja sih.

Sekarang, aku mau balesin review!

.

 **Bakai Yamato:** Aku pernah dalam posisi menunggu ff yang gak update dalam jangka waktu yang lama. So dats y aku tu gamau bikin pembacaku nunggu sampe pesimis. Aku gamau disc karena udah banyak ff yang aku disc. Well, thanks for waiting.

 **Ushijima Rio:** Ini cepet kan?

 **alexandra pratiwi 5:** pendek itu lebih bikin penasaran serius :v yang itu emang laknat, gausah dibaca juga gangaruh samsek kok. Berarti, sebelumnya di perut kamu penuh ulet :'v

 **Kaiyuji Kiyo:** Up-nya kalo aku mau up aja sih :v gatentu, maaf yaa

 **U-chaaaan:** Sekitar 1 sampe 2 chapter lagi kita bakal liat reaksi Atsushi :'v

 **HikariFuruya:** Aku polosh loo xD bunuh? aku rasa gak sih.

.

 ** _P.s._** _well, yang gabisa nemuin id lineku, silakan tinggalkan id line kalian di kolom review atau inbox. Aku bakal invite kalian dan menyatukan kalian (bersamaku juga) dalam sebuah grup bernama Dazatsu Trash (btw, grupnya udah aku siapin lho wkwk)._

.

And,

See you next Dazatsu moment! (meskipun di chap ini gaada moment-nya samsek)


	13. Nakajima dan Port Mafia (3)

**#12**

.

.

.

Nakajima dan Port Mafia (3)

.

DLDR

* * *

.

Pukul dua dini hari, dan Kunikida belum ada niat untuk meninggalkan apartemen milik Dazai itu. Mungkin dia tidak suka dititipkan pekerjaan seperti itu, namun yang lebih penting adalah sesuatu yang harus diselidikinya di sana. Sekarang.

Ponsel di tangannya, dan kaki jenjang itu berkeliling apartemen. Dia membuka sebuah pintu, mengintip sebuah kamar yang gelap. Mata di balik bingkai itu dapat melihat siluet tubuh Atsushi yang bergelung di dalam selimut.

Kemudian dia pergi lagi seraya menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. "Aku masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang berkaitan. Namun aku memiliki kecurigaan sendiri. Jadi, Ranpo- _san_ , bagaimana dengan orang bernama Nakajima itu?" wajahnya tampak serius. Terlebih saat ditempa oleh cahaya rembulan dan lampu-lampu kota Yokohama. Dia berdiri di luar pintu apartemen. Menghindari Atsushi sebisa mungkin.

" _Soal itu,_ " suara Edogawa Ranpo terdengar di seberang, " _bukan hanya seorang, tapi sepasang. Kalau hanya seorang, sudah pasti anak kucing yang kaubicarakan itu tidak tinggal dengan orang yang kita curigai. Benar?_ "

Kunikida tidak dapat menyangkal hal itu. Sudah memang tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Ranpo dalam hal menyimpulkan. "Aku kasihan pada anak kucing yang tersesat ini. Seharusnya dia mendapat tempat bernaung yang layak. Aku tak tahu akan bagaimana kalau dia mengetahui faktanya—yang bahkan belum kita ketahui."

" _Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah siap mendengarnya? Dia temanmu._ "

Lagi, Kunikida tak dapat menyangka. Bagaimana tentang hatinya saja, dia belum tahu pasti. "Aku belum tahu harus bagaimana, Ranpo- _san_. Tapi mungkin setelah ini, aku akan membawanya pergi."

" _Siapa?_ "

"Si Anak Kucing."

" _Aku mengerti._ "

Sambungan terputus tanpa salam, dan Kunikida kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen yang lampunya masih menyala. Dalam otaknya masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan Ranpo itu. Siap atau tidak, dia memang harus dapat menerimanya. "Tapi yang sulit adalah hatimu, Nak."

-o-

Sudah berapa lama mereka di dalam, mereka tak tahu lagi. Tapi yang jelas, ruangan itu terasa dingin. Jemari yang perlahan membeku itu menelusuri masing-masing botol anggur, dan mengangkat salah satunya. Dia mengamati botol kaca yang berat itu, lalu memutar-mutarnya.

"Cukup tua, dan pastinya mahal. Kujual atau kubawa pulang ya?" Dazai bergumam pelan seraya memperhatikan botol itu. "Tapi, sepertinya aku mengerti sesuatu." Dia berbalik, mencari Chuuya yang tersembunyi dibalik rak-rak berisikan botol anggur.

"Apa?" Chuuya bertanya acuh tak acuh. Dia sibuk memeriksa satu per satu botol sementara Dazai mengekor di belakang. "Kau. Bisakah kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar?"

Sebuah senyuman diulas dengan Dazai. "Cari botol anggur paling mahal. Ada di sana, kuncinya." Senyuman itu tak kunjung luntur. Bahkan dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu dari Chuuya. Kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah rak. "Kau lihat ini."

.

 _ **Jeroboam of Chateau Mouton-Rothschild 1945**_

.

"Ini mahal sekali," kata Dazai. "Meskipun pastinya aku tak tahu. Tapi, pasti ada sesuatu di balik anggur mahal ini."

Chuuya mengangkat botol itu, dan menemukan sebuah pintu kecil di dinding. Lagi, warnanya tersamarkan dengan baik. Pintu kecil itu dibuka, dan ada sebuah lubang kunci. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya.

"Satu ketemu, dan kita harus menemukan yang lainnya. Aku tak punya petunjuk di mana letak kunci sialan ini!" pemuda itu mengumpat.

Dazai memutar tubuhnya, dia berlari kembali ke lantai dasar. Meninggalkan Chuuya sendiri di ruang bawah tanah. Itu hanya firasatnya, dan tak ada jaminan bahwa hal itu benar. Dia hanya mencoba peruntungannya.

Dari balik jendela dan tirai yang dipenuhi debu, sepasang netra itu dapat melihat bahwa matahari telah meninggi. Hari sudah berganti dan pekerjaannya baru menemukan titik terang. Dia sudah meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk waktu yang lama. Setidaknya, itu menurut perpektifnya.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya di depan bingkai besar itu. "Aku melakukan hal yang buruk pada kalian, bahkan hari ini. "Tapi aku berjanji akan menjaga Atsushi- _kun_ dengan baik. Aku tak dapat bohong pada diriku sendiri. Tuan, Nyonya, izinkan aku mencintai Atsushi- _kun_."

"Jadi, selesaikanlah pekerjaanmu dengan baik, Dazai." Chuuya muncul di belakangnya. Ekspresinya tidak dapat dikatakan baik. "Jika kau tahu di mana anak itu, beritahukan padaku. Bukankah kita—tidak. Bukankah kau harus membunuhnya, Dazai?"

"Tidak akan kuberitahu."

"Ha?!"

"Secara tekhnis, jabatanku ada di atasmu, Chuuya. Kau tak berhak memberikan perintah padaku. Kecuali kau memiliki surat resmi dari pimpinan. Jadi selama perintah belum turun, aku tak akan memberitahukan siapapun di mana dia. Jikapun perintah itu turun, aku hanya tinggal memilih untuk tetap bersama Port Mafia, atau berkhianat."

"Gila."

Tangannya merogoh ke belakang bingkai, dan dia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Berkilau ditempa cahaya surya yang menyelinap masuk di balik debu. Sebuah kunci dari kuningan. "Aku memang gila dan kau seharusnya tahu. Tapi, untuk sekarang, selesaikan saja yang ini."

-o-

Sepanjang sisa malam, Kunikida berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Atsushi. Tangannya memegangi sebuah buku saku yang bertuliskan idealisme. Pemuda itu menunggu Atsushi untuk ke luar dari kamarnya.

Pintu berkerit dan kepala Atsushi ke luar lebih dulu. "Kunikida- _san_? Apa yang kaulakukan di depan kamarku?" tanyanya dengan mata setengah terbuka, sedang berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya mentari.

"Aku tak dapat membiarkan ini," katanya.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa? Membiarkan apa?"

"Hei, Bocah." Kunikida akhirnya menatap mata Atsushi lurus-lurus. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ini gawat. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan mempercayaiku. Karena kau sangat mempercayai Dazai 'kan?"

"Hah? Apa? Kunikida- _san_ , aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Ah…. Ini sulit. Ini sangat sulit."

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Edogawa Ranpo  
 **Subject:** Gawat!

 _Kunikida, bawalah si Anak Kucing denganmu.  
Sachou memberikannya izin tinggal.  
Hasil penyelidikan tentang kasus Nakajima dan Port Mafia, hasilnya buruk._

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mencintai Dazai, Atsushi?" untuk sekali itu, Kunikida memanggil nama Atsushi dengan benar. "Kalau iya, akan sulit bagimu. Begitu pun akan sulit bagi kami."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah? Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

 **A/N**

Kembali lagi dengan Dazai yang mohon restu sama mertua :'v jujur, aku kalo di posisi Atsushi juga bakal bingung. Kalo di posisi Chuuya juga bakal kesel. Tapi, apakah Chuuya menyimpan rasa pada Dazai? /g. Ini bukan sinet Han bukan! :'v lalu apakah Kuniki—ah udahlah ya. Gausah terlalu drama. Ohiya, karena bagian ini hampir selesai, dan ternyata **Nakajima dan Port Mafia** hanya punya 4 bagian. Bagian terakhir, kita turn back crime—eh—turn back time dulu.

Kalo dilihat dari chap sebelumnya, ortu Atsushi tewas waktu Atsushi 14 tahun. Beda umur Atsusi dan Dazai itu 4 tahun. Hebat juga si Dazai dari umur segitu udah main bunuh-bunuhan :'v apalagi Chuuya. Lha Kunikida? Gimana ya. Aku mikir lagi :'v

Btw saking cintanya aku sama ED BSD, aku sampe bikin FF satu lagi yang masih serupa tapi tak sama dengan FF ini. Tapi main psikologi (?) /yang ngetik gatau apa-apa sebenernya. Judulnya **Tell Me** , available di wattpad dengan username yang sama. Cast-nya? NCT Johnny dan SRB Hansol (duh si Hansol belom debut-debut nih), sama dua orang OC. Tambahannya mungkin another NCT members atau EXO members.

Etdah ngapain promosi ya :'v

.

Yaudah aku mau bales review

.

 **Ushijima Rio:** Aku bagi juga gapapa :v tapi aku gabisa bagi Ranpo wkwk

 **HikariFuruya:** Ranpo nggak pura-pura kok. Dia pure gatau. Soalnya dia polosh walaupun umurnya udah segitu wkwk.

 **Bakai Yamato:** Emang sengaja aku bikin nyimpang. Fanservice aja. Barangkali ada fans-nya Soukoku 'kan? Aku sih seneng aja asal cocok :'v tapi aku gabisa ngeship Soukoku entah kenapa. Ohya, sedikit spoiler. Dazai sama Atsushi gabakal nikah. Serius deh.

 **Nanaho Haruka:** Kunikida? Hmm kayaknya alasan pekerjaan aja deh. Ada di chap ini lho penjelasannya. Aku juga suka bagian "pengalaman pertama" wkwk. Formula yang dicari itu emang berharga banget buat Port Mafia. Ada di chap depan penjelasan lebih lanjut~

 **Aoi Haruka-hime:** Yoo! MANGATS! xD

 **Nozuki0107:** Syudah next~

 **Guest:** Makasih ^^ btw ini aku disuruh tebak? Kamu siapa? Hmm, aku punya feeling. Semoga gasalah ya.

 **alexandra pratiwi 5:** Yaudah gausah dibawa stress haha xD Soukoku hanya pemanis kok. Sebenernya, Ranpo emang polos dan Kunikida itu karena gapunya pengalaman sih. Inget gak episode Ranpo gamau ngurusin kasus gitu (kalo gasalah penculikan Atsushi)? Terus akhirnya dia mau ngurusin itu kasus gara-gara Fukuzawa Yukichi (Sachou) bilang bakal muji dia kalo kasusnya selesai? Dan dengan sebuah pujian dari Sachou dia seneng banget. Dats y. Dia emang polosh.

.

Eh udah balesnya.

Ohiya, kemaren ternyata id aku lupa diset biar semua orang bisa add xD Sekarang udah aku buka, silakan yang mau add. Jangan lupa chat ya biar aku addback. Aku udah nemu 3 reviewers. Terus kita gabung grup yuk hehe.

.

And, see you next dark moment!


	14. Nakajima dan Port Mafia (4)

**#13**

.

.

.

Nakajima dan Port Mafia (4)

.

DLDR

* * *

.

Tak ada waktu bagi Kunikida untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Pemuda berkacamata itu membawa Atsushi bersamanya, dan menyuruh Atsushi untuk diam di ruang tunggu. Sementara itu, dirinya pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang disebut rapat.

Dalam deretan jajaran yang aneh itu, Kunikida duduk bersandar. Buku saku itu di tangannya, dan dengan setia dia mendengarkan seseorang di depan yang berpenampilan layaknya pemimpin sekawanan yakuza.

"Jadi, Kunikida. Bagaimana?" pertanyaanitu sampai pada Kunikida. Suara yang dalam dari seorang Fukuzawa Yukichi.

Kunikida menutup matanya, kemudian membuka lagi. "Dazai Osamu, positif. Tapi karena dia tidak selalu bekerja, kemungkinannya adalah dia memiliki jabatan yang tinggi. Dengan jabatan yang tinggi itu, aku yakin dia sulit untuk ditumbangkan."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan si Anak Kucing? Kau akan membiarkannya?" satu-satunya gadis di sana bertanya. Yosano Akiko. "Si Anak Kucing dengan Serigala Berbulu Domba. Kau cukup sadis juga, Kunikida."

Hening.

"Cinta. Karena itu si Anak Kucing tidak dapat bergerak ke manapun." Edogawa Ranpo menanggapi. "Serigala itu memang positif anggota—tidak. Eksekutif Port Mafia. Yang menangani Port Mafia, di seluruh Yokohama ini hanya kita. Jadi?"

Semua kasus yang tak dapat ditangani oleh pemerintah, akan dialihkan pada agensi itu. Tugas-tugas yang sulit sampai yang mustahil ditangani. Termasuk Port Mafia. Tak ada apapun yang mampu memberantas organisasi mafia satu itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, agensi mereka masih mengalami kebuntuan.

Hari ini, mereka kembali bertemu dengan suatu kebuntuan.

-o-

Ruangan di dalam tak begitu besar, tapi penuh dengan alat-alat untuk meneliti. Semuanya sudah ditutupi debu. Namun sepertinya masih bisa digunakan. Dua pemuda itu menyusuri satu per satu alat, kemudian melihat-lihat tumpukan buku dan kertas-kertas usang.

"Setidaknya, temukan catatan formulanya." Dazai memberikan pemerintah, dan Chuuya mematuhinya.

Sesuatu yang mereka cari, singkatnya dapat disebut obat. Namun, ada beberapa alasan yang membuat pasangan Nakajima sama sekali tak memberikan sampel. Bagaimana formula akan diberikan jika sampel saja tidak? Masih ditambah keinginan mereka untuk hengkang dari Port Mafia.

Sungguh, Port Mafia tak akan membiarkan siapapun yang dianggap berguna hengkang begitu saja. Tapi, pasangan Nakajima pasti punya sebuah alasan. Salah satunya mungkin, karena obat yang mereka buat memiliki efek yang lebih hebat dari yang diinginkan. Mungkin dapat disebut sebagai cara membunuh paling kejam abad ini.

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Dazai. Alasan lain yang dipikirkannya adalah, bahwa pasangan Nakajima ini ingin hidup yang lebih baik untuk anak mereka. Untuk Atsushi. Meski mereka berakhir mengenaskan.

"Dazai, anak itu…." Chuuya berdiri di belakang Dazai dengan buku yang sudah usang di tangannya. "Serahkan anak itu pada Port Mafia, atau—"

"Sudah kubilang padamu, kau tidak dapat memerintahku." Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap tajam pada Chuuya yang lebih rendah darinya. "Sekalipun diperintah, belum tentu aku akan memikirkannya. Karena dia lebih berharga dari diriku sekalipun."

Suara decihan terdengar keras di ruangan yang tertutup itu. "Aku sudah menemukannya, kita kembali." Chuuya berjalan lebih dulu. "Buku ini," katanya, "berisi banyak formula. Karena mereka sudah tidak ada, peneliti kita yang sekarang mungkin bisa memproduksinya ulang."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, formula utama itu tidak ada." Dazai masih sibuk mencari.

Sekali lagi, Chuuya berdecih dengan keras. "Ya, mungkin saja formula itu ada pada anak yang kausembunyikan. Bisa begitu 'kan?" wajahnya terlihat tak senang, begitu pula dengan Dazai.

"Akan kucoba untuk mencarinya. Sementara ini, itu saja yang kita bawa. Biar aku yang urus sisanya."

Meskipun berkata begitu, Dazai tak yakin kalau Chuuya tak akan ikut campur. Kakinya berhenti di depan bingkai foto yang besar itu, dan wajahnya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Dia sedih, menyesal, dan marah karena beberapa alasan.

"Oi, Dazai! Bisa cepat tidak?!"

"Ya!"

-o-

Tugasnya sudah selesai, dan seharusnya dia pulang. Tapi dia berhenti di atas sebuah gedung. Matanya menatap ke bawah, di mana orang-orang dan kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Meski Yokohama tak pernah terlalu ramai.

Dia seharusnya dapat membulatkan tekadnya untuk terjun. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun khusus hari itu, dia bimbang. Dia ingin terjun untuk melepas stresnya. Meski terluka, kemungkinan matinya kecil. Selama berkali-kali percobaannya, tak pernah sekalipun dia benar-benar terbunuh.

.

.

.

Dia sudah menghitung tiga, dua, satu. Namun sebuah suara terlintas di ingatannya.

.

.

.

 _Dazai-_ san _, kau tidak akan bunuh diri 'kan?_

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku mampu meninggalkanmu, Atsushi-_ kun _?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

To be continued

* * *

 **A/N**

Kembali di tengah-tengah UHB '-')/

Apa itu UHB? Ulangan Harian Bersama. Ya, semacam UTS lah. Sebelum menghadapi pelajaran eksak di minggu berikutnya, aku membagikan ini untuk kalian. Dazai akhirnya pulang juga :")

Btw btw btw, masih adakah yang mau bergabung bersama Dazatsu Trash lainnya? Kalo mau, silakan hubungi id LINE aku ya!

Nah, sekarang aku mau balesin review deh ya

.

 **Nanaho Haruka:** Update itu kewajibanku '-')9 ketemu gak ya? Formulanya aku yang sembunyiin /dibombardir Chuuya/

 **Ushijim Rio:** I dont mind :'v

 **Miyu623:** Atsushi cinta banget sama Dazai kok :") tapi, adegan double suicide-nya bukan kayak gitu. Tunggu ya.

 **Bakai Yamato:** Tbh, ending udah aku tentukan dan akan abis di sekitar chapter 20.

 **alexandra pratiwi 5:** Sabar ya ketinggalan xD mungkin chap ini bikin tambah stress. Btw, Ranpo cuma jadi selinganku kok :") hasbuku itu Namikaze Minato as always dan Sawamura Daichi

 **Ren Afrezya:** Salam kenal '0')/ aku baru liat kamu lho. Makasih udah mau review yah. Makasih udah suka, dan tenang, soalnya aku emang berencana menyelesaikan FF ini. Gak kayak FF crime-ku yang lain (discontinued) wkwk.

.

See you next Dazatsu moment!


	15. Nakajima dan Port Mafia (final)

**#14**

.

.

.

Nakajima dan Port Mafia (final)

.

DLDR

* * *

.

" _Kau mengerti apa yang kuinginkan, Nakajima_ -kun _?_ "

Pria itu mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya. Saya mengerti." Setelah itu sambungan telepon berakhir. Dia menatap sang istri dengan alis bertaut. "Begini, organisasi meminta kita untuk membuat sesuatu yang dapat melumpuhkan tubuh manusia dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Bagaimana?"

"Ya." Istrinya itu mengangguk-angguk. Jemarinya yang lentik berada di dagu. "Sepertinya kita bisa kalau kita mencoba."

Kemudian pasangan suami-istri itu tenggelam dalam kesibukan mereka sendiri. Mengabaikan anak mereka yang masih remaja tanggung sendiri di lantai dasar, sementara mereka di ruang tersembunyi di bawah tanah.

Namun keluarga Nakajima tetaplah keluarga yang harmonis. Mereka masih berinteraksi satu sama lain. Meski hanya saat sarapan dan makan malam. Usianya 14 tahun, dan dia masih seperti anak kecil saat bersama orang tuanya.

"Masih ada pekerjaan lagi?"

Tuan Nakajima menoleh dan tersenyum, "Masih. Maaf, kami tidak bisa langsung tidur. Kau tidur saja duluan, Atsushi." Tangannya mengusak kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"Mimpi indah, Atsushi." Ibunya ikut berbisik dan mengecup dahinya sama lembutnya. "Besok pagi kita sarapan seperti biasa. Kau mau makanan—"

"Tidak. Tidak. Besok biarkan aku yang memasak."

Pasangan suami-istri itu terkekeh pelan. Semangat anak mereka tidak main-main untuk hal ini.

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Anak Ibu pasti bisa memasak dengan baik."

"Ayah, Ibu, besok ingin sarapan apa?"

"Kalau Ayah, Ayah pesan _chazuke_ istimewa buatanmu ya."

"Ah, kalau begitu Ibu juga pesan yang sama."

.

 _Ibu? Ayah?_

.

Pagi itu sama seperti biasanya. Mereka duduk bertiga di meja makan dengan masing-masing semangkuk _chazuke_ dan ditemani obrolan ringan. Sama seperti pagi yang lain, Atsushi banyak tersenyum meski jarang bersama orang tuanya, dan pasangan Nakajima selalu memperlakukan anak mereka dengan lembut.

Ketika melangkah ke luar, Nyonya Nakajima memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi, dan Tuan Nakajima menepuk kepala anaknya.

"Jadilah keren, itu pesan dari Ayah."

"Atsushi, Ibu ingin berkata, yang penting jangan nakal."

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.

.

 _Aku tak ingat pernah mengalami itu._

.

Ruangan itu dingin, dan Atsushi memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk. "Ayah? Ibu?" sayangnya dia tidak tahu di mana kedua orang tuanya. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada deretan rak-rak berisi botol-botol anggur dengan tulisan rumit yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Ayah?—"

" _Gawat!_ Anata _, efeknya lebih buruk dari perkiraan kita!_ " suara Nyonya Nakajima terdengar dari balik dinding.

Atsushi berdiri mematung, mendengaran setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh orang tuanya.

"Ibu?—"

Terdengar bunyi _grasak-grusuk_ dari balik dinding. Kemudian suara Tuan Nakajima terdengar, " _Buruk bagaimana maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku!_ "

"Kalian…."

" _Ini…._ " Bagiannya tergantung. " _Ini buruk. Efek yang diminta adalah melumpuhkan tubuh manusia dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Kemungkinan besar yang kita perhitungkan adalah obat ini akan menimbulkan kematian otak sementara. Tapi ini—_ "

" _Apa?_ "

" _Efeknya benar-benar akan membuat manusia mati otak. Jika sampai manusia mengalami kondisi mati otak, tidak ada jaminan untuk kembali. Bukankah—_ "

" _Sama seperti kita membunuh manusia secara perlahan. Aku rasa, kita tak perlu memberikannya pada Port Mafia dan kita harus menyembunyikan keberadaan formulanya._ "

" _Aku mengerti._ "

Atsushi berlari kembali ke lantai dasar. Ruangan dingin itu membuat lidahnya kelu sehingga tak dapat memanggil orang tuanya lagi. Bahkan, dia mendengar sesuatu yang tak seharusnya didengarnya. Menurutnya, sosok mereka tak pantas menjadi pembunuh hanya karena sesuatu bernama Port Mafia.

.

 _Oh iya. Aku punya kebencian sebesar ini pada Port Mafia_.

.

Tubuhnya terlonjak di atas ranjang. Rantaian mimpi itu membuatnya kalut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa semua yang hampir terlupakan itu teringat kembali melalui mimpi. Atsushi melompat turun dari ranjangnya, dan pergi ke luar kamar.

" _Ohayou_ , Atsushi- _kun_."

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Netranya sedang memproses siapa yang ada di depannya. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh seseorang itu. "Dazai- _san_! _Tadaima_." Dia sangat senang, dan seiring dengan kebahagiaan yang mengalir itu, dekapannya itu semakin erat.

Dazai memberikan tepukan dan usakan lembut di puncak kepala Atsushi. " _Okaeri_ ," ucapnya dengan lembut.

Mereka menghabiskan hari dengan menganggur seharian. Duduk di depan televisi dan saling diam. Sesekali diselingi pembicaraan ringan. Tapi pembicaraan sama sekali tak penting, karena menurut mereka yang paling penting adalah sentuhan tubuh satu sama lain.

Kepala Dazai berada di paha Atsushi, dan tangan Atsushi bermain dengan surai-surai hitam Dazai.

"Aku mengingat orang tuaku dan peristiwa itu dalam satu malam." Atsushi masih sibuk menguntal rambut Dazai dengan jemarinya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku mengingatnya dengan jelas kemarin malam."

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Aku berlari karena aku takut. Orang itu datang dengan pakaian serba hitam, dan yang kuingat adalah rambutnya yang berwarna oranye. Aku berlari, dan berniat bersembunyi di lemari. Tapi sebelum itu, aku melihat seseorang lainnya berdiri di luar jendela. Dia menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku tak banyak berpikir. Aku hanya memikirkan untuk bersembunyi. Namun ketika aku berada di dalam lemari—yang artinya orang tuaku sudah pasti tewas, orang itu menungguku di luar. Dia menyayat-nyayat pintu lemari.

"Tak lama kemudian dia mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Orang di telepon berkata, bahwa orang itu sebaiknya pergi saja daripada menungguku keluar dari lemari. Aku terlalu takut untuk keluar meski sudah mendengar itu. Entah sudah beberapa hari terlewat, akhirnya aku dikeluarkan oleh … Edogawa Ranpo- _san_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Orang itu Chuuya-kah?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ya. Pasti Chuuya._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lalu yang satu lagi, pasti aku._

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **[Tentang Mati Otak]**

 **Mati otak** mengacu kepada kondisi tiadanya distribusi darah dan O2 ke otak yang menyebabkan seluruh sistem otak (termasuk batang otak, saraf dan bagian-bagian otak lain yang mengatur aktivitas-aktivitas penghidupan seperti pernapasan dan denyut jantung) tidak lagi bekerja dengan sempurna dan keseluruhan. Kehilangan fungsi otak ini umumnya tidak lagi dapat dipulihkan, akhirnya membawa kepada masalah kematian otak. Untuk segelintir pasien, kematian otak dapat terjadi sebelum denyut jantung mereka berhenti sepenuhnya. (Wikipedia)

Seseorang dinyatakan mati otak ketika tidak ada lagi aktivitas saraf pada otak ataupun batang otaknya. Artinya, tidak ada lagi impuls saraf yang dikirimkan antara sel-sel otak.

Menurut keterangan Diana Greene-Chandos, asisten profesor bedah saraf dan neurologi di Ohio State University Wexner Medical Center, dokter biasanya akan melakukan serangkaian uji, salah satu pengecekan apakah seseorang dapat merasakan napasnya sendiri. Ini adalah refleks primitif yang dilakukan oleh batang otak.

Di Amerika Serikat dan banyak negara lainnya, seseorang dinyatakan resmi meninggal jika dia kehilangan aktivitas otaknya (mati otak) atau seluruh napas dan fungsi sirkulasinya.

Kendati demikian, Greene-Chandos mengatakan, sistem kelistrikan otak biasanya masih dapat menjaga organ tersebut tetap berdenyut dalam periode waktu yang singkat setelah seseorang mengalami mati otak. Faktanya, jantung masih dapat berdetak meski berada di luar tubuh. Namun, tanpa bantuan ventilator untuk menjaga darah dan oksigen tetap bergerak, denyutan ini dapat berhenti dengan sangat cepat, biasanya kurang dari satu jam.

"Sedangkan dengan ventilator, beberapa proses biologis seperti fungsi ginjal dan pencernaan dapat berlangsung selama seminggu," jelasnya.

Sementara itu, Kenneth Goodman, direktur di Bioethics Program di University of Miami, menekankan, meskipun sistem tersebut tetap berjalan, tetapi tidak berarti seseorang tersebut masih hidup. "Jika mengalami mati otak, seseorang telah meninggal, tetapi dengan bantuan teknologi, tubuh dapat melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya hanya dapat dilakukan pada masa hidup," ujarnya.

Tanpa otak, imbuh dia, tubuh tidak dapat menyekresikan hormon-hormon penting yang dibutuhkan untuk menjaga proses biologis, termasuk fungsi pencernaan, ginjal, dan imun, lebih dari satu minggu. Contohnya, metabolisme tubuh membutuhkan hormon tiroid dan sistem ginjal membutuhkan vasopresin.

Selain itu, Greene-Chandos menambahkan, tekanan darah dan temperatur tubuh yang normal pun akan sulit dicapai ketika otak sudah tidak berfungsi. Oleh sebab itu, biasanya dokter menggunakan teknologi untuk menjaga seseorang dengan mati otak tetap hidup selama beberapa hari apabila ada organ-organ yang perlu disumbangkan setelah meninggal. Bisa juga saat keluarga membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk merelakan kepergian seseorang. (Kompas Health)

Jadi, mati otak tuh koma. Masih bisa hidup lagi sih, tapi gak ada jaminan penuh atas itu. Karena kalo udah terlalu lama koma, dokter juga udah nyerah. Alat-alat penopang itu harus dilepas dan pasien dinyatakan meninggal. Nah, itu aja kalo ada bantuan alat. Kalo gaada bantuan alat, mungkin ya, mati. Aku gatau apa-apa sih, tapi ini kesimpulan yang aku ambil. Kebetulan aku juga gak tertarik sama FK hehe. Jadi, kalo ada salah-salah aku mohon maaf. Kalian bisa cari tentang mati otak di banyak sumber kok.

* * *

 **A/N**

Update lagi! Welcome Ayah, Ibu karakter yang kuada-adain demi keberlangsungan DS :'v aku seneng makin lama ada aja yang review. Nama-nama baru bermunculan. Tambah seneng lagi karena aku udah selesai UHB /peluk Daichi /beda fandom wei

Di tengah isu politik yang ramai di Indonesia ini, marilah reda sebentar dengan DS hahaha :'v aelah garing -_-

Ehiya, aku mohon maaf nih. Karena beberapa chapter emang fokus di Kunitsushi dan Soukoku. Bukan berarti aku shipper mereka. Aku gak benci sih, cuma kurang bisa aja. Tapi sebenernya, aku suka sih karakter Chuuya. Rambutnya juga lucu '-' dan aku pengen potong rambut kayak gitu xD lucu kan ya panjang sebelah. Tadinya mau potong rambut kayak Atsushi aja, tapi kalo versi cewek malah kayak Onodera Kosaki :'v ogah ah :'v

Dan aku lagi mendalami karakter Yosano Sensei '-'

Maaf ya hari ini aku gabikin balesan secara spesifik. But, hubungan Dazai dan Kunikida tuh emang antara teman dan musuh sih. Ada yang baru baca langsung suka, dan aku bener-bener seneng. Glad to know :3 thanks for being ma readers. I love ma readers as always!

Sign,

Khairunnisa Han

.

.

.

 **Buat yang mau gabung sama grup Dazatsu Trash. Harap hubungi Han di id line _hanimexo  
_ Maaciw**


	16. 18 Years Old Dazai

**#15**

.

.

.

18 Years Old Dazai

.

DLDR

* * *

.

Namaku Dazai Osamu, dan usiaku 18 tahun. Karirku di sini, baru saja dimulai. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam organisasi saat usiaku 10 tahun. Dulu, aku ini bukanlah apa-apa, dan melalui masa 5 tahun yang berat. Dalam bertarung, aku tak begitu baik. Tapi, otakku cukup jenius untuk meramu taktik.

Saat usiaku 15 tahun, aku menemukannya. Dia basah, lusuh, dan meringkuk di emperan toko. Belum lagi, itu di tengah malam dalam keadaan hujan lebat di penghujung musim panas. Namanya Nakahara Chuuya, dan aku membuatnya masuk ke dalam organiasi. Usianya sama denganku, tapi dia lebih kecil dariku. Meski begitu, kemampuannya dalam bertarung jauh lebih baik daripadaku.

Di usia kami yang ke-18, kami mendapatkan debut. Malam itu kami datang untuk mengambil sesuatu. Misi tingkat menengah, yang sulit adalah bagian negosiasi. Tapi Chuuya bersamaku. Apa itu artinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?

Ah, ya, mungkin saja. Karena pemimpin organisasi tadi sempat berkata, supaya kami tidak segan untuk membunuh jika negosiasi yang dilakukan sulit.

… dan ya, negosiasi memang alot.

.

 _Sulit untuk mengingatnya._

.

"Dazai- _kun_ , kami tak akan menyerahkan apapun pada Port Mafia. Kami juga berencana untuk keluar."

Tuan itu terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi dia orang baik. Dia juga bicara dengan lembut.

"Tapi bukankah ini sudah sangat lama? Port Mafia tak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Terlebih dengan formula yang masih di tanganmu itu. Pemimpin juga mengatakan, supaya kami tak segan untuk membunuh kalian." Aku melirik Chuuya di sebelahku. Setidaknya lirikan itu berarti, bahwa Chuuya yang membunuh—dan bukan aku.

Meskipun itu tak menghilangkan fakta bahwa yang menyusun strategi adalah aku….

Sementara itu, nyonya itu menggenggam tanganku dengan alis bertaut dan wajah cemas. "Kalian masih muda, dan jalan kalian masih panjang. Kami memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, dan kalian bisa menjadi kakaknya. Berjalan bersama Port Mafia, untuk orang muda seperti kalian itu sangat berat. Jadi—"

"Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain ini." Chuuya menyahut dengan cepat. Wajahnya dibuang. Ya, orang seperti kami tak pernah ingat orang tua.

.

 _Aku tak ingin mengingatnya._

.

Karena negosiasi berjalan lama, kami tak punya pilihan selain yang itu. Tapi tak kusangka kalau Tuan Nakajima—ya, namanya memang Nakajima—memiliki keahlian lain selain peneliti obat—atau racun.

Aku melihat dari luar, dan aku menemukan seorang anak yang berlari ketakukan. Dia melirikku sesaat. Wajahnya pucat, dan rambutnya pucat—persis ayahnya. Tapi aku yakin wajah pucat itu karena ketakukan. Dia tak mempedulikan keberadaanku.

Tak lama berselang, Chuuya berjalan di belakangnya. Berlumuran darah. Tangannya itu menyayat-nyayat pintu lemari dengan pisau yang juga sudah berlumuran darah. Dia hebat seperti biasa. Padahal baru beberapa menit kutinggal.

Dari luar, aku meneleponnya. Aku bersyukur dia masih mendengar panggilan masuk. Kalau Chuuya sudah kalap, lemari itu sudah hancur termasuk anak di dalamnya. "Chuuya, kita berhenti saja. Meskipun tidak dapat apa-apa, kita berhasil melakukan perintah yang satu lagi. Aku akan buat laporannya."

Mungkin, akan mengasyikkan jika melihat anak itu hidup sendirian di tengah trauma yang mengikat. Aku penasaran bagaimana kehidupannya kelak.

Aku menyambut kedatangan Chuuya di gerbang. Dia sudah mengusap sebagian besar darah di wajahnya. Lagipula, kami mengendarai mobil pribadi. Aku yang menyetir.

"Bagaimana tadi, Chuuya?"

"Istrinya mudah. Sekali tebas, kepalanya lepas. Tapi suaminya banyak memberontak, jadi tubuhnya hancur."

Kami … mungkin terlalu sadis untuk anak 18 tahun.

.

 _Mungkin, yang sekarang ini dinamakan karma._

.

Aku ingin melihat kehidupan anak itu, dan aku benar-benar melihatnya. Tapi dia tidak sendirian sekarang, aku bersamanya. Ketika aku membuka mata, wajahnya ada di hadapanku. Dia juga tersenyum dengan manis, dan masih bermain dengan rambutku.

Malu dan menyesal. Dua rasa itu yang mendasari aku untuk bisa membenamkan wajahku di perutnya. "Maafkan aku," gumamku dengan pelan. Suaraku tertahan, dan tubuhnya kaku karena tiba-tiba aku menempel.

Lalu tubuhnya kembali rileks. "Karena kau tidur? Tidak apa. Pekerjaanmu pasti berat. Karena itu kau butuh istirahat." Dia tertawa dengan cara yang manis. Bagaimana mungkin aku pernah membayangkan hidupnya tersiksa dalam trauma? Aku sungguh manusia yang jahat.

Mengingat dia yang seperti ini, aku merasa diriku adalah yang paling jahat. Jika dia tahu kenyataannya, mungkin dia tak ingin mengenaliku lagi. Aku tak sanggup memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sangat mungkin untuk terjadi. Aku ini … makhluk yang egois. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan denganku?

"Dazai- _san_." Suaranya sampai di telingaku. "Jangan lama-lama di situ. Aku sulit bernapas. Bangunlah, kita makan malam. Oh iya, pahaku juga sangat pegal. Tadi sempat kram." Meski begitu, dia mengatakannya dengan senyuman.

Aku hanya menurutinya saja kali ini. Tapi, aku tak ingin terus begini. Setidaknya, biarkan aku mengucapkan kata maaf yang banyak. Aku tak akan peduli meski dia tak mengerti kenapa.

Tangannya kutarik, dan aku memilikinya di dalam dekapanku. Apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya, tak akan kubiarkan terjadi padanya. Kepalaku kutempelkan pada kepalanya. Sungguh, aku tak ingin melepasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Berjanjilah, Atsushi- _kun_."

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" dia menarik dirinya, tersenyum dengan jahil. "Kapan aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu? Aku saja tidak yakin kalau aku dapat meninggalkanmu." Suara pelan di akhir, namun aku mampu mendengarnya.

Tanganku di wajahnya, dan aku menariknya supaya mendekat. Kurasa tak masalah jika aku mencuri bibirnya sekali lagi. Dia juga tidak memberontak, dan menerimanya dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar, aku ini makhluk yang egois.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

MA DAZATSU FEELS /cries in Japan

Seneng gak liat Dazatsu lagi?

Tapi aku sedih, yang fav dan follow banyak, tapi grafik review makin lama makin turun :( jujur, jadi agak males ngelanjutinnya. Kayak gak ada yang nyambukin aku buat buru-buru update gitu lho. Padahal aku seneng banget balesin review :"3 tapi yaudahlah ya.

Untuk chap berikutnya, akan kuberikan kalian kejutan lagi dan lagi. Tapi, aku harus pending dulu ini sampe waktu yang tak dapat kutentukan. Soalnya, aku ada beberapa urusan yang penting banget.

Aku punya special thanks buat member Dazatsu Trash yang support aku secara internal di grup :) love you guys~~

And, see ya next chapter!


	17. 18 Years Old Atsushi

**#16**

.

.

.

18 Years Old Atsushi

.

DLDR

* * *

.

Saat usiaku beranjak 18 tahun, itu artinya aku sudah dewasa. Seiring dengan waktu, aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kupertahankan. Satu-satunya yang kumiliki hanyalah diriku, dan kenangan bersama orang tuaku. Itu pun, tak semuanya kuingat dengan baik. Ingatan tentang trauma itu lebih jelas daripada kenangan yang manis.

Seseorang—tidak, dua orang itu sudah mengambil semuanya dariku. Aku sendiri tak berani kembali ke rumah. Aku saja tak berani, begitu pula kerabat yang lain. Bahkan nenek-kakek tak berani. Yang menandakan kalau rumah itu adalah milikku adalah papan nama keluarga di dekat gerbang, foto keluarga besar di ruang tengah, dan koleksi anggur milik ayahku.

Suatu saat jika aku siap, mungkin, aku akan kembali ke sana. Lalu menata semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi, sekarang aku memiliki seseorang dan aku berjanji tak akan melepaskannya. Aku tak akan rela kalau sampai dia diambil orang lain. Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kucintai.

Aku kembali sekolah, setelah semua kejadian yang kulalui. Ketika mengingatnya, wajahku menjadi panas dan aku tak dapat mengontrol diriku. Wajahnya, tangannya, dan lehernya yang biasa ditutupi, hanya aku yang dapat melihatnya.

Itu semakin membuatku tak ingin kehilangannya.

Tapi waktu terus berjalan, dan tak ada yang memberitahukanku hal yang akan terjadi. Aku hanya berjalan untuk pulang, dan aku menemukan sosoknya mengarah ke tempat lain. Dengan setelan hitam itu, aku yakin dia akan pergi bekerja.

Aku hanya berniat untuk menyapa, "Dazai- _san_!"

Dia menoleh, dan teman berjalannya juga menoleh. Sungguh, aku hanya berniat untuk menyapa, bukan meminta kembali kenangan buruk itu.

"Atsu—"

Aku tak mendengar, yang kulakukan hanya kabur dan menjauh. Aku tak peduli meski dia memanggil namaku. Asalkan laki-laki teman berjalannya itu tidak mengejarku. Kumohon jangan mengejarku. Aku mungkin merindukan orang tuaku, tapi aku belum ingin bertemu mereka secepat ini.

Apa mungkin laki-laki itu juga membawa dia? Orang yang kucintai itu?

Tidak. Tidak. Aku belum sanggup untuk kehilangan lagi. Aku tak tahu akan pergi ke mana setelah kehilangannya. Aku mungkin memilih bunuh diri.

Kumohon.

Kumohon.

Kumohon biarkan dia bersamaku lebih lama lagi.

Kumohon jangan ambil dia juga dariku.

Aku belum sanggup kehilangannya, dan aku tak akan pernah sanggup.

.

 _Ayah dan Ibu di surga, aku sangat takut sekarang ini._

 _Bisakah kalian mengirimkan seseorang untuk menolongku?_

.

Mereka mendengar, dan orang itu datang padaku. Tangannya menangkap tubuhku, dan menahanku agar tidak jatuh. Matanya yang dibingkai itu menatapku tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan berlari-lari di jalan seperti ini."

"Kunikida- _san_!" aku menyalak, mungkin wajahku pucat, dan aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku dingin. "Dia kembali. Dia bersama Dazai- _san_. Kumohon, sembunyikan aku. Aku—"

Untuk pertama kalinya dia memelukku dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terbunuh. Ikut aku!" lalu dia menarik tanganku dan kami berlari menjauh.

"Tapi, Dazai- _san_ —"

"Atsushi." Dia sangat jarang memanggil namaku, dan sekarang dia menyebutkannya. "Dengar, kau harus tahu sesuatu tentang Dazai. Mungkin kau tak ingin percaya, tapi kau harus percaya. Apa kau percaya Edogawa Ranpo- _san_?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah."

Aku tak mengerti pembicaraan ini mengarah ke mana. Aku hanya mengikutinya, dan kami masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung. Edogawa Ranpo ada di sana, dan tak memasang ekspresi apapun. Apa itu sesuatu yang harus kupercaya darinya?

"Nakajima Atsushi. Anak dari pasangan Nakajima yang mengabdi pada Port Mafia…."

Mataku terbelalak. Seperti itukah? Sampai aku berusia 14 tahun, aku sama sekali tak mengetahui hal itu. Aku hanya mengetahui secara singkat kalau orang tuaku memang dibunuh oleh Port Mafia. Dua orang yang kulihat saat itu adalah anggota dari Port Mafia.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan, kuharap kau percaya. Bahwa, Dazai Osamu itu berbahaya. Kalau kau pikir kau aman bersamanya, kau salah besar…."

Tidak. Tidak. Dia orang yang baik. Dia bukan orang yang berbahaya. Aku tak ingin percaya ini. Tapi, yang mengatakan semuanya adalah Edogawa Ranpo. Haruskah aku percaya?

"Dazai Osamu adalah otak dari pembunuhan orang tuamu…."

Orang yang di luar jendela itu? Sungguh?

"Lalu yang mengerjakannya adalah orang lain. Namanya, Nakahara Chuuya. Sulit untuk menyelidiki ini."

"Kau sudah lihat orang yang bersama Dazai tadi? Kau mengakuinya kalau mereka mirip satu sama lain dengan pembunuh di rumahmu. Dia memang Nakahara Chuuya." Kunikida- _san_ melanjutkan, dan aku hanya berdiri mematung.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ayah dan Ibu di surga, mana yang harus kupercaya?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

To be honest, aku harusnya pending ini. Tapi terpaksa aku post karena aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu untuk anggota grup hehe :" dan aku juga mau kasih reward untuk readers karena FF ini mencapat 100 reviews! (with 37 favers and follower). Well done guys, kalian berhasil buat aku terhura nih.

Aku bales beberapa review ya

.

 **Fumyrain:** Aduh maaf sayang, ini Kunitsushi :'v

 **kuroshirokoneko:** Halo kamu~! Seneng deh kamu bersedia review :3 terima kasih atas usulnya, tapi aku anti-MPREG. Menurutku, bukan kodrat cowo buat pregnant. Kecuali kalo aku bikin omegaverse atau genderbend gitu.

 **mikorin:** Yo halo~ untuk endingnya masih aku rahasiakan ya :) liat aja nanti kayak gimana

 **alexandra pratiwi 5:** Iya merek hasbu aku masih ada tambahannya sih tapi yaudalaya. Adu duh baper. Iya, soalnya Dazai egois si. Di sini jelas lho perasaan Atsushi untuk Dazai :'v

 **HikariFuruya:** Mengacu pada episode/chapter pas Double Black beneran muncul. Di sana Chuuya yang gerak sementara Dazai ... ya, seperti itu. Sebenernya gak keburu-buru kok, cuma hampir gaada waktu aja. Soalnya ini FF udah aku kerjakan sampe chapter ke-20.

 **Himeee:** Halo~ makasih udah bilang keren aku tersanjung lho. End-nya tinggal beberapa chapter lagi kok hehe. Untuk wattpad, aku punya kok. Username-nya sama persis sama akun ffn ini, kr-han xD

 **Chiharu Himeji:** Ending masih rahasia ya :) tapi konsepnya udah ada di otak aku. Btw, makasih banyak yaaa dan aku udah update nihhh

.

Thats all for balasan review.

Dan aku punya **catatan khusus member Dazatsu Trash**

Buat kalian, maaf banget karena mungkin beberapa hari ke depan aku bakal menghilang dari grup. Hp tiba-tiba mati total. Sementara LINE PC gabisa dipake :") karena LINE PC available buat windows 8.1 sementara yang aku pake itu windows 8. Jadi, selama hp belum hidup dan aku belum upgrade OS, aku gabisa on. Semoga kalian bisa tetep rame ya tanpa aku. Makasih banyak udah mewarnai hariku :")

.

Sign,

Khairunnisa Han


	18. Percaya atau Tidak

**#17**

.

.

.

Percaya atau Tidak

.

DLDR

* * *

.

Atsushi itu terduduk lemas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Semua yang ada di kepalanya buyar. Kenangan yang manis itu tiba-tiba menjadi pahit. Kepalanya kembali mendongak, menatap nanar manusia-manusia di depannya.

"Kalian berbohong padaku," katanya. Kemudian matanya dialihkan ke jendela. Tak ingin melihat dua orang lainnya. "Aku ingin percaya pada kalian, Edogawa Ranpo- _san_ , Kunikida- _san_. Tapi, di sisi lain aku tak ingin percaya pada kalian."

Tentu, tak satu pun dari mereka yang akan memaksa Atsushi untuk mempercayai mereka. Meskipun itu faktanya. "Yah, padahal cukup sulit untuk mendapat data dua eksekutif dari Port Mafia. Tapi saat itu, mereka hanyalah pemula." Kunikida memutar buku sakunya, lalu menghela napasnya.

Sementara Ranpo tiba-tiba berdiri untuk pergi. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan bokongnya. "Ya, kutinggalkan kalian berdua." Setelah berkata demikian, dia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah sebelumnya membetulkan letak topinya.

Kunikida duduk di depan Atsushi, menyeruput kopinya dengan santai. "Kau tahu, kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri. Alasan kenapa Dazai menutup tubuhnya dengan perban. Alasan kenapa Dazai mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Alasan kenapa—"

"Tidak bisakah kita cukupkan hal ini?" Atsushi menoleh padanya, dengan sepasang mata yang menatap penuh kesenduan. "Aku sudah ingin menangis," lirihnya. Atsushi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, hatinya cukup sesak hanya dengan memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah didengarnya tadi.

"Maaf." Pemuda itu tak tahu harus bagaimana. Cangkir kopinya ditaruh di atas meja, dan dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan. "Jangan menangis. Setidaknya, jangan menangis di depanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau kau menangis."

Tangan Atsushi mengambilnya, dan dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Dazai- _san_ pernah bilang kalau kau adalah temannya. Dia mengatakan itu dengan senyuman. Tapi bagimu, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Dazai- _san_?"

"Ceritanya panjang," katanya. "Kami bertemu tak sengaja. Aku akui, Dazai memang orang yang baik, menyenangkan—untuk beberapa orang. Untukku, dia menyebalkan—dan di beberapa sisi, dia polos. Tapi lebih dari itu, ada kepribadian lain di dalam diri Dazai. Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang Dazai, dan yang mana yang alter-ego Dazai.

"Dia mungkin menganggapku temannya. Tapi aku, secara pribadi, tidak begitu. Dia hanya kenalanku. Terlebih, aku mengenalnya saat aku sudah menjadi anggota detektif di agensi ini. Karena kami menangani kasus yang tak bisa ditangani siapapun, maka musuh utama kami adalah Port Mafia. Itulah kenapa aku juga menyelidiki Dazai. Kau sudah puas?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Tak ada sangkut-paut antara penjelasan Kunikida dengan pertanyaan Atsushi yang baru saja muncul. Tapi Kunikida memegang kepala Atsushi. Pelan, mengusak kumpulan surai pucat itu. "Lakukan ini kalau kau sanggup: pergi dari sisi Dazai. Kalau kau tak tahu harus ke mana, kau tahu di mana aku berada."

Bukan kahitu terdengar seperti Kunikida meminta Atsushi untuk bersamanya?

-o-

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Beberapa kalipun dia memberontak, kekuatannya kalah. Meskipun dia lebih sering terjun untuk aksi, dia masih kalah. Tubuhnya memberontak, dan hatinya panas. Sampai kapan dia harus terus kalah? Dia tidak ingin kalah terus.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU, BAJINGAN!"

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang rendah. Mengalahkan teriakkan yang keluar. Pistol di tangannya sudah mengarah tepat di belakang kepala, siap untuk membuat otak pecah oleh timah panas.

"Tch. Dazai, kenapa kau melindunginya? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kita—aku harus membunuhnya?"

Untuk beberapa saat bola matanya melebar, dan saat itu moncong pistol lebih di tekan lagi. Membuat topi yang tersangkut di kepala itu jatuh. "Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, Chuuya? Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh **milikku**."

Chuuya berbalik, membuat moncong pistol yang masih dingin itu mengenai dahinya. Terkadang dia mengutuk tingginya yang tak seberapa itu. "Oh, jadi dia milikmu? Lalu, kau anggap aku ini hanya rekanmu? KAU MEMUNGUTNYA DI MANA? BUKANKAH ITU JUGA BERLAKU PADAKU HA?"

Pistolnya turun. Toh, Dazai tak akan berani untuk menembak Chuuya sedekat itu. "Kau…." Sungguh, tak ada yang sanggup dikatakannya dengan itu. "Tidak, tidak." Dazai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada hal yang bisa dan tidak bisa kumiliki. Kau tidak bisa. Karena bukan aku yang secara pribadi mengambilmu, tapi Port Mafia."

Tangan Chuuya bergerak untuk mengambil pistol, dan mengarahkannya tepat ke dagu Dazai. Tapi sama halnya dengan Dazai, dia tidak akan berani. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku, Dazai?" tanyanya. "Karena aku tidak bisa membunuhnya, bagaimana kalau kau yang membunuhnya?"

"Lebih baik kau bunuh aku sekarang, Chuuya. Kurasa tak masalah, karena itu kau." Ucapan itu, berhasil membuat Chuuya menurunkan pistolnya. "Baiklah. Dengar, aku tak akan membiarkannya mati. Kalau itu terjadi, seumur hidup aku tidak akan rela. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bersyukur karena gagal bunuh diri."

Dazai berjalan beberapa langkah, berbalik arah.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi, Dazai?"

"Chuuya, Chuuya, katakan saja kalau aku sedang memburu si anak. Aku juga yang akan membereskan formula itu. Jangan berani-berani mendekatinya. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuhnya."

-o-

Atsushi duduk di atas sofa merah itu. Kakinya diangkat dan dipeluk. Sementara Dazai ada di sisi satunya, tak berani untuk mendekat. Dazai tahu bahwa Atsushi melempar lirikan-lirikan takut bercampur curiga dan penasaran. Tapi Dazai tak sanggup untuk bergerak mendekat, dan Atsushi sama saja.

Mereka hanya diam selama beberapa saat. Sampai Dazai berani untuk bersuara. "Itu benar," katanya. "Kau sudah melihatnya, dan kau yang seperti sekarang ini, artinya kau sudah tahu. Aku tidak tahu kau menyimpulkan sendiri atau ada orang yang memberitahukanmu. Tapi itu memang benar…."

"Apa yang benar?" Atsushi tak berharap mendapat klarifikasi dari Dazai. Karena itu akan terdengar lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

.

"Kalau aku bagian dari Port Mafia, dan aku yang—"

.

.

.

"Kumohon, aku tak ingin dengar…. Aku tak ingin percaya kalau kau yang melakukan semuanya pada malam itu…."

.

.

.

"Tapi itu benar, aku di balik semuanya."

.

.

.

"Aku tak ingin membencimu, Dazai-san…."

.

.

.

"Atsushi- _kun_ , aku sudah membenci diriku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

Aku kembali \\('0')/ dan kalian tau gak? Dikit lagi aku libur karena kelas 12 sibuk xD tapi aku lagi stuck banget nih sama proyek-proyek aku.

Ohiya, ini untuk yang nanya-nanya aku punya akun wattpad. Aku punya kok. Mau stalking FF Korea aku? Silakan mampir ke: kr-han. Atau mau nyari cerita-certia yang basic-nya Jepang? Silakan mampir ke jp-han. FF Korea aku itu sekitaran EXO sama NCT aja. Kalo yang di akun Jepang itu sih, aku share versi lainnya DS hehe xD versi OC dan straight-aku sesuaikan di beberapa bagian. Nanti bakal share cerita yang lain, insyaAllah.

Aku juga mau promote nih. Ada beberapa FF yang gak kalian temuin di wattpad maupun di ffn. Kalian bisa liat di website dan buka kategori K-Fanfiction. Aku share sesuatu yang ringan di sana~ dan itu kembali lagi, untuk kalian yang suka EXO dan NCT.

Ohiya, untuk Random Fiction, sebenernya aku open request lho~ di sini juga kalo mau request ya silakan. Tapi janga request alur buat DS ya! Soalnya alurnya udah aku tentuin, dan aku sudah tau mau dibawa ke mana hehehe.

.

Ok, aku mau balesin review dulu.

.

 **Bakai Yamato:** Lah anggota grup mah bukannya pernah aku bocorin endingnya? xD ya gak semua sih dek, tapi sebagian doang haha.

 **kuroshirokoneko:** Aku gajanji buat omegaverse. Belom mendalami soalnya hehe. Aku update juga karena udah ada bahannya, kalo gak ada ya belom aku update. Dan aku gamau mengecewakan pembaca, karena aku pernah dikecewakan sama author fav aku. Bayangkan, aku nunggu dari tahun 2014 dan sampe sekarang belom ada lanjutannya :")

 **Nanaho Haruka:** Bukankah kita sudah menjumpai satu sama lain di grup? xD Dan maaf nih, aku beneran sesuai janji, ini sudah aku up

 **alexandra pratiwi 5:** Aku agak ngebut ngerjainnya sayang, soalnya aku banyak dikejar deadline dan harus ngurus proyek. Sementara DS gabisa aku abaikan gitu aja. Makanya, mungkin chapter-chapter ke depan bakal datar. Tapi, aku usahain biar feel hype-nya muncul lagi.

 **ryo:** Kalo pendek, maaf ya :") tapi emang sengaja aku bikin pendek-pendek. Karena rata-rata gasampe 1000 words per chapter-nya. Aku wattpad udah aku kasih tau di atas yaw :3 soal ending, aku gabisa ngasih tau sama sekali. Maaf ya.

.

Segitu dulu aja dariku,

See ya next Dazatsu moment guys!


	19. Pulang

**#18**

.

.

.

Pulang

.

DLDR

* * *

.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Pemuda itu sudah mencari ke seluruh ruangan yang ada, tapi tidak ada. Sesuatu—atau seseorang yang dicarinya itu tidak ada. Tubuhnya jatuh mencium lantai, dia tak memiliki petunjuk di mana yang dicarinya.

Tangannya merogoh saku, mengambil ponselnya. Dia menghubungi seseorang. "Kunikida- _kun_ ," dan langsung berbicara ketika teleponnya diangkat. "Apa Atsushi- _kun_ ada bersamamu? Dia tidak ada di manapun. Barang-barangnya juga tidak ada. Yang tersisa hanya barang-barang yang kubelikan untuknya."

" _Tidak. Mungkin dia pergi karena takut denganmu._ "

"Ah, ya, kedengarannya seperti itu." Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding, cukup lelah untuk menghadapi kenyataan. "Apa kau yang memberitahukan semuanya? Aku tahu, kau sudah tahu tentangku."

" _Bukan aku, Dazai. Tapi Ranpo-_ san _. Selain itu menurutku, wajar kalau Atsushi pergi darimu. Kalau aku jadi Atsushi, aku pasti pergi darimu juga._ "

Tidak. Tidak. Dazai tidak ingin mendengar semua itu. Terlebih dari Kunikida, yang dia anggap temannya. Meski entahlah Kunikida menganggapnya apa. Pembunuh? Mungkin saja. Dazai memutuskan sambungan. Dari hati kecilnya, dia merasa tersakiti.

Lalu dia menghubungi satu lagi. Entah akan mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan atau tidak. "Selamat Pagi. Maaf menganggu. Aku Dazai Osamu, wali dari Nakajima Atsushi. Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa Nakajima- _kun_ ada di sekolah hari ini?"

" _Maaf Dazai-_ san _, tapi belakangan ini dia lebih banyak absen, dan hari ini Nakajima-_ kun _juga absen_."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih. Maaf sudah mengganggu."

Tangannya berada di atas kepala. Dia tak tahu di mana Atsushi berada, dan ke mana tujuannya berikutnya. Dia tahu Atsushi akan membencinya. Tapi lebih dari itu, Dazai benci kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kumohon…. Kumohon jangan pergi dariku…."

-o-

Tangan yang pucat itu mengusap papan nama yang ada di dekat gerbang. Lalu bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman. Dia menggeser pagar yang sudah karatan lebih lebar lagi, dan pergi melintasi rumput-rumput yang meninggi. Lalu masuk melalui pintunya yang berkerit hebat.

Dibandingkan dengan pulang, pemuda itu lebih terlihat seperti mengunjungi rumah berhantu. Jikapun memang berhantu, pemuda itu tak keberatan. Karena saat dia melewati pintu, dia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan….

"Ibu, Ayah, aku pulang."

Menakutkan untuk kembali, sekaligus menyakitkan. Tapi dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bertindak layaknya orang yang dewasa. Setidaknya sekarang, dia sedang berpikir untuk tidak hidup dalam bayang-bayang seseorang.

Dia berhenti di ruang tengah, matanya tertuju pada bingkai foto besar yang seharusnya berdebu. Tapi tidak. Sudah ada seseorang yang menghapus debu-debu itu. "Ibu, Ayah," panggilnya sekali lagi. "Apa kalian melihat siapa yang membersihkan debu-debu di foto keluarga kita?" tapi tak peduli seberapa banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan, tak satu pun dari pertanyaan itu terjawab.

Dia sendiri yang membersihkan rumah besar itu. Belum seluruhnya, dan sudah memakan waktu seharian penuh. Tak ada yang diajaknya bicara, jadi dia hanya bekerja dan bekerja. Di dalam gudang, dia masih menemukan mesin pemotong rumput—dan untungnya dia bisa mengoperasikan mesin itu.

Malam menjelang. Memang belum semuanya bersih. Tapi ada satu dua ruangan yang sudah menjadi layak huni. "Empat tahun kutinggalkan, ternyata tak banyak yang berubah. Bahkan listrik masih menyala. Setidaknya, aku tak akan takut."

Membosankan. Malam yang sangat membosankan. Berbeda dengan malam-malam yang biasa dilaluinya. Padahal belum beberapa lama. "Ini jelas berbeda dengan apartemen Dazai- _san_. Apa aku harus kembali … atau tidak?"

Pemuda itu berdiri di depan foto keluarganya. Sekarang, foto itu sudah bersih total. Tidak, ruangan itu sudah sangat bersih. "Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Dazai- _san_? Kalian pasti tahu sesuatu tentangnya, dan seseorang dengan nama Nakahara Chuuya."

Lalu dia duduk di salah satu kursi. Kepalanya masih mendongak untuk menatap bingkai itu. "Aku tak dapat menyangkalnya. Aku mencintainya—Dazai- _san_. Dia…. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini? Sementara aku sudah mendengar cerita yang mengerikan.

"Kenapa kalian bergabung dengan Port Mafia? Itu sebabnya kalian memiliki ruang rahasia? Apa yang kalian kerjakan di sana? Bukankah saat itu aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Setidaknya, katakan sekali saja tentang kalian kepadaku. Karena kalian menyembunyikan semuanya, aku jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh!"

Percuma. Dia tahu percuma untuk meratap pada sebuah foto keluarga. Untuk apa? Mereka tak akan datang untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

.

.

.

"Kalau kenyataannya kau memang bodoh, kenapa?"

.

.

.

Pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang asing di tempelkan ke tengkuknya. Sedikit hangat, namun menorehkan kesan yang menyeramkan. Seseorang di belakangnya itu memiliki aura yang sangat gelap. "Kau … siapa?" dan dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Bodohnya aku. Padahal Dazai- _san_ mengajariku bagaimana caranya memperkenalkan diri. Aku jadi merasa tidak sopan padanya." Suara itu asing, dan dia menyebutkan sebuah nama yang sangat familiar. "Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, bagian dari Port Mafia. Kau sendiri Nakajima Atsushi 'kan?"

"Kenapa … kenapa kau kenal dengan Dazai- _san_?"

"Karena Dazai- _san_ juga bagian dari Port Mafia," jawabnya dengan santai. Hal itu berbanding tebalik dengan tangannya yang terus menekan pistol laras pendek ke kepala Atsushi. "Ah, dan kau mengambil seluruh perhatian yang tak pernah kudapatkan! Aku tak menyukaimu. Tapi aku menyukai tugas ini."

Atsushi mengakui cintanya, dan dia menyayangi orang tuanya. Dia masih belum tahu ingin benar-benar pergi atau tidak, dan itu bukan berarti dia ingin menemui orang tuanya secepat itu. "Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dazai- _san_ dan aku…. Aku—aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku masih sanggup melihat wajahnya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah lebih baik kau memilih untuk pulang dan bertemu orang tuamu saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang._

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

Aku kembali dan libur telah tiba. Kita kelas 10 dan 11 enak ya, tapi semangat juga buat yang kelas 12. Ada yang kelas 12 masih baca DS? Sungguh terlalu. Aku lagi seneng banget nih karena libur, langsung isi kuota demi download. Ini aja nyambi download, update wattpad, panen stock buat poster, bikin poster, dan lain-lain.

Ohiya, sekalian aku mau promosi akun dih, gabanyak cuap-cuap akunya sih. MAMPIR YA KE WATTPADKU jp-han! FOLLOW YAAA, MASIH FREE FOLLOW LHO AKUNKU YANG ITU DAN JANGAN LUPA BACA WORKS-KU YA. Ada Double Suicide versi J-fict, dan ada Anime Theory yang mengupas teori-teori dalam anime dengan cocoklogi ala Han. Yang udah dibahas di Anime Theory itu Nanbaka, dan sekarang lagi bahas Bungou Stray Dogs. Kalo ada yang mau request cocoklogi, BOLEH BANGET HEHE.

BTW, DS UDAH MAU ABIS INI

DS UDAH MAU END YEAAAAAAHHHHHHH

TERUS KALIAN MAU GIMANA KALO DS ABIS?

.

Balesin review dulus.

.

 **Bakai Yamato:** Diriku lagi stuck :")

 **Nanaho Haruka:** Ganbarimasu! Tapi sebelum itu, donlot dulu /kabur

 **Hikari Furuya:** Apa kau butuh tissue? Apa kau butuh 4 lembar? Karena saat aku menangis, aku membutuhkan tissu, empat lembar empat lembar empat lembar, saat aku menangis.

 **Kaizu Haito:** Iyalah pasti xD judulnya aja udah Double Suicide. Tapi kelanjutan setelah itu who knows kan?

 **kyunauzunami:** Halo say, udah lanjut loh ya

 **alexandra pratiwi 5:** Adudu makasiw semangatnya :" memang hidup ini berat yaaaa heheeh

.

.

.

Enough for today, and see you next Dazatmu moment!


	20. Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku

**#19**

.

.

.

Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku.

.

DLDR

* * *

.

Di tengah rasa putus asanya, dia mendapat panggilan pekerjaan. Di sana, yang didapatnya hanya sebuah buku usang yang diperlihat padanya. Buku yang sudah ditemukannya, dan dia tahu apa arti dari semuanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Chuuya? Kau tak memanggilnya juga?"

Di antara mereka—Dazai Osamu dan Mori Ougai—tak ada lagi rahasia. Hanya Dazai yang tahu sisi tergelap dari Port Mafia. Sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang menjadi eksekutif di usia yang sangat muda. Hanya Dazai. Makhluk paling gelap setelah pimpinan—yang mungkin berhak mengambil tahta kepemimpinan itu.

"Sudah sebelum kau datang." Mori Ougai menautkan jarinya dan tersenyum. Tentunya, bukan senyum manis. "Aku juga mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan, Dazai- _kun_. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Mungkin, aku tahu di mana. Aku hanya memprediksinya saja. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan itu ketika anak itu sudah tak bersamaku lagi?" Dazai mengulas sebuah senyuman. Antara senyuman sinis, misterius, dicampur sedikit kekecewaan. "Ditinggal seperti itu membuatku sakit hati, tahu."

"Maafkan aku yang tak tahu perasaanmu. Mungkin aku akan mengerti kalau Elise meninggalkanku," katanya.

Dalam ruang sempit teritorial khusus Mori Ougai itu, untuk beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara hembusan napas ringan antara Dazai dan dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang bicara, dan Dazai sedang tidak dalam kondisi ingin memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Jadi," Mori Ougai kembali memulai pembicaraan. "Di mana formula itu menurutmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa yang orang tua tinggalkan untuk anak mereka? Harta. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Sebuah rumah, dan itu sudah kami selidiki. Nihil. Entah itu sebuah buku harian, atau album foto. Aku belum melihatnya dengan teliti. Tapi aku yakin untuk beberapa alasan."

"Anak itu sudah meninggalkanmu, Dazai- _kun_. Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya kembali?"

"Aku tidak tahu untuk hal itu. Yang jelas, aku tak akan memaksakan perasaanku." Dazai berbalik, berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menurutnya, pembicaraan sudah selesai.

Mori Ougai memasang senyuman yang menyeramkan. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Dazai. "Kau tahu sesuatu yang menarik, Dazai- _kun_?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku baru saja mengirim Akutagawa ke rumah itu. Kukatakan padanya untuk membunuh anak itu jika dia menemukannya. Aku juga mengatakan kalau semua ini demi dirimu, Dazai- _kun_. Tidakkah kau ingin berterima kasih padaku?"

Mata Dazai yang hanya terlihat sebelah itu terbuka lebar. Adrenalinnya baru ditarik ke luar. "Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kaulakukan dengan pimpinan sebelumnya!"

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menang melawan pisau bedahku!"

.

 _Bodoh!_

 _Aku seharusnya mengetahui itu!_

.

Jari Akutagawa hampir menarik pelatuk. Tapi seseorang tiba-tiba saja mendaratkan tinu mentah di wajahnya. Pistol itu terlempar, dan sebuah kaki menendangnya jauh-jauh. Kerahnya ditarik, dan Akutagawa dapat menatap netra yang dipenuhi dengan amarah itu.

"Dazai- _san_! Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

"Kau pikir kenapa!?" teriaknya dengan marah. Matanya menyala-nyala, dan dia ingin segera menghabisi Akutagawa. "Kau! Jangan pernah berani menyentuh Atsushi- **ku**. Karena aku tak akan membiarkannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku berjanji di depan Tuan dan Nyonya Nakajima untuk melindunginya, tapi aku justru membiarkannya mati!? Sekalipun itu kau, Akutagawa, aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

Akutagawa menarik dirinya dari Dazai. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa," katanya seraya menepis debu dari bahunya, "tapi kau ternyata berani melawan pimpinan Port Mafia. Ah, mungkin karena kau eksekutif."

Dazai tak mengindahkan Akutagawa, kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat untuk melihat wajah seorang anak yang sudah pucat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya disertai raut wajah yang panik.

"A—apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Menyelamatkanmu, apa lagi?"

Pemuda pucat itu terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. masing terngiang di benaknya bahwa Dazai-lah yang mengatur rencana pembunuhan itu.

"Kumohon," ucapnya seraya menjulurkan tangannya, mendekap pemuda itu. "Kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Di tengah romansa yang tercipta, Akutagawa berdiri untuk melancarkan serangan. Tapi Dazai bergerak dengan cepat untuk menangkis dengan kakinya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau—"

"Masih terlalu cepat bagimu untuk mengalahkanku, Akutagawa."

Oh ya, itu benar. Selama ini tak pernah satu kali pun Akutagawa mampu mengalahkan Dazai. Untuk beberapa alasan, Akutagawa menjadi kesal.

"Katakan padanya kalau aku berkhianat. Dazai Osamu berkhianat pada Port Madia. Karena aku tak akan menukar apapun lagi. Sudah cukup bagiku untuk menghancurkan kehidupan seseorang."

"KAU BOHONG!?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berbohong, Akutagawa. Selain itu, tidakkah kau ingin pergi? Kau sayang dengan nyawamu 'kan? Kecuali kalau kau maniak kematian."

Akutagawa seperti tak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia pergi dari rumah itu dengan tangan kosong. Percuma, berusaha mengalahkan Dazai adalah usaha yang sia-sia. Dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang, dia justru akan babak belur—bahkan mati.

Sementara itu, hening sesaat di antara mereka perlahan mencair. Pemuda pucat itu menoleh pada Dazai. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanyanya dengan lirih."

"Pertama, aku merasa bertanggung jawab. Tuan dan Nyonya Nakajima adalah orang yang baik. Kedua, bukankah kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu, Atsushi- _kun_. Terakhir, aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

Hai kamu~ iya, kamu~

Dazai di sini, hmm, ya, aku cuma mau ngomong, kasian Akutagawa :'v /ganyambung woy

Seneng banget gila 120 reviews! Best record aku selama idup (?) hahaha. Apa aku translate DS ke bentuk OC dan ubah di beberapa sisi terus aku kirim ke penerbit ya? Tapi yang jelas gabakal jadi yaoi sih :") how? Kalo gaada restu dari pembaca, aku sih gabakal buat hehe. Tapi kalo direstuin, tinggal aku buat.

Makasih untuk review kalian selama ini, makasih udah ngedukung DS sejauh ini. Jangan lupa mampir FF sebelah: Stray Dogs Band ya :") tapi Stray Dogs Band (SDB) itu bahasanya gak kayak DS ini.

.

Bales review yah

.

 **Kaizu Haito:** Dazai terjun untuk menyelamatkan taisetsu na Atsushi hehe xD sebenernya, Akutagawa gak senyebelin itu kok. Menurutku dia mala cute. Aku doang emang :")

 **Bakai Yamato:** Halah kau mah tak usah dibalas xD

 **Nanaho Haruka:** Udah melipir ke SDB kan? xD

 **Aoi Haruka-hime:** Izokeh, kita kan ketemu di grup sayy

 **alexandra pratiwi 5:** Aku kelas 11 hehe xD dan udah buat rate M. Anak nakal emang xD

 **Ren Afrezya:** Seni FF berchapter itu emang pas lagi seru-serunya tbc sayangkuh xD

 **Guest:** Ini udaj lanjut sayy. Btw, namaku Han, bukan gan xD

.

Udah deh. Punggungku lagi sakit kek nenek-nenek nih.

See ya next Dazatsu moment!


	21. Gone

**#20**

.

.

.

Gone

.

DLDR

* * *

.

Pemuda itu berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, dan menaikkan kacamatanya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dideskripsikan. Dia segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. "Di sini Kunikida," katanya. "Mereka menghilang. Termasuk si Anak Kucing."

" _Kembalilah ke sini, Kunikida_."

"Baik, _Sachou_."

Tapi pemuda itu tak pergi begitu saja. Dia menengok sebuah kamar yang sudah kosong. "Sudah kukatakan, kau harusnya tahu aku di mana, Bocah." Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari apartemen yang sepertinya tak akan berpenghuni lagi.

Seharusnya ini bukan masalah yang besar. Seharusnya. Tapi entah kenapa pemuda itu tak menyukainya. Dia merasa kalah dalam segala hal, meskipun nyatanya dia tidak bertarung. Rasanya sama seperti ketika idealismenya diinjak-injak.

Mobilnya menepi ke bahu jalan. Dia berhenti untuk sesaat karena berbagai alasan. Ada sebuah perasaan yang mengusiknya sejak pertama kali mereka menjadi dekat. Setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkannya.

Pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya, dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan. Ada sesuatu yang perlu ditanyakannya, dan dia memilih seseorang yang dirasa tepat. Pun, tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mendapat sebuah jawaban.

.

 **From:** Yosano Sensei  
 **Subject:** Re:None

 _Dasar bodoh. Itu namanya cinta.  
Ya, perlu kauakui kalau kau jatuh cinta, Kunikida._

.

"Benarkah? Aku? Dengan bocah itu?"

-o-

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya pemuda itu. "Aku tak akan kembali ke Port Mafia. Aku berjanji padamu. Karena itu, apa kau mau ikut denganku, Atsushi- _kun_?" Pemuda itu mempertegas pertanyaannya.

Namun jawaban dari pertanyaan itu tergantung di langit-langit mulut si pucat itu. Matanya melirik pada foto besar di ruangan itu. "Kenyataan itu tidak dapat diubah, Dazai- _san_. Aku—meskipun aku ingin, tapi maaf. Aku belum sanggup untuk melihatmu lagi."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, namun matanya memandang nanar ke depan. "Aku tahu," katanya, "sulit bagimu untuk memaafkan dosaku ini. Baiklah, kalau begitu biarkan aku saja yang menghilang. Tapi itu tak akan mengubah keadaan kalau aku mencintaimu…." Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh surai yang pucat itu. Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dengan lembut, pemuda itu menghadirkan sebuah kecupan di dahi pucat itu. Sebentar, namun dapat memunculkan rona kemerahan di atas sepasang pipi yang pucat.

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Melainkan langsung pergi meninggalkan si pucat di sana yang masih terpana. Nama pemuda itu adalah Dazai Osamu, baru saja berikrar untuk terus mencintai Nakajima Atsushi. Meskipun dia harus menghilang dari dunia Atsushi selama beberapa waktu ke depan.

Sementara Dazai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, Atsushi masih diam di tempat untuk menatap punggung Dazai yang perlahan menghilang ditelan jarak. Dia tahu setelah ini akan ada jurang pemisan di antara mereka. Tapi harapannya untuk bertemu Dazai, rasanya, juga tak menghilang begitu saja.

"Itu juga tak akan mengubah keadaanku," gumamnya, "bahwa aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Meskipun aku tahu kenyataannya seperti apa." Atsushi jatuh ke bawah. Hari ini, menghabiskan waktunya untuk meratapi nasib.

Perlu waktu lama bagi Atsushi untuk menyesal. Hingga matahari lelah berada di singgasananya, dan bulan perlahan muncul di ujung langit. Dia sudah lelah untuk membohongi diri sendiri kalau dia tidak memerlukan adanya Dazai di sisinya.

Namun Dazai sendiri … Atsushi tidak tahu dia harus pergi ke mana untuk menyusul Dazai.

-o-

Gadis itu tibat-tiba hadir di belakang Kunikida. Menarik kunciran Kunikida dan menempelkan punggung tangannya. "Aku tak menyangka penyakit ini akan menyerang seorang yang idealis sepertimu," katanya. "Penyakit yang bernama cinta itu gejalanya lain-lain di setiap orang. Untuk orang sepertimu, hasilnya seperti ini.

"Yosano _Sensei_ , berhentilah mempermainkanku!"

Yosano Akiko—gadis itu, tersenyum mengejek. "Kalau kau bingung tentang anak kucing itu, coba tanya Ranpo- _san_. Orang jenius sepertinya, pasti tahu sesuatu."

"Tidak usah." Kunikida menanggapi acuh tak acuh. "Toh aku sudah tahu akan bagaimana akhirnya. Bukan denganku, tapi dengan Dazai. Semua orang yang melihat mereka juga akan tahu."

"Hoo, kau menyerah rupanya." Sungguh, Yosano tak akan mengira Kunikida menanggapinya begitu. "Ya sudah," katanya "itu terserah denganmu." Setelah itu dia berjalan dengan mengeluh, "Karena itu aku tidak suka laki-laki yang lemah!"

-o-

 _Ke mana … ke mana aku akan pergi. Atau, ke mana aku harus pergi. Aku harus mengasingkan diriku untuk sementara. Harus menghilang dari hadapannya. Tapi, ke mana? Hidupku adalah kau, dan kau menolak kehadiranku. Aku mungkin, tak pantas disebut manusia._

.

.

.

 _Coba katakan padaku, ke mana aku harus pergi? Aku tak punya tempat kembali saat kau tak ada. Tidak. Aku punya. Hanya saja, di sini terasa sepi. Sepi sekali hingga hanya tangisanku yang terdengar. Kapan? Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi? Yang jahat di sini adalah aku, bukan kau. sepertinya…._

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

Aku kembali dengan DS chapter baru~ hari ini mereka menghilang, dan Dazai pergi :(

Sekalian aku mau bilang, kalo mulai chapter depan itu skip time satu tahun sesudah kejadian ini. Terus, FF ini akan berakhir di chapter 23 atau 24. Itu aja sih.

Update-nya mungkin agak lama ya karena kita kan kembali ke kesibukan sekolah dan ya, real lige itu lebih penting dari apapun kaaann.

Aku gak bales review ya. Tapi aku mau bilang, makasih udah ngikutin DS, ngereview, ngefollow, ngefave juga. Terima kasih udah ngedukung aku untuk novelnya hehe xD

See ya next Dazatsu moment!


	22. Once Again

**#21**

.

.

.

Once Again

.

DLDR

* * *

.

Yokohama ditutupi salju, dan cukup sulit bagi pemuda pucat itu berlari di sepanjang jalan terpencil itu. Dia sedang mengamankan sesuatu yang dia tak mengerti kenapa dia harus mengamankannya. Mungkin dia terlalu bodoh karena berdiam di tempat saja dan bukannya bergerak.

Organisasi itu berhasil menemukannya.

Port Mafia berhasil menemukannya.

Bukan orang beranama Akutagawa yang dikirimkan. Melainkan seseorang lainnya, yang bahkan dia tak ingin temui sama sekali. Orang yang juga telah mengejarnya dengan pisau di tangan, dan membuatnya terkurung dalam lemari selama beberapa hari.

Di sepanjang trotoar Yokohama yang licin dan bersalju, dia masih berlari seperti orang gila. Sementara di belakangnya, seseorang mengikutinya dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan daripada ancaman Akutagawa.

Pemuda itu berusaha mengingat-ingat nama orang yang mengejarnya. Andai saja dia bisa ingat itu.

"Aku ingat!" Tiba-tiba saja jiwanya tersentak. "Nakahara Chuuya. Namanya Nakahara Chuuya. Karena ini Nakahara Chuuya, ke mana aku harus pergi?" Dia sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya. "Agensi detektif, Kunikida- _san_!"

Selagi pemuda itu berlari, Nakahara Chuuya berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya. Tangannya di simpan di balik jubah, menyembunyikan sebilah pisau. "Nakajima Atsushi!" teriaknya. Tapi tak dijawab. "Karena Dazai pergi begitu saja, aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Bahkan Akutagawa tak dapat diharapkan. Padahal sudah satu tahun berlalu."

Pemuda itu masih berlari. Sekali dua menabrak orang-orang yang juga menggunakan pedestrian. "Maaf," ucapnya, dan itu sudah banyak dia ucapkan.

Ketika matanya melihat gedung yang familiar, dengan kaki yang setengah mati rasa, dia mempercepat larinya. Meskipun itu memperbesar peluangnya untuk tergelincir di jalanan yang licin.

Lalu dia menerobos masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Hei, seorang klien harusnya membuat janji—eh? Kau bukannya—"

"Aku Nakajima Atsushi." Pemuda itu akhirnya buka suara. Napasnya terengah-engah. "Kalian tahu aku 'kan? Aku sedang dikejar. Kumohon. Hanya kalian yang dapat mengurusi Port Mafia 'kan? Karena itu komohon…."

"O ya? Sepertinya aku harus memanggil Kunikida untukmu. Sebelumnya, aku Yosano Akiko. Seorang dokter." Setelah berkata demikian, gadis yang tadi juga menanggapi Atsushi pergi begitu saja.

"Tidak." Seorang pria tua muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. "Aku yang akan mengurusnya," katanya.

Sementara itu, mulai terdengar suara-suara panggilan dari luar. "Oi! Nakajima Atsushi! Aku akan datang dan menemuimu lagi! Aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja setelah kau mempermainkan aku!" Suara-suara itu terdengar seperti kutukan di telinga Atsushi.

"Siapa dia, Anak Muda?"

"Nakahara Chuuya. Pembunuh."

Atsushi diseret masuk ke dalam ruangan pria tua itu, atau kita bisa sebut dia Fukuzawa Yukichi, pemimpin dari agensi ini. "Apa yang akan kaupinta dari kami?" tanyanya langsung ke intinya.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian mengambil ini dariku. Jadi kalau aku dikejar, aku hanya tinggal bilang kalau ini tak lagi bersamaku," jelas Atsushi. "Ini adalah sebuah album. Tapi, bukan album foto biasa. Di dalamnya, ternyata ada banyak formula obat—atau mungkin racun yang tidak aku ketahui."

"Bukankah itu sama saja?" tanya Fukuzawa. "Kalau kau hanya melindungi album itu, dirimu tak terlindungi."

"Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup, _Sachou_. Alasanku utuk hidup sudah pergi setahun yang lalu. Karena aku yang terlalu bodoh."

"Kurasa tidak." Fukuzawa tersenyum kecil. Jarang untuk melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Kemudian terdengar ketukan halus dari pintu. "Masuklah."

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang berkerit, kepala Atsushi menoleh. Otaknya mulai menerka siapa yang akan masuk, dan matanya berakhir terbuka dengan lebar hingga pupilnya mengecil. "Dazai- _san_ …."

" _Hisashiburi da ne_ , Atsushi- _kun_."

Pemuda itu dibalut mantel cokelat. Setengah wajahnya dibiarkan begitu saja, tapi bagian tubuh lainnya masih dibalut perban seperti biasa. Dia terlihat sehat, dan sinar wajahnya tak berubah sedikit pun. Pemuda itu masih menjadi pemuda yang Atsushi kenal.

"Dazai, bawa dia ke luar dari ruanganku. Sekarang, dia adalah urusanmu."

"Baik, Sachou."

Mereka melangkah keluar bersama, namun Atsushi masih tak percaya apa yang berada di depannya. Tapi punggung itu masih sama. Jika saja dia boleh…. Persetan dengan itu. Atsushi melangkahkan kakinya untuk maju, dan tangannya berhasil melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu.

"Dazai- _san_ …." Suaranya tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan. Napasnya menderu dan matanya panas. "Aku merindukanmu…." Dari balik punggung pemuda itu, Atsushi membisikkan kalimat rindu dengan lirih.

"Syukurlah kau tak takut denganku," katanya seraya mengusap punggung tangan Atsushi. Lalu dia menarik tangan itu, berbalik, berlutut, dan mengecup punggung tangan Atsushi. "Karena aku juga merindukanmu."

"Kau—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Atsushi- _kun_." Dazai Osamu, baru saja mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Album itu … di sana ada formula yang Port Mafia cari 'kan? Tapi kau harus tahu, yang paling penting adalah di foto-foto yang terakhir. Formula dengan efek paling berbahaya. Ya, karena sebelumnya aku yang mencari formula itu. Tapi sekarang, aku akan melindunginya untukmu."

"Apa aku…?"

"Ya, kita bisa tinggal bersama lagi kalau kau mau"

"Tentu saja."

Untuk beberapa saat hening menyelimuti mereka. Sebentar saja. Hingga kemudian Dazai mulai berkata,"Aku ingin bunuh diri gan—"

.

.

.

"Aku akan melakukannya denganmu."

.

.

.

"Kenap—"

.

.

.

"Selalu ada suatu alasan bukan, Dazai- _san_?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

Hai readers! Udah bener-bener deket sama end nih, dan aku usahain untuk update setiap Minggu menjelang END (di chapter ke-24 atau ke-25 kalo prolog diitung). Double Suicide ini udah jadi FF terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis, sebelumnya aku cuma kuat sampe 12 chapter dan itu Kpop wkwkwk.

Btw, Im just gonna say kalo aku lagi jatuh cinta tak tertahankan sama Megane Akutagawa :") he looks so perfect im cryin. Aku juga udah nyelesaiin baca BSD sampe chap 50 dan itu bener-bener mengguncang hati :" kasian aja gitu Chuuya diambil topinya sama Poe (spoiler alerts). Wkwkwk udah ah udah.

Makasih udah ngikutin DS lho ya~

Untuk FF-FF selanjutnya, aku lagi ngerencanain Friendship aja nih di antara chara-chara Busou Tantei-sha, Port Mafia, sama Guild. Niatnya bikin school life dan ya, pastinya kepsek itu Natsume Souseki xD udah gitu aja. Sama pengen bikin Busou Tantei-sha chat di LINE group gitu xD

Ohya, udahan aja ya.

See ya next chapter!


	23. Double Suicide

**#22**

.

.

.

Double Suicide

.

DLDR

* * *

.

Malam hari di musim dingin itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Mengabur di bawah selimut yang hangat, memeluk satu sama lain seolah tak akan bertemu lagi, dan sekali lagi meleburkan diri mereka menjadi satu.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan ini dengan yang lain, Atsushi- _kun_?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku milikmu, Dazai- _san_."

Jawaban itu tak ayal membuat Dazai mabuk. Bahkan tanpa jawaban seperti itu pun, dia sudah dibuat mabuk. Tidaklah ada waktu dimana dia tidak dimabuk oleh Atsushi. Malam ini, untuk sekali lagi mereka bersama dan Dazai berjanji tak akan melepaskan pemuda itu lagi.

Ketika malam yang melelahkan berlalu, dan matahari kembali menduduki singgasananya. Pemuda itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, dan sepasang iris hitam menatap pemuda di sampingnya, dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

Wajahnya didekatkan, dan dia menghadirkan sebuah kecupan di pagi hari. "Sudah pagi, Atsushi- _kun_." Dia berkata seraya mulai membuat dirinya sendiri bangkit dari ranjang. Tapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Hngg…." Pemuda itu masih setengah terbangun. Tangannya melingkar pada seseorang di depannya. "Sebentar lagi, Dazai- _san_." Dia masih senang bergelung di bawah selimut yang lembut.

Harusnya, untuk kesan romantis, Dazai tetap diam di situ dan membiarkan Atsushi memeluknya sampai puas. Tapi, Dazai justru melompat dari atas ranjang dan membiarkan Atsushi jatuh telungkup di atas ranjang—mungkin, dengan ekspresi menggerutu.

"Aku harus bekerja, kau tahu. Sejak aku bukan lagi anggota eksekutif, aku harus sering datang ke kantor. Bagaimana denganmu, ingin bekerja?" Dazai masih berdiri, menunggu jawaban dari Atsushi.

Atsushi menggeleng, "Tidak sekarang. Aku terlalu lelah karena dirimu."

"Masih sakit?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri?"

"Bisa…."

"Yakin?"

"Dazai- _san_ , kapan kau berhenti bertanya dan pergi bekerja?"

"Baiklah, baiklah."

-o-

 **June 13** **th** **, 09.00 JST**

Pemuda itu berdiri di pinggir tebing dan menatap ombak yang ganas. Namun, deburan ombak itu terdengar syahdu di telinga. Sementara yang lainnya berada di belakangnya, memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap awan yang berarak di dirgantara. Setelahnya, dia yakin bahwa dia sudah siap lahir batin.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang, Atsushi- _kun_?" tanya pemuda yang memeluknya. "Kalau aku, sedikit lagi sudah 24 tahun. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat ya."

Atsushi menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa menggelayut manja di hatinya. "Aku kecewa kau lupa usiaku, Dazai- _san_. Aku sudah 20 tahun." Namun begitu dia tetap menjawab. "Aku rasa, aku sudah siap."

"Siap untuk?" Dazai mulai menggodanya. Dia menusuk-nusuk pipi pucat Atsushi dengan jari telunjuknya. Tapi Atsushi tak menanggapi, hanya membuang telunjuk Dazai dari wajahnya. "Aku hanya tak menyangka kau mau melakukan hal gila ini denganku."

"Ah, jadi kau baru sadar kalau kau itu gila?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi, aku senang," katanya dengan senyuman bodoh di wajah. Tapi meskipun begitu, Dazai adalah orang yang keren—kata Atsushi. "Aku juga siap kalau begitu." Dazai melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menggenggam tangan Atsushi.

Senyuman terpatri di wajah masing-masing, dan mereka terjun dalam sebuah kata yang terkadang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh logika. Cinta yang membuat mereka melakukan hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Dazai dan Atsushi menyebutnya, sebuah pernikahan. Ya, meskipun itu hal yang sangat aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

 **June 14** **th** **, 14.00 JST**

Agensi detektif sedang ramai-ramainya, dan mereka kekurangan orang untuk mengerjakan sejumlah kasus. Saking kekurangan orangnya, Fukuzawa Yukichi sampai harus datang ke ruangan untuk menanyakan siapa yang menganggur.

"Di mana Dazai dan Atsushi? Aku tidak menerima laporan kasus yang mereka selesaikan akhir-akhr ini." Dia berkata dengan tegas, dan semua orang diam memperhatikan. "Apa tidak ada yang akan menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Kunikida maju dengan jari yang bertengger di kacamatanya. "Maaf, _Sachou_. Tapi kami tidak memiliki kabar apapun tentang—"

BRAGH!

Personel polisi masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan mereka bertemu dengan Fukuzawa yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. "Maaf, apakah dia pekerja di sini?" tanya polisi itu dengan menyerahkan selembar foto.

"Benar." Fukuzawa menjawab dengan tegas.

Sementara itu, Kunikida menyeruak dan menarik lembaran foto itu. "Kau hanya menemukan satu? Di mana yang satu lagi? Kemungkinan besar mereka berdua."

"Kami belum menemukannya, dan akan kami cari lagi," ujar polisi itu.

Fukuzawa menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kumohon, temukan anak buahku."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

 **A/N**

Hampir mendekati end :") maafkan aku yang membuat cerita ini memiliki kesan "jahat"

Masih ada kejutan-kejutan lainnya. Aku tau mungkin kalian bakal nebak akhirnya kayak gimana hehe. Aku sebenernya juga udah nyelesaiin ini dan lagi ngerain batch-nya. Ada yang mau? Kalo mau, nanti di epilog aku sertain link download-nya. Dicopas aja yap.

Oke deh itu aja. See ya next chap!


	24. Dazai's Birthday Present

**#23**

.

.

.

Dazai's Birthday Present

* * *

.

 **June 19** **th** **, 11.00 JST**

Pemuda yang seharusnya tubuhnya dililit perban itu membuka matanya. Perlahan, menatap plafon putih yang diam. Matanya berkedip-kedip. Tangannya terangkat, dan dia mulai menggerakkannya. Lalu dia menggerakkan kakinya. Terakhir dia menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku masih hidup," gumamnya pelan.

Fakta yang menyeramkan itu hanya melekat padanya. Satu-satunya manusia yang masih hidup meski telah berkali-kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Dia pernah terjun dari gedung bertingkat, memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam tong, overdosis obat-obatan, menenggelamkan diri di sungai, hingga terjun dari atas tebing.

Lantas matanya menatap berkeliling, dalam ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya. Tidak ada siapapun lagi. Wajar. Tak ada yang akan menjenguknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Toh kalau dia terbunuh dengan percobaan bunuh dirinya, mungkin semua orang akan bersyukur.

Pintu terbuka dengan pelan, dan deritan halusnya sampai di telinganya. Kepalanya menoleh, lalu melihat seorang pria masuk. Pria itu menatapnya tajam. "Kau sudah bangun, Dazai." Pria itu tidak duduk, melainkan berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

" _Sachou_ …."

Tercipta atmosfer canggung di antara mereka. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Baik Fukuzawa Yukichi maupun Dazai Osamu. Untuk beberapa saat, Fukuzawa tak melakukan apapun kecuali membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Dazai untuk alasan yang Dazai tak ketahui.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kauketahui, Dazai." Suaranya akhirnya keluar. Sampai ke telinga Dazai dengan sangat jelas. "Tiga hari setelah kau temukan, hari kau siuman, hari ini pukul 6 pagi aku terpaksa membuat semuanya masuk lebih pagi dari biasanya. Itu karena polisi menghubungiku. Yang perlu kutanyakan adalah, kenapa kau melakukan tindakan yang ceroboh seperti ini?"

Dazai dipaksa memuat kesimpulan sendiri dari kalimat Fukuzawa barusan. Matanya tiba-tiba saja membulat, dan dia menghentak tubuhnya untuk bangun dari ranjang. "Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyanya.

"Nakajima Atsushi, ditemukan tewas pagi ini."

Hening.

Baru saja ada petir yang menyambar hati Dazai. Lalu pemuda itu kembali membanting dirinya ke atas kasur. Memunggungi Fukuzawa yang sudah lebih dulu memunggunginya. "Terima kasih, _Sachou_."

Fukuzawa Yukichi berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan tempat Dazai dirawat itu. "Satu hal lagi," katanya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Dazai."

Pemuda itu tak sanggup menjawab, bahkan untuk mengatakan terima kasih. Sampai Fukuzawa menghilang di balik pintu, dia masih berdiam dan mencoba untuk menelan kenyataan yang pahit. Pahit sekali sampai tenggorokannya sakit.

-o-

Siang itu kosong sekali. Hampir sepanjang siang yang dilakukan Dazai hanya duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menatap melalui jendela. Pandangannya kosong dan jauh sekali. Namun kepalanya berputar begitu mendengar suara pintu yang berkerit pelan.

"Dazai," panggil seseorang yang masuk. Kakinya melangkah, dan dengan ringannya dia duduk di atas kursi. "Selamat ulang tahun," katanya, "meskipun hadiahmu sama sekali tak menyenangkan." Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Tak memasang ekspresi apapun, sama dengan Dazai.

"Ah…." Sulit bagi Dazai untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kunikida- _kun_ , kau tahu di mana buku yang biasa aku baca?"

"Bukankah itu keinginanmu sendiri, Dazai?" Kunikida tak menjawab, dia bertanya hal lain di luar konteks yang dibawa Dazai. "Mimpimu yang konyol itu akhirnya terwujud. Tapi mungkin, orang tua bocah itu sudah memanggilnya dari alam baka. Sebenarnya, ini keadaan yang sangat adil. Kalau kau yang tewas sementara dia tidak, dia mungkin akan depresi karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk kesekian kali. Sementara sekarang, dia yang tewas dan kau masih ada di sini. Kau akan belajar bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang kaucintai, dan kau akan mengerti perasaan keluarga dari korban-korbanmu dulu. Tapi kalau kalian berdua tewas, pegawai di agensi akan berkurang dan itu menyebabkan pekerjaan yang lain menjadi lebih berat."

Sekali lagi Dazai melihat ke langit. Awan-awan bergerak dengan tenang, dan dia sedang mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kunikida. Ah, ya, itu ada benarnya. Hati kecilnya baru saja tergerak. Lalu dia kembali menatap Kunikida, dan tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya lagi.

Kunikida berdiri, dia janji untuk tidak berlama-lama di sana. "Aku berkata seperti itu karena aku mengerti perasaanmu," katanya sambil memegang knop pintu. "Aku telat menyadarinya, atau lebih tepatnya aku memang tak menyadarinya. Tapi Yosano _Sensei_ bilang, ini yang disebut cinta. Aku mencintai bocah itu. Jadi ini sama menyakitkannya untukku." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kunikida pergi dan menutup pintu.

"Kunikida- _kun_ …."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

No comment. Double update. Jadi langsung check chapter berikutnya ya.


	25. Epilog

**#epilog**

.

.

.

DLDR

* * *

.

Tebing ini sangat familiar, dan Dazai kembali berada di tepinya. Duduk dengan santai, menggantungkan kakinya dan bersenandung seperti biasa. Setidaknya, dia selalu memiliki beberapa waktu untuk datang ke tempat itu untuk bicara satu dua hal.

"Atsushi- _kun_ ," panggilnya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak aku menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan percobaan lainnya. Tapi seperti yang kautahu, tak ada satu pun dari percobaan bunuh diriku yang berhasil. Entah kenapa aku masih hidup.

"Ada beberapa alasan untukku melakukan bunuh diri. Salah satunya adalah mencari arti hidupku ini. Tapi saat aku menemukan alasanku untuk hidup, alasan itu tiba-tiba saja menguap. Bagaimana aku hidup tanpa adanya dirimu? Semuanya terasa sangat berat, Atsushi- _kun_."

Saat Dazai hendak berdiri, sebuah benda yang hangat menempel di tenggoraknya. Dia sendiri dapat menebak apa yang menempel di sana. Benda itu sangat familiar dengannya, dan dia tahu cara memakainya dengan sangat baik.

" _Hisashiburi_ , Chuuya." Dazai berkata dengan sangat santai. Dia kembali duduk di tepi tebing itu. "Yah, rasanya aku tak dapat menghindar lagi ya? Ada Akutagawa di sana, dengan sebuah AK. Port Mafia benar-benar berniat membunuhku."

Nakahara Chuuya memang berdiri di sana, mendecih dengan sangat keras. "Sebelum aku melakukannya, serahkan formula yang waktu itu sama-sama kita cari!" Chuuya tak meminta, tapi dia memaksa. "Atau aku—"

"Tembak saja. Itu lebih baik. Lagipula, formula itu sejak awal tidak bersama denganku." Dazai tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang tak Chuuya lihat namun dapat ditebaknya terlihat seperti apa senyuman itu. "Beberapa percobaan yang kulakukan, semua gagal. Jadi kalau kau menembakku sekarang, atau justru Akutagawa yang ada di sana, itu akan menjamin kematianku."

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah."

.

.

.

 **BANG!**

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh. Ini bukan berarti Port Mafia akan tinggal diam. Mori- _san_ masih mencari formula itu. Tapi, ya, selamat bertemu dengan kekasihmu, Dazai."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Dazai-_ san _, Dazai_ -san _."_

" _Atsushi-_ kun _?"_

"Okaeri _, Dazai-_ san _."_

" _Atsushi_ -kun _…. Ah. Tadaima…."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

THIS IS THE END OF DOUBLE SUICIDE.

Akhirnya selesai juga di tengah kelas-kelas akhir ujian. Semoga ujiannya lancar (ya aku yakin sih yang ujian gamungkin baca). Tunggu aku untuk FF berikutnya ya. InsyaAllah mau buat FF BSD lagi, jadi kayak duni paralel-nya BSD. Gimana kalo misalnya Odasaku itu gak mati? Pasti kejadiannya gak sama kayak di animanga-nya. So, semoga terwujud ya.

Btw, yang mau download batch-nya silakan mampir ke link berikut → open?id=0B2g63oT_8wVwYVhraGE2UzI1N3M

AND AKU TU MAU NGUCAPIN BANYAK-BANYAK TERIMA KASIH UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA YANG UDAH FOLLOW, FAVORITE, BAHKAN REVIEW FF YANG ANCURNYA SUPER INI AHAHAHAHA

 **Nanaho Haruka** , **LoliHikochan** , **Atma Venusia** , **Kira-writer** , **Ushijima Rio** , **NamikhraKyra** , **Nozuki0107** , **Bakai Yamato** , **Akabaneko** , **Shonee27** , **hosikki** , **Aoi Yuuri** , **Ami Satomi** , **Kagehoshi Nao** , **Fujoshi janai desu yo ne** (lha tapi baca ginian :v), **Kaizu Haito** , **Amerucchi** , **BaekkyuChannie** , **FujiAoiAomineSuki** , **fujoshipper** , **vina rizki** , **Hanihyura** , **Arra-san** , **Chikara Hoshi** , **Ren Afrezya** , **Amanda Galuh P** , **alexandra pratiwi 5** , **realaks** , **Chiharu Himeji** , **Fumiko23** , **Yuchika Kissui** , **kuroshirokoneko** , **Just an adorable Zero-chan** , **Satoko no Shizukana** , **Fumyrain** , **himeriin** , **Chinatsu Arakawa** , **kronisfujo** , **Hikari Furuya** , **umeboshi ume** , **akaisora hikari** , **RPuspitasary21** , **Yuhiko Aya** , **marcellia** , **synstropezia** , **Anak Nyasar** , **Azriel 1827** , **Miyu Mayada** , **Spritesier** , **Allen491** , **Mozu The Mochi** , **Kio Kuroki** , **Yuhiko Aya**.

Aku juga berterima kasih pada jajaran silent readers, alias yang cuma lewat buat baca doang tanpa follow/favorite/review. Karena sesungguhnya, tanpa readers, aku gabakal bisa apa-apa. Doain semoga aku bisa nerbitin novel ya xD

Terima kasih, dan mari kita ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Double Suicide.

 **Regards,**  
Khairunnisa Han.


End file.
